The Vixen and the Grimm
by Kayla DeLana
Summary: Lynn was many things in her youth. A friend, a Dubliner, a rather realistic artist and a trickster. Also a fifth of the ragtag group called the Marauders. She's now a teacher for a subject she hates, a bitter loner and now a godmother. What would Harry's life be like if he had a parental figure before Hogwarts? This is a bit of an AU and a SiriusxOC fic. Chapter 2 edited.
1. 0-01 Rescue Song

**1\. Rescue Song**

 _I'm gonna rescue you_

 _So you can rescue me too_

 _Make it a rendezvous_

 _-Mr. Little Jeans_

 **Hogwarts July 31st 1989 Pre-Hogwarts era**

Hogwarts castle was a magnificent sight no matter the time of day. Whether it's stone walls are being caressed by the rising sun, or if it's massive structure is silhouetted against an orange sunset, the castle with all its personality and charm, will always be a second home to its occupants.

Now however, it's normally bustling hallways and flame filled fireplaces were empty of life, except for perhaps the dungeons were a surly potions master lurked, or the deputy headmistress's office where a rather stern, but fair woman sat addressing letters for the new batch of first years.

Or the headmaster's bizarrely decorated office, which was about to become much more lively than the rest of the castle, for a woman was on her way there right now.

A woman sporting strawberry blonde hair that was sweeter than her temperament and aquamarine eyes that were burning with hidden rage.

Lynn McLaughlin was not an easy person to please, as in her years of growing up she had many things taken away from her, such as her childhood, her friends and her openness to love.

She was a loner, with only the drive of giving the students she taught a better childhood than she received. And it was that drive that sent her through Albus Dumbledore's office door without the courtesy of knocking.

Professor Dumbledore showed no signs of surprise at her rude entrance, and instead looked up calmly from whatever papers he'd been studying previously.

"Ah Professor McLaughlin, what a pleasant surprise. Sugar quill?" The headmaster gestured towards a large bowl of brightly coloured sugar quills.

"Petunia Evans," Lynn spat out, nostrils flaring along with her impatience for Dumbledore's calm demeanour. "You left my godson on the doorstep of Petunia bloody Evans?!"

The normal twinkle in the aged man's eyes went out like a light, and a sudden wave of weariness washed over his shoulders. He took off his glasses to rub at his eyes, knowing fully well that the incoming battle would not be easily won.

She practically snarled when he offered no response, and began to pace his office. "I went to their house, after I finally managed to pull the information out of Hagrid. Took a few bottles of mead mind you. He's malnourished! Slaving away in that bloody house whilst his aunt and uncle sneers at him and orders him around like a house elf!!!'"

The portraits of the previous headmasters, usually pretending to sleep when the current headmaster was conversing with others, all stared in shock at the furious woman pacing the room.

"Miss McLaughlin, it is in Harry's best interest for him to stay with his mother's blood relative," he explained slowly. "The blood magic used-"

"I know. You told me all this 7 years ago when you refused to give me my godson," she interrupted coldly. "But that was _before_ I realised you left him with the Dursleys! I can protect him myself, with or without blood magic. There's no need for him to be abused by family that will never love him!"

Dumbledore sighed heavily and placed his half moon spectacles back on, folding his hands in front of him on the desk. "Miss McLaughlin, I know this is hard to understand, but Harry is much better off away from the dangers of the wizarding world. If Lord Voldemort is to return-"

"Voldemort is dead," she snapped.

"Voldemort is still out there and both you and I know it," he replied strongly. "You can See him, can't you Professor?"

Lynn's face paled slightly at the reminder, and knew she couldn't deny his claims. "Yes I can see him," she agreed quietly, jaw clenching. "Only flashes. He is weak. Neither living or dead. He does not have the strength or resources to go after Harry, sir."

Her aquamarine eyes met his electric blue, conveying her desperation to the man. "I will see him coming, I can protect Harry, Professor! NO child deserves to be treated like the scum of the earth! Look what happened to Severus! To.. to Sirius! To-"

 _To me._

She cut herself off, collecting her emotions before continuing in a much more calm manner.

"You cannot stop me Professor. I'm going to bring him back to his world tomorrow. I'm going to bring him _home_ tomorrow," she told him, her gaze not wavering from his.

"I really must insist you live him with his relatives, Miss McLaughlin," Dumbledore said. "I cannot allow you to take Harry. It is for the better."

Lynn's face hardened into a sneer that would make Snape proud, and she chose her words with the intention for them to hurt.

"All for the Greater Good, am I right Professor?"

Then she left the office. She left with guilt eating at her for throwing Dumbledore's past with Grindelwald in his face, but she knew it was necessary.

It was her responsibility to keep Harry safe.

 **Privet Drive 31st July 12:13pm**

Privet Drive was a rather boring place, with its houses in a row, identical to the next one. The only differences really were the front gardens, as all the inhabitants of Privet Drive seemed to be in a silent gardening competition with each other to see who had the best array of flowers.

Lynn apparated on the street corner with a sharp crack, quickly looking around to ensure no muggles had spotted her. Once certain that she hadn't broken the international statute of secrecy, she approached number four with purposeful steps, hellbent on doing what she came here to do.

A knock on 4 Privet Drive's painted door caused Petunia Dursley to jump. Muttering under her breath, she turned down the heat so whatever she was cooking wouldn't burn, and rushed to open the door.

However, the person behind it was not what Petunia expected at all.

"Hey Tuney, what's the craic?"

Petunia's eyes bulged out. Lynn smirked in amusement, brushing past the horse faced woman and stepping into her home. "You do remember me right? My hair what a bit lighter back then, I suppose. I was thinking of dyeing it. Maybe blonde? I don't think I'd really suit a darker colour. It wouldn't do wonders for my complexion."

Petunia was progressively turning paler as Lynn continued to make light conversation, indignant sounds escaping from her lips at the intruder in her home.

"Y-y-you... what do you think you're doing? I don't want one of _your_ kind here!"

Lynn continued as if she had never heard her, tilting her head as she inspected the pristine house. Everything was white, the walls, the tiled floor, the furniture. She she felt like she was in some sort of showroom, not a person's home. The photos hanging on the wall were the only personal decorations she could see, and strangely enough, none had Harry in them.

"You would think that there wasn't another human being in this house," Lynn mused quietly, but loud enough for Petunia to hear her. "Tell me Petunia, where's your nephew?"

"My-my nephew?"

Lynn turned to look at her, and held back a snort at how terrified the woman looked. Served her right for treating Harry like dirt.

"Yes, your nephew, my godson, your sister's child, my best friend's son. Where is he? With that idiot of a husband? Maybe he's out with your overfed Dudders?"

This time she did snort at the nickname she heard the woman call her son yesterday while she was observing them.

"Vernon and Dudley are out shopping," Petunia said meekly, avoiding the real question. Lynn rolled her eyes and levelled the woman with a glare.

"Where's my godson Petunia?"

Petunia opened her mouth to stutter out a reply, but a small thump interrupted her. Lynn whipped her head towards the noise, her eyes settling on a tiny door under the stairs. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Another quieter sound came from the cupboard, like somebody was moving around to get more comfortable.

She slowly looked over her shoulder at Petunia, who was quivering in fear, her lower lip trembling.

"You didn't-" Lynn's voice cut off as she inhaled sharply, fighting to keep her temper in check. "You didn't lock him in a cupboard on his birthday."

When she was given no reply, she huffed in irritation and approached the cupboard, quickly unbolting the door and ripping it wide open. An unruly haired boy of seven fell out onto the hallway floor. Obviously he'd been eavesdropping on Petunia's conversation.

Normally Harry ignored whatever friend Petunia had over, their conversations usually boring or full of gossip on other women in the community. However this new visitor sounded quite different from the Dursleys' usual guests, and it wasn't just the Irish accent.

Harry went pink as he scrambled off the floor, glancing at Petunia in fear of her reaction. She liked to pretend that he didn't exist, and it annoyed her immensely when her neighbours or friends got a good look at him.

However she didn't look as enraged as she normally did. In fact, she looked as if she was about to throw up.

"Well, well. You must be Harry Potter!"

Harry turned his attention away from his aunt and instead took in the woman standing in front of him. She had long, wavy red hair that seemed to dance every time she moved her head. Her eyes were soft as she smiled at him, and Harry felt rather embarrassed of his first impression on her.

The woman did not seem to mind. Instead she held out her hand for him to shake, and introduced herself brightly.

"I'm Lynn McLaughlin, and I assume you heard who I am through the door of your cupboard?"

Harry turned even pinker at her awareness of his eavesdropping, but he couldn't help but hope that this wasn't some kind of cruel joke the Dursleys were playing on him. He shook her outstretched hand cautiously, giving Petunia another weary glance.

"Are- are you really my godmother?" he asked, emerald green eyes shining with hope.

Lynn couldn't help but be pleased by how eager he seemed for her answer to be positive. However, that feeling quickly disappeared. It only served as a reminder of just how awful his relatives had been to him.

"Yes I am," she confirmed, her lips tugging into a rare smile. She couldn't recall the last time she smiled. "And I'm here to bring you home, unless you'd rather stay of course."

Harry didn't even spare his aunt a second glance as he shook his head vigorously.

"Great! Let's just pack your things and..."

She took in her godson's attire and grew even more annoyed at the muggles. The t-shirt he was wearing was ridiculously loose on his shoulders, and the only reason his jeans weren't slipping off his skinny waist was because of a belt.

Could they not have at least bought him his own clothes instead of passing down old ones from the whale of a child they had raised?

"Actually, never mind. We'll get you new ones. Bring whatever you like and we'll leave immediately."

Harry stepped into his cupboard and retrieved a single toy horse, the object easily fitting in his pocket. Nodding in satisfaction, she turned to leave with Harry, when suddenly the summer light shining from the doorway was blotted out by a humongous figure.

Vernon Dursley was a beast of a man, and Lynn thought he very much resembled a walrus wearing a handlebar moustache. He took one look at his shaken wife, before coming to the conclusion that Lynn was invading his home.

"Who in the devil's are you supposed to be?" he growled out, stepping foot into the home. His son entered behind him, wearing a sneer directed towards Harry.

Harry shrunk back at the sight of his uncle, hiding behind Lynn. Lynn straightened her back, and raised an arched eyebrow at the man.

"The wicked witch of the West," she smiled. "I assume you're Vermin?"

"Vernon," he growled, taking another threatening step towards the woman.

"Ah sorry Vernam. Well I'll just be leaving with Harry, so don't mind us," Lynn said cheerfully, holding out her hand for Harry, which he instantly grasped.

"He's not going anywhere, freak," he spat, advancing towards them, fully set on grabbing Harry and throwing him back into his cupboard.

Lynn's amused eyes hardened to ice, and she fluidly brandished her wand, just as he reached out for his nephew. Vernon froze, his beady eyes crossing over to keep them on the wand as she raised the weapon to point between his brows.

"It seems that you're wrong," Lynn smiled, her tone light, but her expression promising consequences. "You see... I'm not particularly pleased with the way you've been treating my godson like a slave."

Vernon's face greatly resembled a shrivelled prune as he steadily turned more purple. Petunia wrapped her bony arms tightly around Dudley behind them, comforting the boy who looked more interested in the ice cream he had in his grasp than his father's situation.

"I won't be intimidated by you in my own home," he said. "He won't be going! That crackpot left him on our doorstep after those freaks got themselves blown up!"

Lynn's soft expression morphed into a snarl, and she whipped her wand arm back and slashed it through the air. "Melofors!"

A large pumpkin appeared out of thin air and encased itself around Vernon's head. Petunia screeched loudly, covering Dudley's eyes and backing into the living room. Vernon roared, reaching up and trying in vain to rip the pumpkin from his head.

"Get it off! Get it off!"

Harry doubled over, peals of laughter escaping him. Lynn smirked, pocketing her wand and continuing down the hallway with Harry's hand still in hers. They left behind the stench of burning food (Petunia's cooking was undoubtedly ruined) and Vernon's yells, already closer within five minutes of meeting each other, than Harry had ever been with his relatives with the 7 years he'd been living with them.

"Well that was fun," Lynn grinned, Vernon's yells still audible from the house. She shut the front door tightly so no one would be able to see them, and led Harry down the drive and towards a nearby train station.

"Let's get the train. I live in London you see."

"How did you do that?!" Harry questioned, skipping slightly from the sheer excitement of finally leaving that god awful house.

Lynn gave Harry an incredulous look, hoping that he was only surprised because he'd never seen magic before, and not because he was never told the truth. "You mean... you don't know?"

Harry shook his head, urging Lynn to continue.

"Well... I'm a witch," Lynn told him, smirking slightly at his shocked face.

"And you're a wizard, Harry."

 **This chapter has been rewritten btw.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review, or follow my profile @kayladelana on Wattpad.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. 0-02 Just Like Fire

_Just like fire, burning out the way_ ,

 _If I can light the world up for just one day_ ,

 _Watch this madness, colourful charade_ ,

 _No one can be just like me anyway_ ,

 _-P!nk_

 **Hogwarts January 1973 2nd year Marauder's era**

 **Just Like Fire**

The Great Hall held a lazy atmosphere, and only the early risers of the castle were currently occupying it. Many students in the later years had their heads bowed over heavy looking textbooks, sipping muggle coffee to keep the exhaustion at bay.

Lynn McLaughlin and Lily Evans were the only second years occupying the hall and appeared rather tiny as they occupied the Gryffindor table themselves.

Lily was currently finishing off a last minute essay. Lynn was opposite her, humming an unfamiliar tune whilst carefully shading in the drawing of her barn owl, Francis.

Lily sighed deeply, flipping to the next page in her Defence and the Dark Arts book aggressively.

"Why did Potter have to go and irritate Professor Fawley for? She wouldn't have given us this stupid essay if it weren't for those imbeciles," Lily huffed, dipping her quill into the ink pot and roughly scratching out the next sentence onto the parchment.

Lynn shrugged, tearing her eyes away from her drawing and sending Lily an easy smile. "It would have been better if he released the pixies at the end of the lesson. Then Fawley wouldn't have had enough time to set homework."

"But he didn't," Lily continued, going back to dot the i's she'd skipped over before going onto the next paragraph. "How'd you manage to get it finished yesterday anyway? Didn't you leave the History essay last minute?"

"I did," Lynn confirmed, blowing excess charcoal off of her page and adding more details to the wing. "I wrote it and the Defense essay when you and Snape went skipping off into the sunset with each other."

Lily scoffed at her best friend, turning the page of her textbook. "We weren't skipping off into the sunset and I asked you to come with us. We were at the library researching how to create your own spells. It was actually quite fascinating."

Lynn gave her an incredulous look. "Okay a, why didn't you do your essay then instead of now? Two, you know I'm not fond of Severus, and d, by Godric how are you not a Ravenclaw?"

"Not every clever person has to be a Ravenclaw, Lynn," Lily reminded. "Though if it were true you'd be in Gryffindor by yourself," Lily added, smirking.

"Why dear Lily, are you implying that I am clever?"

Lily's grin vanished as quickly as it came, as she recognised the voice that had just interrupted their conversation. She scowled darkly, dipping her quill into her ink pot and continuing to write her essay without another word. James Potter grinned lopsidedly, plopping himself down on the bench beside her.

"Oh come now Evans, what's got your wand in a knot?"

She only muttered what sounded like rather inventive insults under her breath.

"Alright McLaughlin?" James greeted, deciding that Lily was too worked up to put up with him today. "What's that your working on?"

Lynn looked down and inspected the charcoal drawing, not even noticing that she had finished it. "Just a doodle," she shrugged, not exactly comfortable with showing him.

"Just a doodle? Looks like a masterpiece McLaughlin! Like it should be hanging in the Love or something," James grinned cheekily.

"You mean Le Louvre?"

James waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, that. How bout you Evans? Think Lynn's masterpiece should be in the Love?"

Lily smiled whilst gritting her teeth, making her look rather deranged. "Of course," she agreed sweetly, green eyes twitching.

"See McLaughlin, two against one, try again next time," he said.

Then, the entire atmosphere of the great hall shifted, as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin entered the hall together. Peter Pettigrew trailed in after them, struggling to knot his tie correctly around his oversized shirt collar.

Sirius Black walked with a swagger in his step, smugness practically radiating off of him in waves. He came from a family of poise and arrogant aristocracy which was obvious by his posture and angular facial features passed down from ancestor to ancestor purely for sneering at people. But where his appearance showed nobility, his attitude did not. His lips meant for sneering were instead in a constant grin, his eyes meant for looking down on lesser people instead lit up with mischief. His tie was loose and his shirt was untucked, but above all, he was a Gryffindor.

As a Black in Gryffindor, Sirius become known as a walking contradiction.

Whilst his friend walked with confidence, Remus Lupin did with hunched shoulders, exhaustion weighing his entire frame down. Dark rings underlined soft, amber eyes and if you bothered to take a closer look at his pale skin, you would notice several jagged lines grazing it to form scars of varying lengths. Though his appearance was rough, he still maintained a boyish gleam in his eyes.

Most people were under the belief that Remus Lupin was the sensible one in the Marauders (named after Professor McGonagall had lost her temper and called them marauders) when in fact, he was the schemer behind their many pranks. With his almost perfect grades and his tendency to always have his sandy hair buried in a book, Remus Lupin was the most mischievous of them all, purely because his innocent facade kept him in the teachers' good books.

And then there was Peter.

Peter liked to eat cheese.

A lot.

He was also rather strong in Herbology and had an aptitude for History of Magic, but those qualities in him seemed to always get overlooked.

All together, they made the most destructive group of friends Hogwarts had ever seen. You either hated them for their obnoxiousness and disruptiveness in class (though to be frank, it was consistently James and Sirius that did the disrupting) or you loved them, due to their constant energy and more importantly, for James Potter's quidditch skills that one them the match against Slytherin.

James's face lit up with a wide grin at the sight of his friends and to Lily's chagrin, he waved them all over.

"That's a nice drawing," Remus complimented softly, seating himself beside James, who had comfortably settled himself beside Lily just to irritate her. Lily smiled at him, much more pleased that it was Remus and not Sirius joining them.

Sirius and Peter hadn't reached them yet, for the new Defense professor, Professor Fawley, had stopped them in the middle of the hall to berate them for improper uniform.

"Thank you," Lynn smiled at him, closing over her sketchbook so no one else would point out her drawings.

"Now wait just a second, you thank Remus but not me? The cheek of it," James sniffed, pointing his nose up in the air.

"Now, now Potter," she said. "Don't forget you were the one that made me realise my raw talent. I know now that it deserves to be on display in Le Louvre."

"The Love," he corrected, taking a massive bite of his overly buttered toast.

Professor Fawley finally let the other two boys off, meaning that they were now free to join the the rest of the group, much to Lily's irritation. Sirius sauntered over, sliding himself into the bench beside Lynn to face James. Peter copied him, though did so much less gracefully.

Lily gritted her teeth. James and Sirius together meant trouble.

"Honestly, you release a couple of pixies and the old bat never lets you live it down," said Sirius. He jerked his thumb towards the girls. "Why we sitting with this lot?"

"It's not like we want you here," Lily bit back, glaring at Sirius's sneering face.

"Lynn wants us here," James grinned lopsidedly. "Don't you McLaughlin?"

She shrugged, subtly sliding her sketchbook into her book bag before Sirius could spot it and comment. "I really don't care."

James bounced in his seat slightly, as if he found it incredibly difficult to stay seated in the same spot. "Come now McLaughlin, you love us."

"No really, I could not care less about where you sit."

He pouted, pretending to tear up at her words. "I guess we'll just have to leave before you break my heart, McLaughlin."

"Bye."

He scowled at her, before shoving at Remus's side. "Move up," James grunted, using all his strength to slide his friend across the bench. Remus grunted, leaning against him in protest.

"I'm eating my breakfast," he argued, stuffing toast into his mouth.

"Go!" James whispered harshly, glancing back at Lynn's amused face. "You're embarrassing me in front of McLaughlin!"

"Oh, I'm embarrassing you," Remus bit back, rolling his amber eyes.

James succeeded in budging him down the bench a little, so Remus begrudgingly slid along, taking his plate of toast with him. Peter giggled at James and Remus, moving down with them and leaving just Sirius who acted like nothing was happening.

"Need anything, Black?" Lynn asked politely, watching the boy scoff down bacon with disgust. He made a noise which she assumed was a denial.

She didn't know how girls found him attractive, watching him tear apart his breakfast like a dog. Sure, he had soft, flowing locks and piercing grey eyes, not to mention his face was obviously going to be rather angular and handsome in a few years time, but he definitely wasn't handsome now, stuffing his face.

"Come on, Sirius!" James waved him over. He, Remus and Peter had their heads close together with a scheming glint in each of their eyes. Sensing that they were up to something, Sirius abandoned the girls without a second glance, procuring a confused glance from them.

"Thank God," Lily sighed, once he was out of ear shot. "I thought I was going to explode. Did you see how much James was baiting me?"

Lynn failed to point out that most of the conversation was directed towards her, which usually never happened as James seemed hellbent on irritating Lily every day.

The bench shifted beside her as Marlene Mckinnon plonked herself down with a loud groan. "What do we have?" she muttered, batting her dark locks away from her face.

"Potions then charms," Lily replied promptly. Alice settled in beside her, resting her chin on her palm in an attempt to stay awake.

Lily perked up slightly as she noticed a certain greasy haired boy rising from the Slytherin table. "There's Severus, are you coming Lynn?"

Trying not to look too bored, the Irish girl rose slowly from her seat and followed her emerald eyed friend. "Later girls."

"Later," chimed Alice softly, whilst Marlene only waved a hand at her as she slumped against the table.

The strawberry blonde caught up with Lily, who was chatting amiably with her surly counterpart. "Severus," Lynn smiled rather tightly, trying her best to be polite.

"McLaughlin," the Slytherin nodded, turning back to Lily and discussing the potion they were meant to brew today. They ignored Lynn for the rest of the way.

Snape and Lynn had a rather strained relationship, both rather possessive of their best friend who remained oblivious to their apprehension of one another. Not only that, Snape had entered his first year armed with knowledge on dark curses and creatures that made Lynn shudder.

That day's potion (sleeping draught) was already brewed by Professor Slughorn and was on display at the front of the classroom. It emitted a pleasant scent like lavender, making Lynn's eyes droop slightly from drowsiness.

Lily quickly made for the table at the front, as if somebody else was going to steal it from her, and Severus was quick to take the seat beside her with a smug smirk towards Lynn. Already irritated enough by Snape's presence, she grudgingly sat opposite them beside an equally annoyed Avery.

However, it was shortly Lily and Severus' turn for their moods to sour; for the Marauders had come in, noticed by their boisterous laughter and the arrogance flowing off the group in waves. Of course Remus and Peter were not arrogant at all, however, the same could not be said for their friends.

"Now, now hurry in boys," chuckled Slughorn, waving the second years into the dungeon.

They sat themselves around a table closer to the back, only two tables away from Lynn, Lily and Snape.

"Did we have any homework Sev?" Lily asked quietly, pulling her potions book from her bag. Snape opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by an unknown projectile hitting him squarely on the head.

Lynn's eyebrows shot up in surprise, the Irish girl attempting to keep in her laughter as Snape spluttered and turned towards the snickering group of boys.

Another projectile (it was now clear to Lynn that they were using a type of bean) came soaring through the air towards Snape, but this time hit his shoulder. Slughorn had his back turned and was writing on the chalkboard. Oblivious as always.

"Stop it," Lily hissed, emerald eyes brightening in anger. "You imbecilic toer-"

She was cut off by another bean shooting towards her. However it flew straight past her shoulder and nailed Lynn right on the forehead.

"Ouch," she muttered, rubbing where the bean made contact. Avery snickered beside her, making her glare at him in warning. Aquamarine eyes sought out the offender; Sirius Black, who only smirked in victory.

Slughorn turned around, proudly displaying the instructions for the sleeping draught, oblivious as per usual. "Alright! Get your ingredients and follow the instructions, carefully," he said. "I'm looking at you Fortescue." Alice looked away sheepishly as he called her out.

"Oh you'll regret ever messing with me, Black," Lynn muttered to herself. "Feel the wrath of the Irish."

Sirius and James were partnered for potions, inseparable as always. However, every potions lesson led to an argument of who had to fetch the ingredients from the store cupboard.

"I did it last time," frowned James, folding his arms indignantly at his best friend.

"No you didn't," Sirius argued back. "I got them last time."

"No remember, last time we made the confusing concoction, and I had to get those flobberworms?"

Sirius frowned, before nodding in defeat. "You may have been the last to get the ingredients in potions, which means that I have to get them this lesson."

James threw his arms up in exasperation. "Finally, thank you!"

"You do all realise everyone else has already started," came a calm, slightly sarcastic voice across the table. Remus was grabbing ingredients from Peter's arms, who nearly dropped a few bottles in an attempt to set them all onto the table, and was already adding ingredients to his cauldron.

Sirius swore and stomped off to the store cupboard, leaving James to adjust the fire under their cauldron as he waited.

"Hey Potter," came an accented voice on his left. Lynn smiled winningly.

"Alright McLaughlin?" he asked, smiling back a little nervously.

She nodded and gave him an innocent smile. "Just wondering if you could spare some eel eyes. I ran out."

James nodded eagerly and turned to his potions kit, not even questioning why the girl would go to a different table for ingredients when there where three other students at her own table. Despite outward appearances, James was always out to help fellow Gryffindors.

"Here," he handed three to her, and placed them onto the dish she held out to him. "Thanks Potter, owe you one!" She skipped back to her own table, were an impatient Avery was waiting for her.

"What are you doing, I have eel eyes here," he grumbled, pointing to his potions kit. His eyes drifted to her own kit. "You have eel eyes."

She shrugged, plopping the three eyes into their cauldron. The draught sizzled and turned pale green.

"Just wait and see," she smirked at him. He gave her a weary look.

Sirius came back to their table, letting their extra ingredients spill out of his arms. "What did McLaughlin want?"

"Couple of eel eyes," James shrugged, chopping roots with a panicked expression as the potion simmered. "I forgot to chop them before starting," he grumbled.

The potions classroom slowly filled with fumes from the potions, some rather nasty smells coming from students who didn't brew it quite right. Marlene and Alice were coughing and waving in front of their faces as dark grey smoke came from their cauldron, bringing Slughorn's attention to them.

James frowned at their potion, stirring a dark purple liquid that was meant to be pale pink. "Hey mate, I don't think we did this right."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him and turned to read the instructions on the board again. "We did everything right, it should be okay."

James withdrew his ladle from the cauldron, which he found had melted into a lump of metal. "Yeah mate, this is definitely wrong."

Sirius looked into the potion to see for himself and noticed something floating on the surface. "Why are there sopophorous beans in our potion?"

James's reply was cut off by the cauldron, which started to shake violently with dark purple smoke streaming from it.

"Oh crap," Sirius muttered before ducking as the cauldron's contents flew out everywhere. A couple of Slytherin girls close to them screamed and ducked as the potion flew near them. The dark purple sludge made the desk begin to corrode, encouraging the other students to scramble away quickly.

Sirius rose back up to his feet. "Well that could have went better."

"BOYS!" came Slughorn's outraged cry. "How on earth did this happen?" His hungry gaze sorted through the glump over the floor and spotted the purple covered sopophorous beans. "Adding unknown ingredients to a potion is dangerous! This will have to be a detention!"

"But-" came James protest, only to be cut off by a wave of Slughorn's hand. The pot-bellied man waved his wand to vanish the mess they made and went to check everyone else's potions.

"How did those beans get into our potion?!" asked James exasperated. From the corner of his eye, Sirius caught a smug looking Lynn stirring her almost perfect concoction. She raised her aquamarine eyes to meet Sirius' stormy grey ones, and sent him an exaggerated wink.

"Lynn McLaughlin," he muttered. James swerved his head to look at the now innocent looking Irish girl in confusion. "It was Lynn bloody McLaughlin."

 **Chapter edited 31/07/18.** **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to favourite, comment and follow me x.**


	3. 0-03 Freedom

**3\. Freedom**

 _Hold on to me_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Who cares what they see?_

 _Who cares what they know?_

 _-Pharrell Williams_

 **Still July 31st,nearly noon, Somewhere in London.**

The streets were bustling with people as always, people in a hurry to get to god knows where, cars stuck in never ending traffic. Lynn kept a tight hold on Harry's arm as she guided him through the throng of people. Turning right, she entered a large muggle department store, through a set of shiny double doors.

"Let's go to the children's department, get you a few things to wear," Lynn told Harry, releasing her grip on him now that they were off the streets. Harry nodded, and couldn't help the cheerful grin on his face.

It took the Irish woman the hour long drive to London to explain the existence of magic to her godson, and how he was a wizard. the poor boy was even afraid to ask about his parents, so she told him a couple of stories about Lily, and how she met her on the train in first year.

"Now let's see, we'll get you underwear and pyjamas first shall we?" Harry blushed at the thought of his newly discovered godmother buying him underwear, but nodded his head anyway.

She got him three sets of pyjamas that she chose herself and a few packets of underwear. After a short time, he grew little more confident and picked out his own t-shirts, jumpers and a few pairs of trousers.

"Let's get you new shoes too," Lynn added as an afterthought, noticing his tatty boots. Harry left the department store holding one of the three bags of his new clothes, practically skipping beside his godmother. She let him wear one of his new t-shirt and a pair of jeans and let him dump Dudley's old clothes without a second thought. "We don't need your pig of a cousin's old clothes now do we?"

Harry found his godmother rather fun to be around, and easy to get along with. She led him down a quieter street and to a battered down pub that looked old and abandoned. "Through here's our next stop Harry," she said cheerfully, opening the worn old door.

What was inside Harry didn't expect at all. The room was warm and cosy, with large wooden tables and a few oddly dressed people eating delicious smelling food. Lynn took the bag he was carrying and set it beside the other two, before pulling out a dark wooden stick and waving it. To Harry's surprise, they disappeared.

"I just sent them to my house that's all," she reassured him. "My god, it's round about lunch time now Harry. Let's sit down and order some food yeah?" Lynn led him to a small table at the corner and sat the menu down in front of him.

"Order whatever you'd like, though I wouldn't recommend the pea soup," she advised, looking at her own menu.

Harry nodded and took her advise. The Dursley's had never let him order his own food whenever they occasionally took him out to dinner with them, which was very rare. They usually got him the cheapest thing there and didn't give him dessert, letting him watch Dudley devour two.

He ordered roast chicken and pumpkin juice from the old, bald barman called Tom. Lynn approved his choice and got the same.

"I'm sorry for not coming for you sooner love," Lynn spoke sadly a few minutes later, taking a drink from her glass. "I wasn't told where you were and had to coax it out of a friend. Once I found out I came as fast as I could."

Harry was surprised she was apologising. As long as he was away from the Dursley's he was happy. "It's ok Auntie Lynn, I understand."

She smiled endearingly at what he called her, the guilt waining slightly. "Let's go get you your birthday present yeah?"

She got up and led Harry to a door to the side of the pub, which revealed nothing but a brick wall. The Irish woman pulled her wand out and tapped one of the bricks. To Harry's amazement, the wall seemed to fold back on itself, and revealed a long street of shops, but not muggle shops. These shops sold cauldrons and telescopes, and barrels of eel eyes and bat spleens.

Harry swivelled his head left to right and attempted to take in everything at once. "Alright Harry, you could get a pet, maybe a few books for light reading to catch you up on the wizarding world, sorry but you can't get a wand until you're eleven, so that's ruled out." Lynn told him, smirking at the look of wonder on her godson's face.

"I- I think I'd like a pet, please?" Harry said shyly, the eight year old blushing slightly.

Lynn grinned back at him. "A pet it is then Mr. Potter. To the Magical Menagerie we shall go."

She led him down the cobble-stoned street, greeting a few other wizards as she went. "I'd like to take you to Gringott's, but I've already got enough galleons to get you a pet, a couple of books and a sundae from Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour."

"Gringott's?" Harry, questioned, following his aunt.

"That big, white marble building there," she pointed, causing Harry to gaze at it in awe. "Run by the goblin's, so it's pretty secure."

She lead him into the Menagerie, the hooting of owls and other animal noises filling the shop. Harry found the smell rather unpleasant.

"They sell owls, cats, toads, rats and sometimes other animals. Take a look around to see," Lynn said, gesturing for Harry to go ahead. The raven haired boy glanced around, his eyes drew towards the owls. In particular, a white, snowy owl.

"I think I'd like that one," Harry told Lynn, who had an assistant beside her.

So with a cage and a bag of owl treats, Harry, Lynn and their new owl, they exited the shop. Harry stuttered his thanks for his aunt, who grinned and ruffled his hair. "No bother Harry," she said in her Irish accent. "I owe you seven years worth of birthday presents."

After grabbing a couple of books from Flourish and Blotts and sitting to enjoy ice cream sundaes in the fading summer sun, Lynn took him back to her car and drove to the outer part of London.

"I usually live in Hogwarts, that's a wizarding school I work at, but as it's the summer I usually stay here," Lynn told him whilst entering her flat. "There's a guest bedroom you can stay in for the time being, I'll change the wall colours and stuff if you'd like."

Harry looked around the flat in delight. "This is brilliant!"

Lynn grinned at him, pleased he liked it. "I'll show you to the bathroom so you can get a shower, there's clean towels on the rack."

She left him to get washed whilst she made him and herself hot chocolate.

"Thank you," Harry said brightly once he entered the kitchen, wearing a new pair of pyjamas he found rather comfortable.

"No problem Harry," Lynn smiled back, sipping her own beverage. Harry looked up from his mug at her uncertainly for a moment before asking her a question.

"Could you tell me about my mum and dad? All I know is that they died in a car crash."

Lynn's eyes widened in shock. "A car crash? Oh no my dear that's not what happened," she told him sadly.

Harry waited in silence, knowing that she'd continue. "They died... fighting for something worth dying for. A dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, tried to kill you. That's how you got your scar you see. You were touched by a very dark curse, however for some reason it didn't kill you."

Lynn let the young boy digest the information she'd given him before continuing. "In the wizarding world, you're famous Harry. Damn well lucky nobody recognised you, or we would have been surrounded."

"Famous?" Harry asked in disbelief. "But why? I didn't do anything."

Lynn laughed lightly. "Oh Harry, it was you that vanquished the Dark Lord," she told him, watching his eyes widen in shock.

"You should have died. A little toddler should have died at the hands of Voldemort, yet you survived. That's why you're famous Harry, that's why everyone knows your name. You're the boy who lived."

 **Hello my fellow Potterheads, if you've read this far, I'd like to say thank you for reading! Please follow, favourite and review!**


	4. 0-04 Don't Stop Til You Get Enough

**4\. Don't Stop Til You Get Enough**

 _Keep on_

 _with the force don't stop_

 _Don't stop till you get enough_

 _Keep on_

 _with the force don't stop_

 _Don't stop till you get enough_

 _-Michael Jackson_

 **Hogwarts still January 1973 second year Marauder's era**

Nimble fingers tied the knots of a thin rope with practised ease. The bucket above the door of the charms classroom was charmed, so that whenever Sirius would wave his wand, the bucket would tip and release the gooey substance inside.

The target of the boy's prank? Lynn McLaughlin. The girl irritated Sirius Black like nothing he'd ever known, as it was her fault (he was sure of it) that he had to scrub all the cauldrons in the potions classroom, which was a rather nasty detention to serve.

The second year Gryffindor practically skipped to the great hall for breakfast, and waited for when it was time for Charms.

Lily was finishing her breakfast, and her strawberry blonde friend Lynn McLaughlin rested her cheek on her hand, aquamarine eyes drowsy with sleep. Sirius turned to James who was scoffing down some bacon and eggs and annoyed him to leave early.

"Why are we going to class? We're usually a couple of minutes late," whined James, Remus and Peter silently agreeing.

"Because we need to get there before McLaughlin," huffed Sirius, opening the Charms classroom door and slipping through. Only a couple of Ravenclaw girls were present, who only looked at the early Marauders in shock.

"We're excited for the lesson. Today we're learning how to make people tap dance," deadpanned Remus, and the girls looked at each other in confusion.

The Marauders all sat in line, Sirius closest to the door with his wand twitching in anticipation.

"Any time now," he muttered.

"Mate, you're stressing out a little bit, does it really matter if it hits McLaughlin?" Questioned James. "I mean we don't even know it was her who-"

"It was her," interrupted Sirius in a firm voice, his stormy grey eyes never leaving the doorway.

Lily appeared first, her flaming red hair easily visible. She stopped to talk to someone in the hall, obviously Lynn judging by the strands of strawberry blonde that could be seen. Only Lynn's shoulder was visible through the doorway.

Lily's eyes widened at what the other said, before warily walking through the doorway. The Irish girl followed her calmly.

Sirius grinned. With a flick of his wand he sent the bucket of goo toppling. Only that's not how it happened.

The bucket didn't budge.

Sirius glared and tried to flick it again. Lynn stood directly under the doorway now, her aquamarine eyes shining in amusement, signature smirk set on her pink lips.

She slowly, tauntingly, moved to her seat, Lily giggling at the frustration on Sirius's face.

"Why won't it-" Sirius stood up, his chair scraping across the floor and gave his wand a great flick, sending the bucket tumbling down. Right on top of Professor Flitwick.

The short charms teacher stood there with green goo trickling down his face, and expression of shock evident. With a sigh he pulled out his own wand and vanished the mess.

"Detention, Mr. Black," he squeaked, sighing loudly whilst moving to his desk. Sirius's jaw dropped and the lifeblood swivelled to face Lynn McLaughlin, who was leaning back on her chair with laughter in her eyes.

Sirius Black narrowed his grey eyes. This. Meant. War.

An impressive plot to spike an Irish girls morning pumpkin juice with Babbling Beverage was thought up and executed.

Foiled. Only to be swapped for his own drink without his knowledge, and causing him to be sent to the hospital wing uttering absolute nonsense.

He charmed her chair to make a loud farting noise when she sat on it in Transfiguration. Her eyes glinted as she entered the classroom, and she simply swapped it for an unused one at the back.

"How does she know!?!" Growled Sirius, slamming his head on the desk. James looked at him with concern.

"You're getting a bit obsessive mate."

Ohhhhh Lyyynnnsssiiiieeeeee!" Peeves's voice rang through the half empty hallway; Lynn and Lily were on their way to lunch.

"Hello Peeves," grinned the Irish girl, turning to face the poltergeist. Lily stood nervously behind her, unnerved by the mischievous spirit.

"That little rascal Sirius Black tried to get me to pour this on you. Me, an innocent bystander," Peeves said with fake disappointment, holding out a bucket of green goo.

"What is up with him and the goo," she muttered, rolling her aquamarine eyes at his attempt.

"Can you do me a favour Peeves?"

"Hmmm," Peeves floated in the air, tapping his chin in thought. "What's in it for me?"

"I got a sack of dungbombs waiting to be used," Lynn sang, her smile charming.

Peeves grinned wickedly. "Name your price little trickster."

Two minutes later a yell could be heard in the entrance hall, a second year Gryffindor covered head to toe in green slime.

"Bloody hell Peeves, that was for McLaughlin!"

An Irish accented voice rang through the wide space. "I didn't like my gift Black, so I returned it."

Sirius whipped around towards the staircase, other students around him stepping back as slime flicked from his robes. "You!"

His angry exclamation was cut off by Professor McGonagall's shocked gasp. "What in Godric is going on?" She demanded, her lips in a firm line.

"She poured this all over me!" Groaned Sirius, indicating his ruined robes. Peeves floated above his head upside down cackling, with the bucket still in his grasp. Lynn gazed innocently from where she was standing.

Professor Mcgonagall sighed and pinched her eyebrows. "Are you sure it wasn't Peeves Mr. Black?"

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, only receiving and elbow to the chest from James. "Yes professor," James told her. "It was Peeves."

Peeves cackled again before cartwheeling away from the cluster of students, turning invisible. Mcgonagall only sighed before flicking her wand and cleaning the slime from the entrance hall floor and Sirius.

"I hoped you've learnt your lesson about conspiring with poltergeists Mr. Black," said the Professor, giving the gaping second year a knowing glance, before walking away from the scene.

Sirius turned his stormy grey eyes on the strawberry blonde, who stood firmly on the steps to the staircases with a smirk. A smirk that Sirius was now accustomed to seeing. Angry and embarrassed, Sirius pointed a threatening finger at Lynn.

"I'll get you for this McLaughlin," Sirius seethed. "One way or another."

"This will all stop the moment you realise you can't outfox the fox, Black," laughed Lynn carelessly. Lily stood a little bit away from her, and a secretive smile could be seen on the redhead's face.

They both continued down the steps and made there way into the great hall, passing a fuming Sirius, a gaping James, an amused Remus and an excited Peter.

"Bloody hell," James finally said, the crowd slowly dispersing to get their Lunch. "She'd make one hell of a marauder."

Sirius only sent him a look of disbelief, before entering the great hall in defeat.


	5. 0-05 I'll Be There For You

**5\. I'll Be There For You**

 _I'll be there for you_

 _(When the rain starts to pour)_

 _I'll be there for you_

 _(Like I've been there before)_

 _I'll be there for you_

 _('Cause you're there for me too)_

 _-the Rembrandts_

 **Lynn's London Flat 1st August 1989**

Harry woke up, and at first he was rather confused. Expecting the slanted underneath of the Dursley's staircase, instead he was met with the blurry sight of a white painted ceiling. Light peered through a crack in the cream coloured curtains bathing the room in a warm mood. His new owl, whom he had yet to name, slept on top of a chest of drawers.

Oh how Harry wished he wouldn't wake up and discover it was a dream! The bedroom, which was previously Lynn's spare room, was larger than Dudley's. It had a nice, comfy double bed and a built in wardrobe in the opposite wall.

 _Ignore in there Harry_ Lynn told the nine year old _. I just stuff whatever in there, and tell myself that I'll clean it out later._

Lynn had placed his new clothes in the drawers on the left of the bed, telling him that she'd take him shopping again for more clothes. Harry was half afraid to find that this was all a cruel joke played by the Dursleys, and that he didn't really have a godmother.

However that thought was chased away as the smell of cooking sausages met his nose. Ever since last year, he was always made to cook the breakfast, unless Uncle Vernon had locked him in the cupboard as punishment for something.

The nine year old grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, moved the covers off his body and padded barefoot to the kitchen, where he found a singing Lynn flipping sausages onto a plate with bacon already on it.

"Morning Harry!" She spun and placed the plate on the counter, where there was stools to sit on. "I'm about to put on scrambled eggs. Here's a couple of slices of toast."

Harry couldn't wipe the grin spreading on his thin face, his eyes bright with happiness. Everything was real. He was free from the Dursleys.

He pulled himself up onto one of the stools and tucked into his plate of sausages. "Thank you," he spoke gratefully, not wanting to seem rude.

"You're welcome," Lynn replied, smiling as she placed scrambled egg onto his plate. She poured him a glass of pumpkin juice before she sat down with her own plate of food and a cup of coffee.

They sat in relative silence, with only the clinking of cutlery interrupting their thoughts. Harry took the opportunity to let his eyes wander around the rather cosy apartment. To the left of the kitchen there was a sitting room, with tall windows looking out at the streets below. A bookshelf covered the entire left wall of the sitting room, with rather large books on the shelves.

For the next week, Harry and Lynn decorated his room, went shopping for more clothes and books and even went to a quidditch match. Chudley Cannons vs. Falmouth Falcons, which was rather brutal and lasted five hours, however Harry enjoyed every second of it.

In the third week of August Lynn had decided to take him to see one of her old friends.

The fireplace in the Burrow erupted in emerald green flames, and a young boy of nine came flying out, stumbling and nearly hitting the floor. The second person exited the fireplace much more gracefully, dusting her robes off once she'd stopped.

She snickered at Harry's bewildered expression and flicked her wand at him, vanishing the dust from his clothes. Harry turned his head as he took in the room they were standing in.

"Lynn!" A pair of voices shouted excitedly, and the scurrying of feet could be heard on the stairs. Two identical redhead flew into her outstretched arms, and the woman laughed in delight.

"Gred! Forge! How are my young proteges," she said in a fake formal manner, shuffling both of their hairs.

"Percy thinks we took his copy of Numerology and Grammatica, but we didn't," Fred sniffed, his head still buried in her shoulder.

"Yeah, he's mental. Like we'd ever touch a book like that," George took over, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"Fred, George! Get off of Lynn this instant," scolded Molly as she walked in, a wooden spoon in her grasp and a floral apron tied around her waist. Her soft eyes slid over to Harry, who shuffled on his feet.

"Oh! Why you must be Harry Potter!" Molly smiled warmly. Harry nodded his head, turning slightly pink as the twins beside Lynn gaped at him.

"Harry, this is Molly Weasley," the strawberry blonde informed him, and the motherly figure gave him a warm smile as Harry mumbled a hello. "And of course, Fred and George Weasley."

The twins approached him and both formally stuck out their hands for him to shake, which he did so happily.

The sound of feet padding down the stair could be heard, and another redhead popped his head over the banister. This time it was a young boy around Harry's age, and his eyes showed his curiosity at the sight of the new visitor.

"Ron, come down and say hello to Harry," Molly urged her son, whose response was to frown in confusion before his eyes widened in shock.

"Harry? Harry Potter?"

Harry blushed slightly and gave a little wave. Ron made his way quickly down the rest of the steps and stood beside the twins, offering his hand also. "Ron Weasley. Is it true you have the scar?"

"Ronald!" Gasped Molly, whilst Lynn smirked at the grin Harry gave Ron. Harry swept his raven black hair from his forehead and showed off the jagged lightning scar.

"Wicked," whispered Ron, Fred and George together. Molly only rolled her eyes at her sons, though her gaze stayed on the mark on Harry's forehead.

Soft feet padded down the stairs, and this time a young girl poked her head around. "Mummy have you seen my..."

She trailed off, her eyes finding Harry beside her brothers, and they widened in shock before her entire face turned red. As quickly as she could, she scrambled up the stairs and shit her bedroom door.

Harry, extremely confused, turned to the Weaslet brothers who only snickered to themselves. "Umm, did I do something wrong?"

"Nah mate, she's just shy that's all."

"Yeah, which is weird, she never shuts up usually."

The rest of the day saw Harry being taught by Ron the basics of Quidditch, later heading to the concealed meadow to play the sport with Ron, Charlie, Bill and the twins. Molly and Lynn both sat sipping tea and catching up.

"Of course I'll look after Harry while you're in Hogwarts Lynn," Molly said kindly. "The Burrow would be rather quiet without the twins running about this year, though I will admit it would be nice to have some peace and quiet."

Lynn sighed in relief. "Thank you Molly, I wouldn't trust anyone else with him."

The boys came back into the house, going their separate ways. Harry and Ron came into the kitchen looking for food. "I'm about to start dinner," Molly told them.

A small pop sounded from the garden, and Arthur Weasley came through the front door.

"Good evening Lynn," he greeted cheerfully, giving Molly a kiss on the cheek. He looked at Harry and did a dramatic double take as he realised who it was.Harry spoke cheerfully, shaking the smiling boy's hand.

"You too sir," responded Harry, Arthur soon beaming at the boy's words.

"I had to orchestrate five raid raids today. Five! Oh thank you Lynn," Mr. Weasley spoke as Lynn handed him a cup of tea. "And I had to stop Mundungus Fletcher from smuggling flying carpets too. Bloody told him ten times that carpets are considered a muggle artifact."

At Harry's confusion, Lynn spoke to him as Arthur continued telling his wife what happened in work. "Mr. Weasley works at the ministry of magic. In the misuse of muggle artifacts department."

Molly began cooking dinner, asking her husband and Lynn to levitate the tables out into the garden. Lynn charmed some fairy lights onto the trees to give them light.

The group laughed and ate Molly's dinner. Harry ate a bit of everything, thinking that Mrs. Weasley's food was the most scrumptious thing he had ever tasted. For once he felt apart of a family as he sat around laughing at Percy yelling at the twins and explaining to Mr. Weasley how several different Muggle things worked.

Soon it was time for them to leave, and he was rather sad to leave the clan of red heads.

"Don't worry, we'll visit again, and after the Summer holidays you'll be staying at the Burrow nearly everyday while I work," Lynn reassured him as they emerged from the fireplace back home.

Harry's eyes lit up, and a grin spread across his face. "Really?" He couldn't imagine the luxury of eating Molly's dinners five times a week.

"Yeah, really," Lynn grinned back, settling herself into an armchair. Harry went and washed, got his pyjamas on and sat in the other chair beside her. The both of them grabbed their books, which were waiting since the last time they had read together. Two hours later had Harry falling asleep and Lynn carrying him into bed.


	6. 0-06 One Way Or Another

**6\. One Way Or Another**

 _One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'_ _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_ _One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'_ _I'm gonna get ya', get ya' ,get ya', get ya'_ _-Blondie_

 **Hogwarts, last week of January, Marauders era.**

The sort of war between Sirius and Lynn became well known throughout the whole school, though it was really Sirius attempting to prank Lynn and her somehow avoiding everything he threw at her. It was more like Sirius trying to outsmart a fox. Key word trying.

Only when Sirius targeted Lily and sent her to the hospital crying, with her front teeth rapidly growing, did Lynn McLaughlin engage in the war. Before she only laughed at Sirius's predictable pranks targeted at her and occasionally tweaked it so that he either got hit by his own pranks, or got in trouble with a teacher for it.

However the attack on her best friend started a fire in her mind that would take quite some effort to put out. And Sirius Black found himself a victim of an onslaught of her tricks.

The first sign that something was wrong to the young boy, was the slight itching in his robes. He'd attempted to pour itching powder down her back in Herbology the other day, which she had narrowly dodged, so Lynn had decided to return the sentiment.

Sirius slowly trudged down the dormitory steps with his friends, itching slightly at the back of his kneck. As they entered the great hall, the itching sensation grew worse, and he was beginning to scratch at his skin with urgency.

"Why is my-" his question cut off as he spotted Lynn sitting a few spaces away from them, talking cheerfully with her redheaded friend. The girl hasn't even glanced in his direction, but Sirius knew immediately why he was so itchy.

"McLaughlin!" Growled Sirius, causing the Irish girl to turn and look at him curiously. "You did this!"

Lynn's eyebrows rose, and her signature smirk was beginning to show. "You don't mess with a girl's best friend Sirius. I'm vicious when you threaten what's mine."

Sirius groaned at her reasoning, getting up from the table. "Where you going?" Asked James, mouth half stuffed with sausage.

"Need to change my robes," muttered Sirius, heading back up to the dormitories. He inspected the others two sets of robes. One set had the telltale shimmering of itching powder on them, whilst the set that was hidden at the bottom of his trunk was untouched.

Didn't expect me to have a third set, did you McLaughlin? Thought Sirius whilst getting into his spare robes.

He headed to Charms, as class was about to start, though he didn't notice the strange looks he was receiving from the students he passed on his way. Once entering the classroom, a few heads turned towards the Gryffindor and frowns could be seen on many of their faces.

Sirius still remained oblivious to the stares and sat down heavily onto the bench beside James, who turned his head towards the boy. His eyes widened at the sight of him and a lopsided grin appeared on his face.

"So, McLaughlin put itching powder in your robes?" James questioned his best friend.

"She's a bloody nightmare," growled Sirius, grey eyes finding the strawberry blonde across the room. "But it wasn't that great of a prank."

"Then I suppose you wearing Slytherin robes was on purpose, now was it?" James snickered, watching as Sirius did a double take. And sure enough the Slytherin crest was presented proudly on his robes, clear as day whilst his normally red tie had been turned green.

"McLaughlin!" Sirius protested, practically ripping his tie from his kneck. "How the bloody hell did I not notice?"

The strawberry blonde only laughed as he attempted to change the colour in vain. As he continued, Professor Flitwick entered the classroom. He took one look at the struggling Gryffindor and gave a weary sigh. With a flick of his wand, he changed the colour back to red and gold.

"Who changed the colour boys," Flitwick squeaked, glancing between the Marauders.

Sirius smirked at the opportunity to get Lynn in trouble. "It was McLaughlin professor."

Professor Flitwick turned around and found Lynn on the other side of the room, who was conversing with Lily and feigning ignorance.

"Miss McLaughlin," called Flitwick, causing the strawberry blonde to turn around.

"Yes professor?" She spoke innocently, a charming smile gracing her face.

"10 points to Gryffindor for an excellent demonstration of the colour change spell."

Sirius Black's jaw dropped to the ground and Lynn McLaughlin beamed at the tiny professor and thanked him. Sirius caught the mischievous smirk she sent him as the professor started the class, and exasperation filled his body.

"I can't believe it," he muttered. James only looked at him with worry and the raven haired boy rested his head on the table. "How does she do it?"

"I think it's time to call for a truce mate," James advised him. "Before she really starts to prank you."

Sirius turned to look at the bespectacled boy with disbelief. "James, are you mad? A Marauder admitting defeat? Never."

"Your funeral," shrugged James, starting to doodle on his parchment.

Sirius decided to 'tactically retreat' so the strawberry blonde Gryffindor would leave him be. However this did not go to plan as the Irish girl had no intention on letting him get off easy. So the Marauder found himself a victim of his own failed pranks that he had attempted on Lynn.

He sat down in Transfiguration only to be met with a rather loud farting noise, much to Professor McGonagal's displeasure.

She sent Peeves after him, only it wasn't with Sirius's signature bucket of slime, but a bucket of glue and glitter.

And no amount of pleading could stop the poltergeist from pouring it on him.

The entire school anticipated each prank thrown back and forth between the two Gryffindors, and soon it began to get out of hand. Bystanders were hit by deflected pranks or ones that were miscalculated and hit the wrong person.

Sirius gained two detention from being caught by teachers, however to his disappointment Lynn was never caught. It was like a skill she was born with.

 **Gryffindor Common Room, February**

A few weeks later, as Sirius and the Marauder's entered the Gryffindor common room, a bucket of slime tipped and poured over his carefully styled locks, and before he could even protest a bag of owl feathers floated down and sticked to the slime. The fairly populated room turned and snickered at the second year's misfortune.

"Feathers," James observed. "Nice touch." He plucked one of the feathers off of Sirius's fuming face, and he watched as Sirius's stormy gray eyes scanned the common room for a certain Irish girl.

Lynn McLaughlin was sitting at the fireplace with Lily, Alice and Marlene. Sirius marched towards the group, the watching crowd easily parting as he flung slime everywhere.

"Oh dear," Lynn smirked as he approached. "Look what the cat dragged in." The girls all laughed at the look of thunder on Sirius's face. "Did you like the slime? Took a page out of your book and decided to adjust it a bit."

"Alright McLaughlin," Sirius growled. "You made your point." He jabbed his finger towards the Irish girl, making slime fly off his robes and nearly hit Lily. "Let's call a truce and leave each other alone."

Lynn raised an eyebrow at him, aquamarine eyes shining with amusement. "Admitting defeat so easily Black? I've only started pranking you back."

"And now you can stop," Sirius seethed, scraping most of the slime from his face and onto the floor. "The prank war's over. You won."

Lynn's smirk grew wider. "War implies that both sides have an equal chance of winning Black. Last time I checked that wasn't the case. None of your pranks even touched me."

Sirius took a breath as he found himself in a rather humiliating situation. However it was better than letting Lynn McLaughlin best him with his own pranks.

"And yours managed to hit the target every time, I know a superior prankster when I see one," Sirius stated calmly, trying not to look disgusted. "So I'm calling a truce. I'll leave you, Lily, Alice and Marls alone."

Lynn scanned him with narrowed eyes, trying to decide on whether or not he was sincere. "What do you think Lils?" The strawberry blonde turned to address her redheaded friend. "Do you think I should accept?"

Lily took in Sirius's slime smeared face and the feathers covering his clothes, giggling at the sight. "I think he's learnt not to mess with the Irish Lynnie."

Lynn nodded once and turned back to him. "Very well Black, I accept your surrender. However if you break your promises..."

She trailed off, though they both knew what would happen if he dared to prank her or her friends again. "Yeah, got it." He spun around and quickly made his way to the dormitories, slamming the door as he entered in frustration.

"How'd it go mate," James asked, throwing a card into the pile of exploding snap, which he was playing on the floor of the room with Peter. Remus lay on his bed, flicking to a new page in his novel.

"Humiliating, but she accepted," sighed Sirius, entering the bathroom so he could try and wash the slime from his hair. Thank God it was Friday because he had no other robes to wear.

The school returned to normal (at least, as normal as Hogwarts could be) with the Maurauders targeting Slytherins more often for their pranks. Sirius kept his distance from a certain Irish Gryffindor, who felt rather bored now that his attempts at pranking her were over.

That's why the Irish girl was currently hidden in a secret passageway behind a tapestry in the entrance hall, waiting patiently for all the Hufflepuffs to leave the Great Hall and go back to their common room. She needed to get into the kitchen, where she was sure was in the basement corridor from the stories her father told her about Hogwarts.

As soon as Amos Diggory had left the hall with his dormmates, the Irish girl slipped out of the passageway and trailed behind them, listening for their mindless chatter to fade as she stopped in the middle of the corridor. Her aquamarine eyes wandered the walls, looking the bowl of fruit. And there it was!

Giving the pear a tickle, it squirmed before transforming into a handle, which she pulled. Slowly, she swung the door open and stepped into the hidden room. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was greeted with.

House elves were everywhere, and all the young Gryffindor could do was gape at the tiny creatures.

"What the-"

She cut herself off mid sentence, plans of finding out how the food was sent to the great hall forgotten as she watched the tiny elves around the kitchen cleaning dirty plates.

"Good evening Miss," squeaked a voice, causing the strawberry blonde to look down in shock. There she was met with the sight of a tiny, bat-eared house elf, with large brown eyes.

"Oh, um... hi?"

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you have a great 2018! Follow, favourite, review!**


	7. 0-07 Radio Ga Ga

**7\. Radio Ga Ga**

 _I'd sit alone and watch your light_

 _My only friend through teenage nights_

 _And everything I had to know_

 _I heard it on my radio_

 _-Queen_

 **1st September 1989**

The rest of the Summer holidays saw Lynn and Harry growing closer; with visits to the Burrow and outings to quidditch matches and Diagon Alley throughout.

However September 1st came quickly, meaning that Lynn had to go back to teaching Arithmancy in Hogwarts.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry. Don't have too much fun without me," she grinned as she hugged goodbye to her godson by the fireplace. He was staying overnight at the Burrow, which the nine year old was rather excited about.

"The Burrow!" Shouted Harry, throwing down a handful of floo powder, and shortly arriving at the house with Molly waiting with Lunch.

Now that she had seen Harry off, she finished packing the trunk she was taking to Hogwarts with her and sent it to her office with a wave of her wand.

"Hogwarts!" She spoke aloud, feeling the dizzy sensation of floo travel as she passed through several chimneys before being spat out into her office.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed as she stumbled over her trunk. She had forgotten that she had moved it to her office. Grumbling to herslef she got back up on her feet and dragged her trunk to her room.

During the school year she mostly stayed at the castle, as her office was attached to her living quarters, which had a cosy living room and a bedroom.

And they were unashamedly covered in red and gold.

She exited the office and went into the classroom to set it up for classes tomorrow. She always liked to make a good impression on the third years.

However she was soon interrupted by a ghostly figure drifting through her wall.

"Oh Professor McLaughlin!" Called the particularly distressed ghost, the Fat Friar. "Peeves is giving the elves trouble. He's upset he can't attend the feast."

Lynn sighed. Of course he was. "Upset my arse. He's just tantruming because he didn't get his way."

She exited her classroom and made her way to the entrance hall, where she went on to the basement. The smell of cooking food wafting through the corridor. Without a second thought she tickled the pear and pulled the handle that appeared with a grunt.

When she entered the kitchen, the sound of wailing house elves and a cackling poltergeist met her ears. He pelted egg after egg at the kitchen walls, distressing the poor elves as they tried to work.

"PEEVES! I'M HOME!"

The poltergeist froze mid throw and slowly turned upside down and faced the door. "Well if it isnt Lynsie! Good to see you again madam! But if you could excuse me for one-"

"Come now Peeves, stop distressing the poor elves. Shouldn't you do something a bit more productive?" The woman leant on the wall as she watched the poltergeist contemplate her words.

"Like what, Lynsie Winsie," he asked, throwing the final egg over his shoulder.

Lynn let a smirk appear on her face. "Like, I don't know, trashing Snape's office. Heard he was the one that was insistent on you being banned from the great hall."

Peeves's eyes widened and light with fire. "Very well Lynsie. You make a good point." Without another word he flew straight at the wall with a shout of glee and disappeared from the kitchen. With a shake of her head, Lynn pulled her wand out and flicked it at the mess Peeves had inflicted, watching as everything righted itself again.

"I'm glad you stopped the elves from becoming to distressed Professor McLaughlin," came an amused voice from behind her. Dumbledore stood at the doorway and watched as the woman turned around in surprise. "Though I doubt Severus will be pleased with Peeves wrecking his office."

"I don't know what you could possibly mean Albus," spoke Lynn seriously. "I only calmly suggested to the poltergeist that he should leave the elves so, and he did so without compromise."

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement, as they exited the kitchen and continued to the entrance hall. "And how is life with Harry under your wing treating you?"

To be honest, Lynn had hoped that the headmaster would not mention Harry, for she had been struggling with rather angry emotions towards the wizard. "Better, now that I have him, and that he's gone from _that house_."

Dumbledore nodded at her reasoning, walking beside her as they climbed the staircases to their respective offices. "As much as I believe he is in safe hands, you must understand why I allowed him to stay with Petunia Evans. That night-"

"I know what happened Albus," interrupted Lynn, though not unkindly. "Lily's blood magic was what caused Voldy to die, and her sister can protect Harry with the very same blood magic, though unknowingly. But you must trust me Professor, I can protect him."

Dumbledore eyes twinkled as they came to Lynn's office. "I would not doubt that Professor McLaughlin. However much they try, not many can outfox the fox."

Lynn smirked as the wizard continued on his way towards his own office. Meanwhile Snape raged as a certain poltergeist threw one more glass jar of ingredients at the wall and blew a loud raspberry towards the potions master. "Take that snivelly!"

 **Great Hall**

Chatter filled the Great Hall as students slowly filled the four long tables. Most of the teachers were already seated, except for Professor Mcgonagall. Hagrid had just arrived after taking the first years across the lake, and was now seated between Professor Flitwick and Lynn.

Beside Lynn was the new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Thomas Hart.

For only five minutes had the man been sitting beside the strawberry blonde and had already managed to make her want to slap him.

"So, what subject do you teach Professor McLaughlin?"

"Arithmancy! Someone so young teaching such a difficult subject?"

"Are you married Professor McLaughlin?"

"I don't believe you! Surely a beautiful woman such as yourself managed to snag a husband? Maybe then you wouldn't have to work."

"Do you have children?"

She answered whatever questions he asked with short, one word answers hoping that the man would get the hint and realise she was in no mood to listen.

He either didn't notice or didn't care that she wasn't engaging in conversation and was instead gazing at the star sprinkled ceiling in what looked to be a pleading expression.

She almost cheered out loud when the first years, shivering and glancing around in fear and interest, were led into the hall to be sorted.

She spotted the twins in an instant, and sent them a wink as their excited eyes met hers.

"What house were you sorted into?" Hart asked her quietly, as Professor McGonagal began to call the first years to be sorted.

"Gryffindor," she replied, giving a polite clap as a girl was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Really? As it happens so was I," he spoke in what she believed was an attempted flirty tone.

"Must have been before my time then," she replied matter of factly, keeping her eyes on the sorting. Funnily enough he didn't speak to her again for the rest of the evening.

Lynn's stomach grumbled quietly as her thoughts wandered to the food. She couldn't wait for some Swiss roll.

The sorting finally reached the twins, who were the last to be sorted.

Fred was first, sitting on the stool with a small grin on his face, though from watching the boy grow up, she knew he was nervous. A few moments passed before the hat declared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors erupted in applause, Charlie and Percy clapping with extra enthusiasm as Fred dramatically bowed before taking a seat a their table. Lynn smirked at the boy's dramatics as she clapped along with them.

"Weasley, George."

George sat down and grinned like his brother, though Lynn watched as his his hands visibly shook by his sides.

It took George even less time than Fred to be sorted, as if the Sorting hat knew that separating them was unthinkable.

Dumbledore stood, causing the hall to fall silent as he spoke, only telling them to tuck in.

"Here yer go Lynn," spoke Hagrid, passing her the mash potatoes, which she dumped a spoonful of onto her plate.

"Thanks Hagrid," she passed the dish onto Professor Hart, who took it from her with a grin.

"I love potatoes," he said, seeming to have recovered from the sorting. "Best thing about the Irish I think."

"Aye I bet ye fuckin' do," Lynn muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Once the feast was over, (and Lynn had had 3 helpings of Swiss roll) the hall slowly emptied of drowsy students with the teachers not far behind them.

"Lynn!" called the twins as the woman reached the entrance hall.

"Professor," corrected Lynn with a smirk. "Don't forget."

Both of them sighed dramatically, "Professor, when can we take your classes," inquired George.

"Yeah I bet they're much more fun compared to Snape's," Fred continued, the three of them walking up the staircases.

"You can take it in third year, though it's pretty hard. Remember you took Percy's copy of Numerology and Grammatica?"

Their faces slowly turned from eager to absolute horror. They looked at each other before turning back to Lynn.

"We have to read that?!"

Lynn tried not to laugh as they went on about their journey to Hogwarts, telling her about how they released ten frogs they'd found in their garden in a compartment on the train.

"You haven't even gone to class and you're already causing mayhem," she shook her head, guiding them to the group of first years heading for the common room.

"Hurry and listen for the password, I'll see you tomorrow," she waved them away, continuing down the corridor to her room.

A tap on the window sounded just as she sat down on her bed. She opened the window to let Errol in and carefully untied the letter from his leg.

She read the short note from Molly, who told her that Harry was fine and had a lovely day playing quidditch with Ron. Taking a quill, she dipped it into her pot of ink and scribbled a thank you to the woman and told her that the twins made Gryffindor.

"Here you go Errol," she feed him a few owl treats and attached the letter to his leg, before letting him fly out the window again.

She settled herself into bed lying on her side for a moment to watch a photograph of her, Lily, James and Peter chucking snowballs at each other. Remus could be seen at the corner deep into a book sitting under a tree. There was an angry scorch mark on the other side of the photo; a mark made eight years ago on November 1st 1981.

 **Sorry I'm late! Hope your enjoying so far. Please don't forget to Follow, Favourite, Review!**

 **Kayla xx**


	8. 0-08 All We Are

**8\. All We Are**

 _I tried to paint you a picture_

 _The colors were all wrong_

 _Black and white didn't fit you_

 _And all along_

 _You were shaded with patience_

 _Your strokes of everything_

 _That I need just to make it_

 _But I can see, yeah_

 _-OneRepublic_

 **Hogwarts kitchens end of February 1973**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Perhaps it was fate that they had both ended up at the same place with mischief in their minds. Perhaps fate knew that they were going to end up friends that year anyway.

Or maybe fate wanted to fuck Hogwarts up.

"What am I doing here? I was here first," said Lynn, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Yeah? Well now you can leave," Sirius huffed, holding open the door for her.

Lynn opened her mouth to argue, however her eyes widened before she flew at the door clicking it shut.

"What are you-"

"Hufflepuff prefects idiot, are you deaf?"

Sirius was pretty certain there was nothing wrong with his ears, but something freakishly good with Lynn's.

"What do you want anyway?" Sirius groaned stepping further into the kitchen, where house elves were bustling around.

"What I want? I was here first Black, it should be me asking that question."

"How do you even know about the kitchens anyway?

"My mother went to Hogwarts. She told me. How about You?"

"Mr. Potter told James."

There was a short silence before Lynn held up her empty vial of a purple potion. "It's hiccoughing potion. Spiked most of the food and drink with it."

Sirius frowned and shook his head. "Hiccoughing potion cures hiccups, why bother?"

"I reversed it."

His eyebrows flew up in surprise, and he worked to keep the admiration from his face. However he knew he failed when her usual smirk graced her lips.

"And what does the great Sirius Black want with the kitchens of Hogwarts?"

Sirius, with a flourish, whipped out a full bottle of babbling beverage. Lynn nodded her approval.

"Wonder how mixing them will turn out."

"I like how you think McLaughlin."

They found out 20 mins later when the great hall erupted in hiccups with endless chatter in between.

Sirius and Lynn, sitting side by side, snickered as they feasted on the untouched toast they had set aside for themselves. Remus took a couple of slices too, as he had come in late and hadn't touched any of the spiked food.

However James and Peter were not so lucky.

James gasped dramatically and placed his hand over his heart. "Siriuswhyareyou *hic* sittingbeside *hic*McLaughlinIthought *hic* you didn'tgetalong*hic*."

They glanced at each other with mischief in their eyes.

"Well we've decided on removing the truce," Lynn explained over James's continuous hiccoughing.

"And have instead formed an unbreakable partnership" Sirius finished.

"Save us all," groaned Remus.

 **Somewhere in Hogwarts start of March**

"Bloody hell Black could you be any clumsier?"

"Well I'm sorry McLaughlin but I wasn't prepared for being suddenly tugged behind a tapestry I never knew existed."

"Not my fault you couldn't see where we all went. You were wandering around like a headless chicken."

"Shush Filch is coming!" James whispered harshly, scolding the bickering pair.

The group quietened as quick footsteps and short breath could be heard passing the tapestry.

"We've got them now my sweet," his nasally voice spoke, a responding meow could be heard.

They both stopped short, and they all held their breath.

"Meow."

The tapestry flung sideways, and Filch's creepy grin appeared in front of them.

"Oh shit."

 **Girl's dorm March 15th nearly two weeks later**

To be honest, Lynn did not expect to find a friend in Sirius Black, let alone all four of the Marauders, but she found herself spending more and more time with the group.

Unfortunately, that meant she spent less time with Lily, who had brought up the issue one night in the dorm.

"How was your day," Lily asked breezily, throwing her shirt in the wash basket.

"Great actually," Lynn smiled, not detecting her friend's anger. "Me and James-"

"Oh bloody James Potter, but of course!" Lily bursted out, turning to face the shocked strawberry blonde. "What's so great about James Potter, excluding his arrogance and bullying tendencies!?"

Lynn frowned. What was wrong with her?

"Lily don't talk about-"

"Oh so you're defending him now! Severus was right! Black and Potter's got you trapped in their... their fan club!"

Marlene and Alice watched in shock as the usually best friend started their yelling match at each other two feet apart.

"What's Sniv- Severus got to do with any of this? And I'm not part of the fan club!"

"Severus knows what those what those boys are really like unlike you! You've been strutting about the castle like you're one of them! Sneaking out at night, getting detentions!"

Was she for real? She had only gotten one detention.

"Its just a bit of fun Lily! At least I'm not hanging around blood purists like Snape! Doing nothing while they bully muggleborn first years!"

"Severus would never! You're just hating him because it's what Potter and Black want you to think!"

"And you're just blind! He's dark Lils! I've known that the moment I met him! Pouring over cursed books, secretly calling others that- that disgusting name!"

"How dare you! Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well I ain't calling ye a truther!"

Goddammit her accent was showing more.

"That's not even a word you- you Irish hooligan!"

"Don't you DARE INSULT MY COUNTRY! You stiff, nagging BRIT!"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I PLEASE YOU FAKE, PRANCING LEPRECHAUN!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME!"

"I WILL!"

"BE CAREFUL! YOU MIGHT START ANOTHER POINTLESS IRISH REVOLUTION!"

"TRY ME EVANS! I'LL BRING ALONG THE IRA!"

"THEY'VE KILLED PEOPLE!"

"SO HAVE THE ACTUAL BRITISH POLICE!

"THEIR STOPPING TERRORISTS!"

"I DON'T SEE WHAT THE IRA HAS TO DO WITH ANYTHING SO SHUT UP!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

They both stormed to their beds and drew their curtains across violently. An uncomfortable silence ensued after, with only Marlene and Alice shuffling about getting ready for bed.

Maybe things would have played out differently if Lynn understood Lily's hurt feelings about her best friend spending time with the Marauder's, or if Lily understood how the Marauders let the part of Lynn that longed for adventure and mischief roam free.

Maybe Lynn wouldn't be against Snape if she knew his father abused him. Perhaps Severus Snape would be less against muggles if his father wasn't the only example he had growing up.

Perhaps the world would be a better place if there was a little more understanding in it.

 **Friday 16th March**

When Lynn woke up the next morning Lily had already left the dormitory. Marlene and Alice were half dressed.

"Hey girlie," Marlene grinned sadly, pulling on her jumper. "You okay?"

"Yeah fantastic," she replied dryly, shoving her covers aside. She pulled on her uniform quickly and was last to leave the room.

Surprisingly, the Marauders, except Remus, were sitting at the table eating breakfast when she came down.

"Where's Remus?" She asked them, taking a seat beside Sirius and ignoring Lily who was a few spaces down from them.

"He's visiting his mum, she's ill," Peter replied quickly.

Lynn frowned at him. "Well I hope she gets better."

No one replied, so she took out her sketch book from her back and a charcoal pencil.

"You're always drawing in that... can I see?" Sirius reached out to grab the book from her hands, which caused her to yelp and hug it to her chest.

Sirius's eyes widened in surprise before glinting with curiosity. "What are you drawing? You're not drawing me are you? Though I wouldn't blame you, I'm a muse."

She glared at him menacingly before opening up her sketch book again to a new page. "Hardly you eejit. I just draw what's on my mind. They're not very good anyway," she muttered, cheeks tinging pink.

Sirius scoffed. "Yeah right. I bet they're fantastic. You're bloody good at everything."

She rolled her eyes, not taking her eyes off the page as she dragged her pencil across the page quickly, almost as if on auto pilot. "I'm not good at everything. I can't whistle."

Sirius, James and Peter all snorted at her statement.

"Here show us and we'll tell you if they're good," James said, holding his hand out.

She looked at him distrustfully, before slowly putting down her pencil and handing him the sketchpad. James flicked to the beginning of the boom as the Marauders each leaned in to see.

Their jaws dropped as they flicked through the black dusted pages. The first was a shadowy face, messy strokes of charcoal defining his face.

The second was the back of a girl, looking into a room. It's was slightly less clear, the girls features unseen.

The third made no sense to them, random curved lines on the page. Curving upwards and downwards from a horizontal line.

The fourth however, was black watercolour paint, and they could recognise hogwarts in the background, though why five different animals were running across the page was beyond them.

"I only started this book a week ago so there's only a few there," Lynn told them when they didn't say anything, playing with her hair nervously.

Peter gaped at her in wonder. "These- these are.."

"Wonderful."

"Bloody brilliant."

"Amazing."

She blushed slightly whilst snatching her sketch book back, shoving it into her back. "We should probably get to class."

They entered Charms right on time, and before she could even respond, Sirius grabbed her wrist and dragged her to Remus's empty seat.

"What if I wanted to sit with Lily?" Lynn told him, not protesting as she sat down.

"If you did, you would have sat with her at breakfast like normal."

Lynn's eyebrows rose at his perceptiveness, but said nothing to disagree.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

 **Hey guys! Posted a chapter quicker this time! Please follow, favourite and review! Also if you have a Wattpad account could you please vote for this story. The accoumt is the same name** **and the story is titled "The Vixen."**

 **Kayla x**


	9. 0-09 Fairytale of New York

**9\. Fairytale of New York**

 _Insert favourite Christmas song_

 _-Your Own Choice_

(p.s My personal favourite is Fairytale of New York by The Pogues. Must be the Irish in me.)

(p.s.s yes I know it's the end start of February, but I don't care. I'm writing a Christmas chapter.)

 **The Burrow Saturday 2nd September 1989**

"Lynn!" cheered Harry, hugging the woman around the middle as she stepped through the Burrow fireplace.

"Harry! Did you have a good time?" grinned Lynn, ruffling the excited boys hair.

"Yep!"

"Hi Lynn!" Ron and Ginny waved at her from the dinner table, helping themselves to Molly's delicious breakfast.

"Oh Lynn dear sit yourself down and have something to eat," Molly said, placing a recently cooked plate of sausages on the table, the smell enticing the woman further.

"Don't mind if I do."

She grabbed her own plate and sat down beside Harry, placing sausage, scrambled egg, bacon and toast on it.

"How are the boys?" Molly asked, finally sitting down to take a sip of tea. "I do hope there staying out of trouble."

"Classes haven't started as the feast was on a Saturday," Lynn told her. "Though I'm sure they'll do great once they begin. Percy will be as engaged as ever, Charlie will spend all his free time with Hagrid's animals and the twins... the twins will have the time of their lives."

Molly tutted. "Those two will give me more trouble than the rest of them combined, I'm sure of it."

Lynn only laughed. "As long as they don't hurt anyone... what's wrong with a little mischief, ey Molly?"

Molly shook her head and smiled slightly. "You got up to a lot more than a little mischief when you were in Hogwarts."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

The two women grinned at each other. "Your godmother was more trouble than the twins, I'll tell you that Harry."

"Really?" Harry's eyes lit up, as he turned to Lynn. "With my mum and dad?"

Lynn burst out laughing. "Oh no, not your mum. Your dad, certainly, but your mum was a prefect and head girl. She was never one for pranks and mischief."

Harry's grin widened, and listened with Ron, Ginny and Molly as she continued on.

"There was this caretaker in hogwarts, he's still there now the miserable eejit, who terrorised the students for the simplest things." She took a sip of her tea before going on.

"The first prank I played with your father was on him. It was pretty simple, we magically flipped all his furniture and stuck it on the roof." Harry giggled at the thought and Lynn winked at him.

"It took bloody ages too, and he came back just as we left. Chased us around half the school before finding us hiding in that tapestry Remus found. It was that stupid cat that found us."

Ron and Ginny laughed at her whilst Harry frowned. "Remus? Did my dad have other friends?"

Lynn's smile disappeared before being replaced quickly by a fake one, and only Molly had spotted it.

"Yes. We called ourselves the Marauders, bunch of twats we were really. There was James, Remus, Peter and- and me," she said, feeling Molly's stare on her.

"What happened to them?" Harry asked, eager to know more.

"Well... Peter died in the war. Remus and I just lost contact, both of us in grief I guess," she shrugged, taking a bite of food.

"Oh," was Harry's only response.

 **LINE BREAK**

The weather became colder as December approached. The twins, much to Molly's displeasure, had already received 4 detentions.

Lynn came to eat breakfast with the Weasleys every morning, and took Harry home on the weekends.

She spent Halloween with him, taking him, Ron and Ginny out trick or treating.

However as Christmas approached, she found herself more and more stressed out.

"What the hell am I gonna do," she groaned, pacing Molly's kitchen one Saturday morning as Harry and Ron played outside in the snow.

"It's his first Christmas with me, and I doubt he received many nice presents with Petunia and that oaf, so how do I make it perfect for him!"

"Relax dear, I'm sure anything you do Harry would love," Molly tried to comfort her.

"I could get him a broomstick? Maybe a... a book. No that's not very thoughtful..."

"Lynn."

I could-"

"Lynn!"

She stopped pacing and turned to Molly. "Harry adores you. Honestly he doesn't shut up about you to Ron. He's going to love christmas."

Lynn sent her a grateful smile before sitting down beside the older woman.

"And I hope you'll join us for Christmas dinner."

"We'll be there," Lynn promised her, taking a sip of tea.

 **Lynn's flat, London, 25th December 1989**

When Christmas did come Harry was the first awake. He almost felt guilty for the hope in his chest as he peered around his door to look into the kitchen. He'd never received presents before, so as he entered the living room, his heart swelled as his eyes settled on the gifts he'd received.

Beautifully wrapped presents of all colours lay on the sofa and under the tree that he and Lynn had decorated once she had got off for the Christmas holidays. He wondered if Lynn would be okay with him waking her up. It wasn't as if he had ever had a reason to wake the Dursleys up.

He spotted a note on the coffee table, reading:

"When you're awake, slap me until I wake up too x."

Harry's grin was wide as he raced to his godmother's bedroom, pushing open the door and flinging himself onto the bed. A soft grunt sounded from the strawberry blonde, and she groaned aloud.

"7:00am?"

Harry's grin faded slightly, and he tensed slightly.

"What would a lazy woman like me be doing up at 7:00am?"

Harry's ears picked up her playful tone and immediately relaxed as she shifted slightly.

"Do I have marking to do? Classes to teach? Say, why is there a Potter in my room?"

"Lynnn," whined Harry, snickering. "Get up, it's Christmas!"

"It's Christmas?"

She leapt out of the covers, causing Harry to squeak as he fell backwards, before quick hands reached and held him before he fell.

"Well what are we waitin' for? There's presents to be opened, carols to be sung, dinner to be ate."

She tugged on her red silk dressing gown and followed the skipping boy into the living room. She flicked her wand to switch on the kettle and sat in her armchair. "Go on Harry," she urged, when he paused, as if unsure of whether or not he was allowed to touch the carefully wrapped presents.

He picked up the long, thin parcel first, taking his time in undoing the paper, and unwrapped the new Comet two forty.

"Wow," he whispered, running his hand along the broom handle. "Thank you!"

She grinned at him, sending him a wink. "Comets are good enough quality, pretty decent for your first broom."

He gave her a hug, before going to unwrap the rest of his presents. She had got him two more books to read, knowing that he enjoyed catching up on the Wizarding World, called "The Tales of Beetle the Bard," and "Protection Charm your mind."

"That one is so I can teach you occlumency," she explained, pointing to the yellow covered book. "So people can't reach into your mind and read your thoughts."

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Read- read my thoughts?"

"Don't worry, it's pretty rare for someone to know such a difficult skill. Occlumency is just a precaution."

In truth she didn't want Dumbledore to invade his mind and privacy, for she was sure he would do so for information in serious events.

He opened the next package, which was warm winter clothes and a pair of new boots. Pulled the coat from the box, intending to try it on, before noticing an envelope fall out. Curiosity taking over, he reached out and opened it, reading the slips of paper inside, reading Air France, Boarding Pass, Geneva, Switzerland.

Wait... I don't understand," Harry frowned at the ticket. "Who's this for?"

"My owl."

"...Wait what?"

"Harry it's your ticket. We're going to Switzerland."

Harry's emerald eyes widened in surprise. "Really? You're taking me with you?"

"Of course I am. We're going in two days and staying for a week, if that's alright with you. On the sixth day we're taking a train to Étretat, France, to see my younger brother, Ruairi."

Harry grinned and gave her another tight hug, making Lynn laugh in delight.

He opened his last two presents from her, a box of an assortment of wizards sweets and a photo album.

He flicked through its pages, photos she had kept from her teenage years resting in its pages. Lily and her in first year, many of Lynn and James in their third year and Lily and James's wedding photo.

"A friend of mine, Hagrid, helped me put it together."

"Thank you," he spoke softly, running his hands over the pages. He continued flicking, before coming near the end, where there were many drawings of James and Lily, both separate portraits, or cuddling on a sofa and laughing together.

"Did you draw these?" Harry questioned, eyes flickering to the many sketch books at the other side of the room.

"Yeah, drew them through out Hogwarts. Thought you might like them."

She traced her aquamarine eyes across the fine pencil strokes, detailing Lily's sparkling eyes and James's crooked grin.

She pointed to the first one, drawn in third year, of James with his chin held high and smirk set. "He pestered me until I used him as a muse. James and S- James was always one for dramatics."

Harry grinned, but his smile did not reach his eyes. Lynn only gave him a sad smile before picking up a present of her own.

"Ah. Molly's knitted woolly socks are my favourite."

Harry fetched his own present from Molly and tore the paper open. Inside was a emerald green knitted jumper and a tin of homemade fudge.

Lynn took another one of the presents, and read the label. "Oh this must be my secret Santa."

Harry frowned. "Hogwarts teachers do secret santa?"

"Of course we do! We have Dumbledore as a boss don't we? At least this year I didn't get Filch. Rough year that was. This year I had Snape. Horrible person to get along with, easiest person to buy for. Just get him rare potion ingredients and you can almost see some life in his eyes."

She tore the paper, revealing a large box of pumpkin pasties and a crystal figurine of a fox. "Definitely McGonagall."

The last present Harry received, was wrapped in red paper, with gold stars decorating it. Once he had opened it, a cloak slipped out of the wrappings. Lynn's eyes widened in shock. "How did..."

Harry only picked it up and inspected it. "It's... it's a cloak."

Lynn frowned, standing up from her chair. "That's not just a cloak Harry." She took it into her hands and held it out. "It was your father's invisibility cloak."

She swung it around Harry's , shoulders, and turned him to face the mirror on the wall.

"My- my body's gone!" He looked down, at where his legs should be, but seen nothing.

"They're invisible love."

He inspected himself in the mirror again, before taking the cloak off and allowing his body to reappear. "That's so cool."

He turned back to the wrapping paper where there was a note still in it.

"Use it well. It isn't signed."

Lynn took the note from him and read the note too. It was in elegant handwriting she knew well.

Lynn smiled at him as he inspected the cloak once more, his features reminding her so much of James.

"How about you put everything you got into your room and I'll start breakfast. Pancakes for a treat yeah?"

The fire erupted in brilliant, emerald flames, causing Ron to jump and turn to face it. Harry was spat out first, though despite how many times he has used the floo, he still lost his balance and tripped onto the rug.

"Harry!" Ron cheered, causing everyone in the house to look up. "Merry Christmas!"

Harry grinned and looked up at the redhead from where he lay. "Merry Christmas."

Lynn stepped out of the flew, nearly tumbling over Harry.

"Shit...take mushrooms!" She gasped, catching herself before she fell. "Sorry Harry.

The twins, hearing the commotion, flew down the stairs into Lynn's arms. "HAPPY CHRISTMAS!"

She laughed and ruffled their hairs, slowly moving towards the living room with them still holding onto her.

"Thanks for the Zonko products Lynn," George said, dragging his feet to stop her from moving anymore.

"Yeah, and the Honeydukes. Ron's already ate all his. Good thing he can't eat the Chudley Cannons cap."

Ron spluttered beside them, Harry attempting to hide his grin as the twins teased him.

They finally let her go, allowing her to enter the living room where Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Ginny were gathered.

"Merry Christmas Lynn, thought I heard someone come in," Arthur greeted, resting in his armchair.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Lynn said, falling into the sofa beside Charlie.

Charlie smiled softly at her, leaning in slightly to talk to her quietly. "Those books are great. I already love the sound of the Romanian reserve."

Lynn smiled and nodded, knowing that he couldn't say much else in fear of his parents hearing his plans of leaving.

Percy entered the living room, his hands in his pockets. "Oh, Merry Christmas Lynn."

A sudden, loud squeak made them jump as something in Percy's pockets squirmed violently.

Percy gasped in surprise. "Scabbers! What are you- I'll just take him upstairs."

The boy rushed back up the stairs quickly and came down just in time for Molly to call them all for dinner.

They sat around the table feasting on roast turkey and ham, which was soon replaced by desserts of Christmas pudding, yule log and trifle.

Later on, everyone sat with their bellies satisfyingly full and talked quietly among themselves.

Lynn was nearly finished sketching a hippogriff under Ginny's request when she noticed Harry's distant look. He was pretending to listen to Ron talk excitedly about the Chudley Cannons' next match and nodded every so often.

"Here ye go love," Lynn smiled, handing Ginny the page.

"Best we be getting home," Lynn said finally, noticing Harry's thoughtful look getting deeper and deeper. "Thanks so much for the dinner Molly."

She seen them off, following them to the fireplace.They each threw their handfuls of floo powder down into the fire and stepped into the emerald flames. They emerged back in their flat, Harry almost stumbling over his feet again.

Lynn turned to Harry who still had a look of deep thought on his face. "You alright Harry?"

He jumped slightly before giving her a sheepish smile. "Yeah, yeah. Nothing."

She frowned at him slightly, watching as he bit his lip in hesitation. "You can tell me anything Harry, just know that."

Harry glanced up at her, before looking back at his feet. "It's, it's just... where are my parents?"

Lynn frowned deeply, not sure about what he was asking. They were dead, and he knew it.

"I mean where are they buried," Harry corrected quickly, eyes darting up.

Lynn smiled sadly at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Harry... it's purely up to you, but if you want to visit your parents... I can take you."

Harry's eyes widened, not expecting her answer. "You mean... to their grave?"

Lynn nodded. "Only when you want to Harry."

He stayed silent for a moment in thought, yet there was no hesitation in his mind.

"I want to go."

Lynn nodded and held out his winter coat and hat. "It's cold in Godric's Hollow."

She held her arm out for Harry to take, and side along apparated him to the front gate, after warning him of the sickness that came with side apparation.

Harry doubled over, and tried to keep his dinner in his stomach. Suddenly third helpings didn't seem like a great idea.

Lynn only stood beside him and rubbed his back gently before his stomach settled.

"You weren't joking about the discomfort," gasped Harry, clutching onto Lynn's arm.

Lynn sent him a small smirk. "You get used to it."

She led him towards the graveyard, their feet crunching through fresh snow. Harry noticed the line of tombstones behind the large memorial, his stomach turning to lead as the truth about what they were doing sunk in.

They were visiting his parents grave.

Lynn stopped them for a moment in front of the memorial, and Harry turned to ask her why. Then he noticed it.

The worn stone shifted into a statue of three people. A youthful couple, with the mother holding a young baby.

Harry stares at the statue, his eyes tracing the lines of his parents smiling faces. Their features closely resembled thephotographs he had of them.

"I carved their faces."

Harry looked up at her in surprise, but didn't say anything, in fear that his voice would break with emotion.

Lynn led him through the kissing gate into the graveyard, a couple of old wizarding names he recognised from the books he'd read on the wizarding world.

She slowly came to a stop and turned towards a snow covered patch, with a marble white tombstone reading:

James Potter

Born 23 March 1960

Died 31 Octber 1981

Lily Potter

Born 30 January 1960

Died 31 Octber 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death

Harry couldn't stop the tears rolling down his cheeks at the sight of the names, and Lynn regretted her decision to come here. He clutched onto her arm in sorrow, gazing at the names imprinted in the stone.

The strawberry blonde raised her wand and made a circular ring of Christmas roses, leering Harry catch it in midair. He leant down and placed the wreath against the tombstone, wiping away his tears.

"Can we- can we go?"

Lynn wasted no time in guiding him back through the rows of graves and out into the street.

"Hang on, I'm going to apparate."

They disappeared with a crack, leaving behind their footprints that soon filled with the continuing fall of snow, and the lonely, shared grave of a couple who should have lived to see their son grow up.

 _So I haven't updated in like over two weeks... here have an extra long chapter. I had this idea stuck in my head but I didn't know how to transition it, but here you go, hope you enjoyed._

 _Please feel free to favourite, follow and review! This story is also on wattpad._


	10. 0-10 Celtic Symphony

**10\. Celtic Symphony**.

 _It was far across the sea,_

 _When the devil got a hold of me,_

 _He wouldn't set me free,_

 _So he kept me soul for ransom._

 _-The Wolfe Tones_.

 **17th March 1973**

"Hurry yourself up!" called Lynn, pushing through the door of the boy's dorm without bothering to knock. She was met with the usual mess of the boy's clothes strewn across the floor and open trunks with books thrown into it.

"Hello?" James called, shooting up from his sleep, squinting around without his glasses to aid him.

"What are you doing? It's not even nine yet! It's Sunday!" groaned Sirius, throwing his pillow at the girl, who only side stepped it.

"I know. But it's an important day!"

They all stared blankly at her.

"Why am I even friends with you people? It's the 17th of March!"

"Is it your birthday? Should have told us before hand Lynsie," yawned James.

"It's... it's saint Paddy's day."

Remus's face showed his understanding, so he wished her a happy saint Patrick's day and went back to sleep. But the others looked even more confused.

"What's Saint Paddy's day?"

"I'm gonna pretend you never asked that Black."

They still looked confused, so she sighed and sat down on the edge of Sirius's bed. "Saint Patrick is a muggle story, but wizards know him as Maewyn Succat."

They all made noises of understanding, before becoming confused again.

"That bloke that performed wandless magic to escape pirates when he was 10? Muggles celebrate him?"

"Well muggles believed that he was a messenger of God, and he was... sort of. He was some kind of seer. Really powerful. The muggle version is that he brought Catholicism to Ireland," she explained.

"The Wizard version is that he introduced magic into the community and had children there, starting the oldest Irish magical bloodline in Ireland."

"Oh," was Sirius's only response before going back to sleep.

 **11am**

When students started appearing in the great hall, they were met with a bombardment of Irish flags and shamrock green... everything. The tables were green, the tapestries and school banners were covered in shamrock and large hand drawn posters saying "HAPPY SAINT PATRICK'S DAY!" were on the walls with charmed dancing leprechauns on its coloured pages.

The Marauders sat down at the end of the table, near the second year girls, and Lynn pretended not to notice Lily scramble far away from them. She took out her sketchbook and continued to shade a piece she was working on last night.

"How the hell did you manage all this?" asked James, looking around the hall.

"My brothers helped me," she answered him, not looking up.

Pumpkin juice squirted out of his mouth as he choked unexpectedly. "Your brothers?!"

"Don't be so dramatic Potter."

They all looked at her, and she only shrugged. "Did I not mention this? I have a brother named Podraig in Ravenclaw. He's head boy. And Connor in fourth year, who's in Gryffindor with me."

"No, you didn't mention that!" Sirius exclaimed, looking at her.

"Oh, well, now you know."

"Connor McLaughlin's your brother?" James asked in disbelief. "The beater for the Gryffindor team?"

"Last time I checked we had the same last name."

"Don't get sassy with us young lady," scolded Sirius, snapping his fingers. Lynn only raised an eyebrow at the lad and shrugged.

"What I don't understand is how you get away with things like this?" James went on. "If we tried to decorate the hall for some holiday Mcgonagal would skin us alive."

"It's a skill she has," Sirius loudly whispered to the boys. "She uses the power of the gingers and the leprechauns to get what she- ow!"

He rubbed his shoulder where the Irish woman had smacked him and glared at her playfully, though she only continued to sketch and ignored his prescence.

"It's because Podraig refused to do it secretly and asked Dumbledore if we could," Lynn answered James. "Personally I thought it would be more fun to do it on the sly, but Podraig said it would be too obvious it was us, and he didn't want to lose _his title_."

They both snorted, grinning at the thought of caring about being _head boy_.

Sirius caught sight of someone entering the hall and nudged Remus beside him. "Speaking of Connor McLaughlin..."

They watched him enter, casually walking with his hands in his pockets and chestnut hair messed up from sleep.

Now that they knew, they could see a resemblance between the two, with the same piercing aquamarine eyes and playful smirk gracing his lips.

"Could you four be any less subtle," Lynn asked, rolling her eyes at the boys. "Honestly you're like those older girls that treat him like a God, when in reality he's an absolute twat."

"Why isn't he ginger?" Sirius demanded, turning back to her.

"Because not all Irish people are gingers Black."

He didn't bother listening to her response, instead his attention was on her sketchbook. "What are you drawing?"

She looked down at the piece and frowned. What was she drawing? "It's- it's a shadowy dog... I think."

The other Marauders leant forward and studied her drawing too, frowning slightly. "What do you mean you think? You're the one drawing, shouldn't you know?"

Lynn shrugged, starting to shade the background again. "Sometimes I just go on autopilot. Draw subconsciously."

"Yeah that makes no sense."

 **23rd March 1973**

"McLaughlin for God's sake."

Lynn's eyes shot open in surprise, before slowly closing again. For a moment she thought she heard Lily-

"McLaughlin shut them up!"

She sat up, and turned her head towards Lily's bed, where the redhead was tossing around grumpily.

"What, are we on surname basis now Evans?"

"Stop being petty and tell Black to shut up," she groaned, shutting her drapes again.

It was only then did Lynn notice that the were two voices shouting her name, loud enough to wake up the entire Gryffindor tower.

"LYNN!"

"Oh my lord," she muttered, throwing her blankets off of her and slipping her dressing gown on. She exited the dorm, apologising to the girls who had their heads stuck out of their doors to glare at her.

When she got the the staircase, she realised that they had now converted into a slide, letting her know that one of the boys had attempted to climb them.

"What in Godric's Hollow do you two want?" She whispered harshly down the stairs to Peter and Sirius. "You've woken up half of Gryffindor tower you pricks."

"Don't you think it's unfair that you're allowed in the boys' dorm, and we can't even go up the stairs?" Sirius wondered, giving her a lopsided grin. "We were on our way to wake you and then, whoosh, no more stairs!"

"It's James's birthday, we need you to help surprise him," Peter added, answering her real question. She let out a sigh, and gracefully slid down the transfigured stairs.

"Could ye not have told me before this mornin'?" she asked them grumpily, stretching her arms to try and rid her of her drowsiness. They both only stared at her, until she threw her arms up in exasperation. "What?!"

"Your accent is showing," Sirius grinned, eyes shining playfully. His expression reminded Lynn vaguely of a puppy. "It shows when you're angry, that's adorable."

She half heartedly glared at the boy, who's grin didn't falter, before sighing in resignation. "Let's just give the birthday boy a loving wake-up call."

Imagine James surprised yells when four second years jumped on him, belting out happy birthday in different keys and volumes, with Sirius being the loudest and Remus, still half asleep, singing in a much quieter and more pleasant voice.

"Yep. Gryffindor tower is definitely awake now," Lynn smirked, giving James a hug after pulling Sirius off the boy. "Most were already awake because of those two eejits shouting up the girl's staircase."

James grinned, throwing his covers off him to get up. "Did they try and get up the stairs?"

"Oh yeah," Lynn confirmed. "Sorry I missed the idiot that was stupid enough to do it falling flat on their ass."

Sirius raised his hand proudly, waving it enthusiastically in the air. "I was the idiot that was stupid enough to do it!"

"Well done Black." She applauded slowly and sarcastically, which didn't stop Sirius from leaning into a deep bow.

Lynn grabbed the nearest pillow and wacked it across Sirius's face, wiping the smug grin off it. Peter looked around him and grinned, watching and cheering Lynn on as she leapt gracefully around the room trying to avoid an equally graceful Sirius, who was now trying to hit her back. He almost caught her, throwing the pillow with all his might. However she ducked last minute, meaning it hit Remus squarely in the face.

Lynn's eyes widened, and she sought (and failed) to hold her laughter in. Remus calmly picked up the pillow he was hit with, and turned towards Sirius.

"Now Remy, let's use our words."

With a speed Lynn didn't even know Remus possessed, he pounced on the pureblood.

"No! No, not the hair! Don't mess up the hair!"

Students passed the second year dorms, irritated from being harshly woken up at six in the morning. They raised their eyebrows at the dramatic screams of anguish, Welsh death threats and the howls of laughter coming from two boys and an Irish girl.


	11. 1-01 Without Me

**1.1. Without Me**

 _Guess who's back, back again_

 _Shady's back, tell a friend_

 _-Eminem_

 **1st September 1991** **, Harry's era**

"Are you sure you've got everything?"

"Yeah."

"Where's your wand?"

"...in my room."

"Are you sure you've got everything?"

"No."

"Good answer."

Harry turned and quickly grabbed his wand from his bedside table, where it has been sitting since he bought it in Diagon Alley. Despite how many times he'd asked, Lynn denied him any chance of trying some spells with a smirk.

"You have to wait until Hogwarts Potter. Don't even try the puppy eyes on me. One of my friends was a master at the puppy eyes," she told him every time he asked.

Harry Potter was no longer the scrawny, unnourished boy that lived in the cupboard under the stairs. Instead he was now much healthier, his skin no longer sallow and his eyes no longer held the longing of a family who loved him, now that he had his godmother and the care of the Weasley's.

Of course sometimes he felt nervous that he would wake up and it would all be a dream. He was terrified at first of angering Lynn and nearly fainted from stress that time he knocked over and broke a vase in the living room. However he had rarely witnessed the strawberry blonde losing her temper, except perhaps last year when the Daily Prophet tried to follow them in Diagon Alley.

Lynn shrunk his luggage and placed it in her pocket, before grabbing Harry's free hand and pulling him out the door, with Hedwig in her cage being carried by Harry. They travelled down the busy streets of London, as their home was only 15 minutes away from Kings Cross Station.

"Why can't you just take me and Ron through the fireplace in your office, instead of the train?" Harry asked his Godmother.

"That's not the point of taking the train Harry, it's part of the Hogwarts experience."

They weaved through the crowds of muggles, who gave the pair strange looks as Harry was holding a very noticeable cage containing an owl. However that wasn't the only strange thing these people had seen today, as soon after Lynn and Harry had entered the station, an army of redheads followed quickly behind them.

"Come on quickly!" Molly urged her children. "This place is packed with muggles as usual."

"Ron!" Harry called excitedly, waving the boy over. The Weasley family directed their course towards the black haired boy and his strawberry blonde guardian. Ginny waved shyly at Harry, blushing slightly when he waved back.

"Get to London alright Molly?" Lynn grinned, walking in step with her as they continued forward towards the barrier.

"Oh fine, fine. Arthur drove us, though he had to leave for work. The new car is quite roomy," she told her breathlessly. "These muggles are quite inventive aren't they?"

Lynn's eyes shone with mirth, nodding her head in agreement. What Molly didn't know was that Arthur had placed an extension charm on the Ford.

"Alright Percy, you first," Molly said once they reached the barrier. Percy nodded, before taking a running start towards the barrier. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he disappeared through it.

"How- how did he..."

Lynn smiled at him in amusement, but gave him no explanation, as she was interrupted by Molly and the twins.

"Alright Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred I am!"

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother."

Molly looked genuinely sorry as she apologised to her sons, waving Fred, pretending to be George, forward. Fred's mischievous grin was evident as he turned his head towards his mother. "Only joking. I am Fred," he laughed before disappearing through the barrier.

"Alright Harry, would you like to go next?" Molly asked him, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I don't know how..." he trailed off, giving Lynn an uncertain look.

She grinned back, unconcerned. "Nothing to worry about Harry. Just run towards it."

He gave her a weary look. "This isn't another one of your pranks is it?"

Lynn gasped dramatically, clutching at her chest. "I would never! When have I ever pranked you?"

"There was that one time you switched the salt and sugar."

"That was unintentional. I merely mistook the sugar jar as the salt shaker the and poured the salt into it. So that doesn't count."

"you still got me with it."

"And i will continue to look back and laugh whole heartedly at that day with mirth."

"You see? You amuse yourself with my suffering!"

"Run towards the damn barrier Potter, we're going to miss the train."

"Language."

"Damn."

Molly rolled her eyes at their banter, before leaning closer to Harry. "Don't worry dear, she's being honest. This time."

Harry grinned at Lynn's noise of indignation, and ran towards the barrier. His mind began to swim with doubt again, thinking that perhaps this wasn't going to work. Maybe only wizards and witches could get past it and it would show everyone that he really didn't belong here. Maybe they would send him back to the Dursley's.

However the barrier did let him pass and soon the gleaming, scarlet steam train was presented before him proudly. "Wow," he whispered, the brilliance of magic still astounding him.

He realised a second before Lynn came through the barrier that he probably shouldn't block the exit, and moved out of the way just as Lynn appeared through the bricked wall. "Dear Godric, just about avoided a collision there love," she laughed, linking her arm through his. "Come on, let's find you an empty carriage before the crowd gets unbearable."

All sorts of witches and wizards were gathered on the platform, most wearing muggle clothes to blend in with the muggles in the train station. However there were several who did not quite get the fashion, and Harry had to hold his laughter in as they passed Derrick Corner, a daily prophet editor in pinstripe trousers, luminous yellow belt and a red Hawaiian shirt.

"Here Harry, we'll grab your trunk," George called from where he was standing with Fred and Lee, the latter subtly hiding a box containing a live tarantula behind his back.

The twins grabbed a side each and hoisted it with a huff into an empty carriage and into the luggage rack. Lee scowled at them playfully, rolling his eyes at the pair. "Those two have been grabbing every opportunity they can get to show how strong their getting from quidditch," he muttered to Harry, who tried to hide his grin at the boy's chagrin.

Ron finally appeared with Molly right behind him, the twins begrudgingly helping him with his trunk too after Molly's demanding stare. Lee smirked at their red faces as they left for their own carriage, waving to Lynn (or in his case Professor McLaughlin).

The warning whistle blew, steam beginning to pour out on the platform. Doors were being slid shut and students were hanging out of windows to wave goodbye to their families. Harry and Ron did the same, the twins and Percy in nearby carriages peering out to say their goodbyes also.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts!" Lynn spoke, blowing her godson a kiss as the train began to move out of the station. "Don't do anything stupid just because I'm not there!"

"I only do things that are stupid cause their usually your idea!" Harry shouted back in protest.

"Love you too!"

Ginny raced after the train, until it became too fast for her to follow. Ron's laughter was the last thing Lynn heard before the rumbles of the scarlet steam engine drowned them out, the train soon disappearing from sight.

Molly sighed, grabbing Ginny's hand as she began to head out of the platform with Lynn. "It's always hard to see them go, even though i should be used to it by now."

Lynn patted her shoulder, stepping aside to let her go through the barrier. "They'll be fine. They always are."

 _Just a short, light chapter to get you in the mood for part 1._ _Part 1: Chapter 2 will be up soon x._ _Please don't forget to favourite, follow or review!_


	12. 1-02 Seven Nation Army

**1.2. Seven Nation Army**

 _Don't want to hear about it_

 _Every single one's got a story to tell_

 _Everyone knows about it_

 _From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_

 _-The White Stripes_

 **3rd August 1973, Dublin, Ireland.Marauder's Era.**

 _Dear James,_ _As much as it would fill the empty,coldvoid in my soul to lay eyes on the great James Fleamont Potter this summer and visit you, my mother is refusing to let me go as we are not quite done with family time. Honestly, me and my siblings are basically strangers to everyone else in the house so there isn't really much point. Do tell the others I said hi, and please tell Sirius to respond-_

"Lynn?"

The younger girl jumped at the quiet voice before sighing and putting her quill down.

"You alright Podraig?" She asked her older brother.

"I'm going to tell her."

Those simple words had far more meaning to the McLaughlins.

"When?"

"Tonight. After dinner." He wrung his hands nervously, just the thought of telling his mother what he was about to do was sickening.

"I thought you were just going to leave, then send her a letter," Lynn asked.

"Yeah I was, but I think... I think it would be better if I tell her now, then leave later tonight if she takes it bad."

"When she takes it bad."

"When she takes it bad."

There was an awkward silence before Podraig nodded and made towards the door.

"Pod." He turned to face his sister.

"When you leave, make sure you bring me back a souvenir."

He grinned and gave her a wink. "Don't count on it."

He shut the door quietly, leaving the strawberry blonde to her thoughts. With a sigh she spun back to her desk and set her letter to James aside. Perhaps she would finish it later.

Instead she pulled out one of the many sketchbooks piped on her table and began to sketch a new piece, her thoughts and instant guiding the pencil strokes across the blank page.

linebreak.

The gentle clink of cutlery was the only thing heard as the Mclaughlin's ate quietly. Podraig stared blankly at his plate as he rhythmically raised his fork to his mouth and took a bite of his food. Connor and Lynn ate slightly faster, trying to escape as quickly as possible without alerting their mother of their intentions. The youngest, Ruairi, ate normally, a bored expression settled on his face.

Lynn swallowed a bit of her mashed potatoes before addressing her mother.

"Mam?"

The three brothers' eyes widened as they gave their sister a look of disbelief.

"Yes?"

"James was asking if I could go to his house, just for a visit?"

The red headed woman raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "James? Who is this James?"

Lynn's fingers tightened over her cutlery in a sudden wave of anger. She had already told her mother about James. Countless times.

"Remember the Potter boy?"

"Oh yes," she nodded. "The bespectacled, scrawny one with unruly hair."

Lynn opened her mouth to argue with her, only to feel a sharp kick from under the table. Podraig glared at her, warning her to keep her mouth shut. She inhaled sharply at the pain. "Yes mam, that one."

Eveline McLaughlin pursed her lips and made a noise of amusement. "And why would you want to spend time with a Potter?"

A heavy silence settled among the family, and Eveline assumed that there would be no more words spoken the evening. Lynn looked around at her family, who had gone back to eating, and imagined their faces if she spoke again. She knew Podraig would be the most surprised, Connor would find it funny and Ruairi would hardly care.

"Why wouldn't I spend time with a Potter?"

Podraig silently gasped, Connor smothered a snort and Ruairi raised an eyebrow. She knew them well.

"What did you say?"

Her tone was quiet and deadly, almost like she was daring her daughter to speak against her again.

"What's so wrong with the Potter family?"

Eveline inhaled sharply, her dark blue eyes piercing into her daughter's aquamarine ones. "What's wrong with the Potter family? They are arrogant thieves is what they are!"

Lynn's eyes turned to ice. "What do you know about James? Nothing! Just because you're prejudice and think every single English pureblood is responsible for all the Irish families leaving for America-"

"Don't you DARE raise your voice voice at me!" Eveline roared, standing up. "You ungrateful, little-"

"Dad didn't leave us because of the Potters, he left because of you!"

"ENOUGH!"

The silence was a shocked one, and even Ruairi, who preferred to hide his emotions, slacked his jaw in shock. For Podraig had raised his voice at his mother, an unheard of occurrence that usually was only expected of Conner, and sometimes Lynn.

"Sit down Lynnie," Podraig spoke tiredly. It was only then did Lynn realise that she had rose from her seat and was now digging her fingernails harshly into the wood.

"I'm leaving for America tonight," Podraig continued in a cold tone that didn't suit him. It sent chills through his siblings spines when he spoke with cold anger.

"I was going to tell you later, but I'm sick and tired of listening to your bullshit."

Eveline gasped at his tone, her face slowly turning from shock to showing her rage as she got over Podraig's sudden declaration. "America? You're not going to America." She laughed at him, as if she thought it was a joke.

"I've been offered a job at the Magical Congress, in the international relations department," he told her nervously. "Da... da said he'd help me."

Lynn's eyes widened in surprise, only hearing this for the first time. She didn't know that Podraig had contacted there dad.

"Mam... please understand-"

"Get out."

Podraig's face fell, and the other siblings stared at their mother in indignation.

"I said get out!"

Podraig nodded and summoned his prepared trunk.

"No! You can't just-"

"Silence Connor! All of you in your rooms!"

She stormed out of the rooms, barking at the family house elf to tidy the table, leaving the siblings in a tense silence.

"Well that went well," Lynn stated simply, hiding her shaking hands behind her back.

"I thought she was going to tear into you for mentioning da," Ruairi said. "I think Podraig broke her though."

"Bloody witch," Connor growled, folding his muscular arms. "You're going to America?"

Podriag nodded, shrinking his trunk and placing it in his pocket. He straightened his posture and studied his siblings, stood in line to watch him leave.

"Take care of each other," he said, his tone telling them he meant it. His eyes moved to Ruairi, who stood stiffly, his face blank but his eyes swimming with sadness.

"Write to me when you're sorted," he smiled. "Please don't be a Gryffindor, I've had enough of those for seven years."

"Oi!" Connor said angrily. "What's wrong with Grffindor?"

"What isn't wrong with Gryffindor?" Ruairi smirked, before struggling in protest as Connor held him in a headlock.

"It's not like he'd be sorted into Gryffindor anyway," Lynn added. "He's much too Slytherin. I'd say ravenclaw if he's lucky."

"Nah, maybe he'll surprise us and turn out to be a puff," Connor grinned, making Ruairi struggle even harder against him.

Podraig hummed in amusement as his siblings squabbled over houses, knowing that Ravenclaw was the best anyway.

"Either way, no matter what house, we've got your back. Right you two?"

"Right."

"Unless he's a snake."

"Connor!"

"We were both thinkingit Lynn."

Podraig laughed, shaking his head, before turning to leave. Leave his home, leave his family. And yet he couldn't have been more excited for the future.

linebreak

 _Please tell Sirius to respond to the letter I sent him two weeks ago. He promised he'd reply to me before we left, and he has not upheld such promises. Am Ibeing overly formal to sound sarcastic? Yes I am._ _Love Lynn._

 **1st September 1973, 10:59am, Kings Cross Station.**

Steam from the scarlet train poured over the platform as the final stragglers scurried into the carriages. Lynn and Connor McLaughlin were two of those last minute stragglers as they had stupidly been distracted by a man pretending to be a statue on the streets of London. Ruairi and their mother had rushed on, unknowingly leaving the two behind.

"This is your fault," huffed Connor as he crouched, panting from running and leaping on the moving train.

"My fault!" gasped Lynn, in the same position as her older brother. "You were the one that made the bet!"

"I didn't think you'd actually try and make the muggle move!"

"You tried to do it too!"

They laughed at the reminder of the muggle, painted in copper green and posing as the Statue of Liberty, who tried her hardest not to laugh at the two teenagers when they had put on their strongest Irish accent and shouted nonsense at her.

"See you later," Connor dismissed, spotting his friends in a carriage to their left. Lynn said goodbye, knowing that they probably wouldn't speak to one another until March and headed down the corridor, dragging her trunk behind her.

She spotted Lily in a compartment with Marlene and Alice. Alice seen her and gave her a small wave, catching the attention of Marlene who waved much more aggressively. Lynn waved at them back, ignoring how Lily refused to look at her, and continued on down the train.

A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders from behind, and yanked her into a compartment.

With a yelp, Lynn shoved her weight backwards, causing her kidnapper and herself to fall to the ground.

"Ow," he groaned rubbing the back of his head. "I pity the person that ever tries to kidnap you."

"James!?"

The boy in question grinned at her crookedly. "At your service."

She tried giving him a stern glare, but cracked within a few seconds and giggled at him. After the summer she had she was just glad that he was still her friend.

"Help me get this in the compartment," Lynn said, pointing at her trunk. "Had to drag that from the port key checkpoint for Ireland."

James willingly helped her hoist it into the luggage rack, Remus getting up from his seat to help.

"Where were you?" Sirius was splayed across the seats, an arm dangling off the edge.

"Why hello to you too," Lynn rolled her eyes. She clicked the door shut for privacy, as there were a couple of people peering through, wondering what was going on.

"We thought you'd missed the train," Peter told her, taking another bite from his liquorice wand. "Sirius was getting frantic so James went to look for you."

"I was not frantic," Sirius gasped, slapping a hand on his chest, but then wincing slightly.

Lynn raised an eyebrow at him, asking him silently if he was alright. He only shrugged and replaced his grimace with an easy smirk.

"Here," Peter offered her the packet of liquorice wands with a smile.

"Thanks lad," she said, taking one and beginning to nibble at it.

"What held you back?" Remus questioned, looking up from his novel that he'd returned to.

"Me and Connor tried to get one of those muggle statues to move," she grinned, shoving Sirius's legs away to take a seat beside him. "Didn't work."

"Muggle statues?"

She shrugged, shoving Sirius's legs away again as he attempted to rest them on her lap. "Don't ask me, Muggles are weird. Granted wizards are even weirder."

She gave up trying to shove his legs off of her, instead letting out a deep sigh at Sirius's triumphant grin. She shrugged off her backpack and fished out her sketchbook instead, using Sirius's outstretched legs to lean on as she began to draw.

The compartment was relatively quiet for an hour, with only explosions and curses coming from James as he lost another round of exploding snap to a smug looking Peter.

Lynn slapped Sirius's legs lightly once he began to fidget, making him stop immediately.

"What are you drawing?"

Lynn's hand stilled as she stopped shading, wearing a blank expression on her face as she studied the page.

"I believe I drew you."

Sirius grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Am I your muse?"

"I believe I drew you being hit with a water balloon by peeves."

Sirius shot up, grabbing her book and turning it towards himself so he could look, and fair enough, she had drawn in quite impressive detail, the entrance hall, and a figure looking eerily like Sirius drenched in water with Peeves called upside down above him.

"Wow. And here I thought we were making progress."

"Don't worry love, you'll always have a place in my heart."


	13. 1-03 Superstitious

**1.3. Superstitious**.

 _Very superstitious, writings on the wall_

 _Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall_

 _-Stevie Wonder_.

 **1st September 1991, The Great Hall. Harry's era.**

Lynn entered the hall just as the first students arrived, stomach growling in anticipation for the feast. Peeves had been destroying the kitchen in anger for not being allowed to attend the feast, and as usual she was the one the ghosts had sought out to entice the poltergeist from the frightened elves.

"Good evening Professor McLaughlin, I believe you have yet to meet Professor Quirrell, are new member of staff," Dumbledore greeted her cheerfully, already seated at the middle of the staff table.

"How's it going?" she greeted the newest addition casually, offering her hand.

"B-brilliant. A-absolutely g-g-great!" Squeaked Quirrell, giving her a nervous smile and quickly shaking her hand.

She tried to give him a welcoming smile back, however all of a sudden her stomach lurched, and she gasped slightly at the sensation, grasping on the edge of the table for support.

"Oh my- Lynn are you alright?" Minerva asked her, concern for her past student appearing on her face.

"Fine! Fine! Must be hungier than I expected," Lynn chuckled, forcing a grin into her face. She hadn't felt anything like it since... since the war.

Quirrell's face twitched, his nervous smile still etched on his face, yet Lynn could have sworn to Patrick that there was something about him that was making her uneasy.

The first years entered through the large double doors as usual, shivering with nerves and looking around with wide eyes in wonder.

Immediately, Harry spotted his godmother and gave her a small wave, receiving a reassuring wink back.

Immediately Harry felt calm. Lynn wouldn't let him face a mountain troll like Fred said they would have to face.

Well.

At least she wouldn't let him get hurt whilst battling a troll.

Now to think about it, he never even thought about how students were sorted, and with hindsight, he probably should have asked.

The student and teachers seated quietened down, everyone's attention on a patched, ancient hat placed on a stool at the front of the hall.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_ _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Harry clapped along with the other students, slightly bewildered as he took everything the hat was saying in.

"Knew Fred was lying," muttered Ron beside him, sending a look of contempt towards his brother. "Honestly..."

Professor Mcgonagall stepped forward with a scroll of parchment a cleared her throat, silencing the hall immediately.

"Abbott Hannah."

The young girl swallowed nervously, stepping up to the stool and sitting down. The hat was placed on top her head, coming down over her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table to Harry's left erupted into cheers, welcoming the first year to her house. She skipped over with a smile on her face, shaking hands that were offered to her.

Professor Mcgonagall continued down the students, sorting Hermione Granger, the girl from the train, into Gryffindor. From Ron's annoyed groan, Harry was certain that the redhead was not pleased with that fact.

"Potter, Harry."

The hall erupted into whispers, making the butterflies in Harry's stomach flap around faster. Swallowing down his doubt, he made his way to the stool and soon the hat was over his eyes.

Lynn folded her hands as she waited for the sorting hat's decision. Moments passed, until the hat declared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The red cladded table erupted into to cheers louder than before, the joy of having the boy-who-lived joining their house euphoric.

Lynn tried not to stand on the table and cheer as loud as she could, instead clapping enthusiastically and sending the boy a wink. Harry beamed with pride from being sorted into the house his parents were sorted, knowing that Lynn was proud also.

Ron, despite his nerves turning the boy red, was sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of his family, the Weasleys making their applause twice as loud for their brother. The back of Ron's neck was pink as he hurried to sit beside Harry.

Dumbledore stood up, and immediately the hall quieted. Beside Lynn, Proffessor Quirrell twitched, a strained smile on his face as he listened to the headmaster's welcome speech.

Which ended up being three words.

Either way they all applauded, confusion on many of the first years' faces as they took into the eccentricness of their headmaster.

"So, where abouts are you from Professor Quirrell," Lynn spoke politely, lifting some chicken onto her plate.

"Oh umm, L-liverpool," the man replied, his hand shaking as he reached for food.

Despite her feeling at edge beside him, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. Word was he travelled to Albania for hands on experience and ran into a bunch of vampires, and was now terrified of everything.

She let him be for the rest of the feast, getting the feeling he didn't want to talk, and instead chatted with Minerva about the odds of Gryffindor winning the Quidditch House Cup.

"Of course Charlie Weasley has left the school so the odds of finding a seeker as great as him are low," Minerva sighed. "Last year was quite shocking."

Snape's lip curled at hearing McGonagall's words, leaning slightly so the two women could hear him.

"Perhaps this year will be slightly less embarrassing for the Gryffindor team. Though I doubt it as Marcus will no doubt assemble a team as successful as last year."

Lynn smirked, unperturbed as Minerva's lips thinned slightly. "If only first years were allowed on the team. Harry's an excellent flyer, just as brilliant as James I'd say."

A look of disgust flickered on Severus's features, black eyes glancing at the Gryffindor table where Harry sat.

"Well there's no reason why the boy shouldn't be on the team, the rule is that he can't bring a broom," Mcgonagall reminded, her lips twitching slightly.

"So, say he borrowed someone else's. Like a teachers. That would be allowed?" Lynn spoke, her smirk widening even more at Snape's look of disbelief.

"There's no rule or reason why he shouldn't," she replied, her face neutral but her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Really? Within five minutes of being in the school the rules have been bent for his needs," Snape sneered.

"Just like his father," he muttered, eyes going back to Harry.

"Now, now Severus," Lynn smiled. "No rules have been broken or bent. There's nothing going against Harry to tryout for the team and there's no rule against him using the Professor of Arithmany's broomstick."

Snape's expression darkened even more at her words, now regretting even engaging in the conversation.

"Oh, Swiss roll!"

Mcgonagall rolled her eyes as she passed her the platter.

 **Sooo, how have you all been? Sorry I haven't updated in weeks, but I've been busy with exams and stuff. Next chapter will be up soon x.** **Please follow, favourite, review, ignore me...**


	14. 1-04 Killer Queen

**1.4. Killer Queen**.

 _She's a Killer Queen_ ,

 _Gunpowder, gelatin_ ,

 _Dynamite with a laser beam_ ,

 _Guaranteed to blow your mind_.

 _Anytime._

 **Hogwarts, September 1st 1973, Marauder's era.**

Hogwarts castle shone brilliantly against the darkening sky, splashes of purple and pink painted the clouds.

They all exited the carriages eagerly, the thought of the welcoming feast spurring them on.

"I've missed this place," sighed Sirius as they were soon enveloped in the warmth of the castle. "The passageways, being allowed to do magic, Minnie, the ghosts- argghh!"

The other Marauders leapt out of the way as Peeves appeared with water balloons in hand. Unfortunately for Sirius, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"Peeves! What the bloody hell!"

The poltergeist cackled at the boy's distress, turning upside down in mid air and sticking his tongue out.

"Lynsie! Glad you're back little leprechaun!"

Lynn tried to keep the laughter in, but she couldn't help the sniggers escaping her lips, and soon enough, she was full out laughing with James, Remus and Peter.

Sirius huffed, before a sudden realisation came to him. "You- you set this up!"

He pointed an accusing finger towards Lynn, making her give him a confused look.

"What? I was with you the whole time, how could _I_ have done this?"

"You drew that picture on the train! The one with me being hit by a water balloon!"

Lynn frowned, before her eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh yeah..."

"You see!" Sirius yelled. "Caught in the act! This is a violation of the truce of Gryffindor Common Room 1973!"

"I didn't put Peeves up to this!" Lynn exclaimed.

Peeves called, spinning around. "Lynsie put me up to something? Never!"

"What is all this commotion?!"

Professor Mcgonagall marched down the stairs, on her way to greet the first years after their journey across the lake.

She slipped on the floor soaked by Peeves's balloons, and in an effort to stop herself from falling, grabbed Lynn around the neck.

"Oh dear! Apologies Miss McLaughlin."

"Quite alright Professor," she gasped back, rubbing her neck. "Glad to be of service."

The deputy Headmistress straightened herself with an air of authority and faced the poltergeist still hanging upside down in the air.

"Peeves! Stop this nonsense immediately! I wouldn't want to bother the Bloody Baron with your behaviour!"

The poltergeist soured at the mention of the Slytherin ghost, and with a final balloon tossed behind him, he swept away from the hall.

Mcgonagall brushed herself off before turning to the Marauder's, everyone standing with their hands behind their backs looking as innocent as possible, except for Sirius who still stood sulking with his hair and robes drenched.

She sighed before flicking her wand, instantly drying Sirius's robes. Sirius gave Lynn a glare before marching into the Great Hall without another word.

"How's you do it? Did you tell Peeves before we left last year?" Peter asked, as they all followed Sirius.

"I didn't," Lynn told them honestly. "I just draw without thinking about what I'm drawing."

Remus frowned in thought at what she said. It couldn't have been a coincidence that she had drawn an event that just so happened to have occurred and hour later. It wasn't plausable. He came to the conclusion that she did plan it, and that she was only saying she didn't know about Peeves's prank to pacify Sirius.

 **Gryffindor Common Room, two hours later.**

"I can't believe it," Connor whispered, not bothering to pay attention as his sister dragged him to the common room sofa. "Why? Why would the world do this to us?"

Lynn rolled her eyes at his dramatics, sitting him down on the sofa beside the fireplace. "Are you serious Connor?"

"No, I'm Sirius."

Lynn's face darkened at the pun as Sirius plopped himself down beside Connor, rubbing his stomach from the amount of food he ate at the feast.

Deciding to ignore him, she continued. "He was sorted into Slytherin, big deal. It's not like we weren't expecting it!"

Connor shivered dramatically, closing his eyes in mourning. "A Slytherin. A Slytherin in our family. St Paddy help us."

"Oh catch yourself on Connor, I'm away to bed," she huffed. She left the two on the sofa, Connor still wearing a horrified expression on his face while Sirius told him what it was like having a Slytherin in your family.

"I'm going to get you back for that prank McLaughlin, don't let your guard down!" Sirius called after her retreating back.

I didn't set Peeves on you!"

 **Hogwarts, sometime still in September.**

She knew Sirius wouldn't prank her without excessive planning, as he wouldn't want a repeat of last year's prank war, so she didn't feel a particular need to be on guard.

The mystery of her sketches however, stayed at the back of her mind, and came out for her to think about whenever she had a moment of silence.

She hadn't given her sketches a second thought, most of the time only drawing what was on her mind, or what was in front of her. She had many sketches of the Marauder's, after James and Sirius begging for portraits of them. Peter did not ask for one, though it was clear that he wanted her to draw him, so for his birthday in May, she had ordered some fancier paper and a frame and carefully painted him among the other boys as a present.

It hung on the wall in the boy's dormitory, proudly on display.

But these sketches, the one predicting Sirius being pranked by Peeves and the other paintings and drawings that made no sense? They scared her.

She went through all the drawings in the half finished sketch book shed brought to Hogwarts, some of them clear drawings of the boys, different buildings and objects, however many of them she had no recollection of drawing. She didn't know _when_ she had drawn shadowy figures, she didn't not _why_ she kept drawing a dog and a fox.

It wasn't normal, even for a witch.

Another thing that was irritating her was the boys. They were (quite obviously) hiding something from her and had the audacity to act like she wouldn't notice.

Remus had disappeared under the excuse that his mother was sick again. She hadn't thought anything of it last year when she began to hang out with the Marauders.

However she found it odd that every time he was going to visit his mother, he looked rather ill himself, and when he came back he always had new scratches on his already scarred face.

She knew something was going on with him, and she was determined to find out.

 **Ruari McLaughlin. First week of September.**

Ruairi muttered to himself as he travelled down another long corridor, which looked exactly identical to the last one he had been down. He was reluctant to admit it, but he was desperate enough to even ask Connor for directions.

"Ruairi?"

 _Hallelujah_.

Lynn frowned at her brother, who was turning red from frustration, and gave him a questioning look. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" he answered back.

Lynn looked at the rope in her hand that was holding something up to the ceiling and back at her youngest brother with an innocent expression. Ruairi raised an eyebrow at her, before slowly looking up towards the ceiling.

To see James Potter perched on the stone archway, smiling sheepishly down at him.

"What the actual-"

"Doesn't matter," Lynn interrupted quickly. "James is just trying to find is self respect, we think it might be up there somewhere."

"Hey!"

"What class are you heading to?" she asked, ignoring James.

Ruairi held up his Charms textbook in answer.

Lynn pointed back down the way he came, her other hand still holding the rope. "Go down there and turn right, that'll led you to the staircases. Charms is on the first floor."

"Just ask one of the portraits and they'll tell you which classroom," James added from above them.

"Right, thanks Lynn... Potter," he said, quickly shuffling away from the pair.

"Don't you DARE say anything about us! You never seen us, okay Rur!?"

He smirked and didn't reply, continuing down the corridor in silence.

"Ruairi? I swear if I'm caught pranking because of you-"

He turned the corner, leaving her threat unfinished.

Lynn sighed heavily and looked up at James still perched on the archway. While he continued to rig their new prank, Lynn started to think. She couldn't blame Ruairi for getting lost, they all got confused in first year by the changing staircases and seven floors of empty classrooms. If only their Hogwarts letter came with a map or something.

"A map," Lynn chuckled, her grip still on the rope. "If only."

"What was that?" James asked, his eyes still on the bucket of dung bombs.

Lynn shook her head. "Nothing, just thinking. How easier would first year have been if we were given a map?"

James pondered her idea, and frowned once he came to a conclusion. "Why didn't we get a map? Maybe Dumbledore just finds it funny when all the first years get lost or something."

"It would have been nice if it showed where Peeves was lurking too. It was annoying when he popped out of nowhere and made you late for McGonagall's class."

"And Filch."

"Filch's cat."

"Mcgonagall herself."

"Pretty much everybody in the castle," Lynn finished, tugging on the robe to make sure the trap was secure. "Is this finished?"

"Yeah, all done. Don't let my brilliance overwhelm you."

"More like underwhelm me," she snorted, gathering up the rope and stowing it into her bag. "Is it even going to work? This isn't like one of Sirius's prank is it?"

James scoffed as he hopped from the arch onto the window sill , then to the floor, bowing after his display. "Trust me, this thing is fool-proof."

He stepped forward before Lynn could stop him, and nudged the trip wire they had set up with his foot, sending the bucket full of dungbombs crashing down on top of his head.

Lynn skirted back as several loud explosions went off, releasing a putrid smell along the corridor.

"You absolute eejit James," she sighed turning to walk away from the horrible stink coming off James, only to be met with a familiar cat in her path.

"Oh shit."

The cat gave her a stern look, before morphing sleekly into a stern faced McGonagall. Lynn's face paled even further as the Irish girl attempted to act innocent.

"Professor! Are you enjoying your afternoon stroll?"

"Detention Mr. Potter, for attempted pranking and vandalism of the school corridor."

James made an indignant gasp at the word attempted, and placed his hand over his heart. "You can't blame a man for trying!"

Their head of house's lip twitched slightly, however she kept her face straight as she turned on Lynn. "And you Miss McLaughlin, assuming that you've taken part in this plot?"

"What if I said I didn't?" Lynn asked, making an attempt to skip her inevitable detention.

"Then for inappropriate use of profanity."

"Is there another kind of profanity that would be more appropriate Professor?"

"Two detentions Miss McLaughlin."

"Damn."

 **Dont forget to follow, favourite or review if you've enjoyed it! Sorry it's taking so long to update, I've been studying for loads of exams :(**


	15. 1-05 Don't Look Back In Anger

**1.5. Dont look back in anger**

 _May your smile (may your smile)_

 _Shine on (shine on)_

 _Don't be scared (don't be scared)_

 _Your destiny may keep you warm_

 _-Oasis_

 **Hogwarts, sometime in September, 1991. Harry's first year.**

Life at Hogwarts was a bit of a shock to Harry. On his first day, as soon as he left the dormitory, other students had been eager to get a good look at him. They whispered to each other as he passed them in the hallways, lined up outside of the classes he had to get a glance of him before he left and pointed at his forehead every time his fringe shifted to the side to reveal the lightning bolt scar.

Of course, as the week progressed, they soon began to get used to the idea of him, and left him relatively alone.

His relationship with the poltergeist Peeves could have been worse if it weren't for Lynn's influence on the mischievous spirit. Sometimes he'd pop up to frighten the boy as he attempted to navigate the enormous, confusing castle, however he didn't dare hit the Boy Who Lived with one of his usual pranks like he did with the other students, like the time he grabbed Ron's nose and screamed, "GOT YOUR HONK!"

No one knew about the Arithmancy professor being Harry Potter's godmother, and Lynn had told him it was for the best, though she didn't elaborate why.

Lynn didn't tell her godson, but the reason why no one was allowed to know of her relation to Harry was a certain platinum haired princess named Lucius Malfoy, and his undoubtedly brainwashed son Draco.

She was fully aware of the blonde bigots past, encountering the man on several occasions in less than enjoyable circumstances. She had crossed wands with the older wizard, and even if the ministry had ate up his excuse for being on the dark side of the war, she knew his true colours.

It would not do well if Voldemort's old followers knew where to find Harry, especially if The Dark Lord returned to kill the boy.

Another problem that followed Harry around Hogwarts was a certain matted cat named Mrs. Norris. The caretaker Filch wasn't overly fond of Harry and Ron, after catching them trying to force their way through a locked door, unaware that it was forbidden.

"Bloody students, misbehaving and disobedient," he muttered as they all sat in the staff room for their break. He rarely entered the room, unless it was to complain about students to house heads, or to request for Peeves to be removed from the school.

"Should ought to lock them in the dungeons for a couple hours, that'd teach 'em," he grinned darkly, disturbing Lynn greatly at the enjoyment he got from imagining the torture of students. She was going to have to talk to Dumbledore again about getting him removed.

"I don't think I'd have behaved if the dungeons was a punishment," Lynn smirked, sipping her coffee slowly. Filch's eyes narrowed at her prescence, never quite forgiving her for her school days. "Pretty sure I would have found it better than scrubbing the toilets every night for a month."

Flitwick chuckled as she brought up one of the harsher punishments set on the Marauders while they were at school.

"I remember that prank. Great piece of magic it was," he spoke fondly.

"What happened?" Professor Sinistra asked, curious, sitting with her own cup of coffee in her hands.

"Whatever the students had eaten during breakfast reappeared on their face," laughed Flitwick. "Bacon for ears, sausages for noses, toast stuck completely onto their faces. Some even had fried eggs on top of each eye!"

The others laughed at the story, either hearing it for the first time or remembering the day it happened.

"Extraordinary magic," sighed Flitwick.

Snape's face darkened at the remembrance of the Marauder's pranks and shenanigans, remembering that not all of their pranks were harmless, most of them disrupting classes and placing a few students in the hospital wing.

Lynn, noticing Severus's stony face, cleared her throat and decided to change the subject. "I hear the first years are having their first flying lesson tomorrow Rolonda," she said to the flying instructor.

Madame Hooch nodded her head in confirmation. "Ay, better to get them flying before the bad weather settles in."

The weather, as usual, deteriorated quickly around October, making way for strong winds and showers of rain. Thankfully for the first years, flying lessons were held a couple of weeks into September, meaning that they were less likely to be blown away.

"Lynn! Lynn!" the woman heard Harry yell her name, rushing down the corridor towards the teacher.

"Shhh Harry people will hear!" she whispered, glancing around to make sure the corridor was empty. She was about to prepare her class for her afternoon lessons, the students still having their lunch in the Great Hall.

"I got into the quidditch team!" he yelled, not caring about who heard him. His body shook with contained excitement, his emerald eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Oh Harry, well done!" Lynn laughed, hugging him around his middle and spinning him around. He laughed happily, wobbling on his legs once she set him back on the ground.

"Your father would be so proud of you," she told him fondly, pride bursting from her. She could imagine James skipping around the house, boasting about how his son was the youngest seeker in a century, Lily sending him heartfelt letters congratulating him.

She ruffled his unruly hair, making him protest and run away from her laughing. He didn't like his hair untidier than it already was, unlike his father, who actively ruffled his hair up to make him look 'cooler'.

She was glad that those simple things about him separated him from his father. It made it easier to not call him James instead of Harry, which she sometimes almost did.

"How about this weekend we go see Hagrid?" Lynn proposed, knowing that he liked the half giant. "We haven't visited him yet since coming to Hogwarts."

He agreed, practically skipping down the hallway towards the Great Hall, and not even Draco Malfoy could ruin the delighted mood he was in.

 **linebreak.**

Lynn wasn't a well known teacher, only well liked by the students taking her subject, and fortunately for Hogwarts students, the difficult subject that was Arithmancy was not a required subject. So it was not often that the Irish woman felt helpful to students outside of her subject or the Weasleys.

Which was why she found herself bewildered when faced with the fact that a first year was sobbing her eyes out in the girls' bathroom.

She suddenly didn't need to pee anymore.

"Hello?" she called out hesitantly, edging towards the cubicle where the crying came from. No one else was in the bathroom, all the students at the Great Hall for dinner. The sobs quietened slightly, though didn't stop completely.

"G-go away," the girl whispered, sniffling miserably.

"Come out," Lynn countered, nearing the locked door. She gave it a gentle knock. "Come on darling, open up."

The girl shook her head, even though Lynn couldn't see her. With a sigh, Lynn popped herself up on the side of the sink, opposite the locked bathroom door that the first year was in. "I'm Professor McLaughlin by the way, what's your name?"

The girl stiffened at the mention of Lynn being a professor, and turned pink at realising that she told a Professor to go away. "I'm Hermione Granger," she croaked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well Hermione," Lynn said, "would you like to tell me what's the matter?"

There was silence for a moment, and Lynn began to think that the girl wasn't going to answer, before she spoke up in a quiet, broken voice. "I don't have any friends. No one in the year likes me."

Lynn's heart broke slightly, unsure of how to approach the situation, but if there was something she prided herself in, it was how sly she was. She would get the girl talking in no time.

"Well Hermione, you may think that now, but that will change soon enough," she told her, smirking slightly at the memory of her first year. "If you don't believe me, I'll prove it."

Hermione sniffed again, but Lynn knew she had the girl's attention. "H-how?"

"Because I remember myself when I was a first year," Lynn smiled, "and though I don't think I was anything like you personality wise, I was best friends with someone who was."

"We didn't get on well at first, because I had a knack for breaking the rules and not concentrating on my work, while she liked to work hard and stay out of trouble.

I came into class late and lost us some house points, which she didn't like because she had earned them from knowing about the cure for boils. I snuck out of the dormitory to find the poltergeist everyone was talking about to earn his trust, while she was afraid that I'd be caught and lose even more house points.

But we had one thing in common that brought us together," Lynn told Hermione.

"What?" urged on Hermione, now curious.

"Well," Lynn pretended to hesitate, smirk growing wider as she knew she had the girl cheering up. "Why don't I tell you the rest of the story in my office? I'm sure we could both benefit from a nice camomile tea and some sandwiches."

She waited for a couple of seconds, before the quiet click of the cubicle door echoed through the almost empty bathroom.

She was bushy haired and her chocolate brown eyes were red rimmed from crying, but Lynn recognised the girl immediately.

"Oh yes, Hermione Granger! McG- Professor McGonagall was practically gushing about you. She never seen someone transfigure something so quickly the first time they've attempted it."

She gave a weak smile at the compliment, wiping at her watery eyes, and followed Lynn to her office.

Lynn wasn't a very well known teacher, as she taught the horrifying (in her opinion) subject of Arithmancy.

But she couldn't help but feel a certain warmth when helping students in need.

 _ **How is everyone? Sorry about the chapter, it's shorter than usual.**_ _ **So... I have exams starting in 16 days, but I'm a great procrastinator so I wrote a chapter anyway.**_ _**Please Follow, favoirite, review!**_

 _ **Kayla x**_


	16. 1-06 Still Waiting

**1.6. (m)** **Still Waiting**

 _So am I still waiting,_

 _For this world to stop hating,_

 _Can't find a good reason,_

 _Can't find hope to believe in._

 _-Sum 41_

 **Hogwarts fourth floor bathroom, 13th October 1973, Marauder's era**

James let out a frustrated groan and threw his brush into the bucket, causing soapy water to fly out onto the part of the floor he'd just scrubbed.

"This is _mental!_ Border line child labour!"

Lynn wiped at her forehead and glared at him menacingly, irritated that the soap from his bucket had splashed her. "Pick up the brush and get scrubbing Potter. No way I'm doing this by myself."

James groaned again, but did what she said, dragging the brush back and forth on the tiled floor. "What was this detention for again?"

"For locking Filch's cat in a broom cupboard."

James shook his head. "Nah, we had to clean the telescopes for that, and Sirius was in on it. This one was for sticking all the Arithmancy textbooks on the ceiling."

Lynn groaned, and stopped scrubbing. "I hate Arithmancy."

"I think that's why we did it, and I still don't get why you hate it so much! You're ridiculously good at it!"

She shrugged and went back to scrubbing, almost finished her section of the bathroom. "We haven't done our detention for that yet, and it's only lines. We got this one cause you forgot about the tripwire."

"Oh yeah..."

"So it's your fault we got caught."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too!"

"Alright," Lynn shrugged, sending a smirk at James' disbelieving face. "I guess we're in agreement."

"Sirius falls for that one all the time!" James said, sending her a glare. "Why do you never fall for our pranks?"

She smiled at him mockingly. "Because I can see them coming from a mile away."

James huffed, leaning forward and bowing his head, "whatever you say, all knowing one. I know you're keeping something from us."

She rolled her eyes and kept scrubbing, almost finished her half of the bathroom. The atmosphere started to become tense at the mention of secrets. "I'm keeping something from you? How arrogant of you Potter, when it's the other way around."

James shrugged,sending her a cheeky smile, though she couldn't help but see that it was strained. "I'm an open book McLaughlin, ask away."

"Oh really? Then I guess you can tell me what's wrong with Remus?"

His grin dropped off his face, and his hazel eyes widened in shock. "W-what? Nothing's wrong with Remus! Remus is- Remus is- Remus-"

"Is hiding something," she finished, throwing her brush gently into the bucket and wiping her hands dry. "It's so obvious James, honestly, did you all really expect me to not notice?"

"Notice what?"

She sighed in frustration and through her hands in the air. "Remus! His injuries! Is someone hurting him?"

His face was blank, not quite meeting her gaze and instead staring at the wall behind her.

"What about Sirius? He was hurt on the train here, I could tell!" She demanded answers. Answers that James' was not entitled to spill. "Why don't any of you trust me?"

James' head snapped up, and he gave her a pleading look. "Sirius trusts you! He wouldn't have let you in the group if he didn't. He's just... his family aren't nice," James muttered the last part darkly. "Just don't get angry with him about it, he's not as... apathetic... as he pretends to be. Don't hurt him."

He watched her frown, concern for her friend flashing across her features.

"As for Remus," he added, fidgeting slightly. "It's not my secret to tell."

She sighed in defeat, tugging her robes on which she had taken off before serving detention. "Just promise me that he's okay, that nobody's hurting him James. Both of them."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Where does he get all those scars? His has new ones at least every four weeks."

He still didn't say anything, making her sigh in defeat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm done."

James looked around, and surely enough, her side of the bathroom was spotless, while he still had another square meter of floor to scrub.

"See you in the common room?" he asked, only to be answered by her shutting the door. He groaned and went back to scrubbing the floor. He's going to have to talk to Remus.

 **linebreak.**

She wasn't quite paying attention as she continued down the seventh floor corridor, the silver light of the moon dancing on the stone walls around her. It was quite different venturing down the castle corridors alone at night, usually only breaking curfew with the boys.

It was eerily silent, with only the light breathing of the portraits heard.

Why wouldn't they tell her what was going on? Hurt spiked through her chest as she thought of Remus' scarred skin, new wounds appearing at least once a month. She supposed they haven't been friends for that long, only befriending each other in February last year, and even then, he preferred to keep his distance, as if he didn't like her being there.

Maybe he just felt a sense of pity and did not argue against her presence in his group of friends. Maybe they all pitied her because she lost her friendship with Lily.

She started to daydream as she walked, not paying any attention to the route she knew well. Thoughts of Lily consumed her and made her sink into her own guilt. Why couldn't she have just stayed with Lily? Of course, she knew why.

Severus Snape, no matter how kind he was to Lily, was part of a disgusting group of Slytherins.

They were the the kind of people responsible for Slytherin's reputation. The sons of blood purists and self-righteous bigots. They bullied muggleborn first years, cheated at quidditch and used that filthy slur against people like Lily.

And Severus Snape did nothing to stop it.

In fact, she had a feeling he couldn't help but enjoy tormenting others, like there was some kind of satisfaction when having power over someone weaker than him.

She hated people like that. She hated people who thought they were better than others, people like her mother.

Her mother, who drowned in her own prejudice and self pity. Her mother who drove her father away from them.

Her mind began to wander even further, reaching the back of her conscious that she rarely visited.

A vision suddenly grasped her mind. Flashes of pale, green waters and crystal structures filled her head, until she was snapped out of her trance by colliding with someone else.

"Ouch," she muttered, rubbing her arm. It took a few moments to realise that she was on the ground. Pain spiked from her left palm, a graze appearing from where she had broken her fall.

"Sorry," muttered the person who bumped into her, already on their feet and brushing themselves off. He didn't bother to offer his hand, making her grumpily get off the ground herself.

She opened her mouth to apologise, but stopped short once she recognised the person.

His eyes were strikingly similar to his brothers, grey eyes holding storms in them, but there were noticeable differences between Regulus and Sirius. His facial features were illuminated by the moonlight, dark eyes and high cheek bones practically screaming aristocrat, though there was still soft boyishness lingering on his cheeks. His nose was straight, made for looking down at people.

"Regulus?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, urging her to continue. Only then did she realise that she had said his name.

"Oh, um... I'm Lynn, Sirius' friend," she introduced, eyes darting from the ground to Regulus' eerily blank expression. No one that young should have such a practiced emotionless expression.

"I know," he replied, lip twitching slightly as he watched the girl awkwardly nod.

"Well um, sorry for bumping into you, probably my fault," she told him, stepping out of his path so he could continue to wherever he was heading to. He stayed put, though he switched his gaze between Lynn and down the corridor, debating whether or not he should stay.

"It was my fault too," he said quietly, meeting her gaze again before glancing warily down the corridor. Where he should be heading. "Besides, you looked like you were thinking pretty hard."

 _Pale green water with faces in it, towering crystal rising from it depths, screams for help that no one would hear._

"Yeah, you could say that," she muttered, trying to remember what she was thinking about. A suffocating sense of foreboding threatened to choke her Every time she met his eyes.

"Why are you up so late anyway? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

He raised his eyebrow again, and Lynn was starting to think that was the only type of expression he could show on his marble face. "What, are Gryffindors the only students aloud to break the rules?"

"I wasn't breaking the rules," she smirked. "So I don't know what you're taking about."

"But you're out after curfew," he reminded her.

"With permission," she told him.

"Permission from who?"

"McGonagall."

"Oh I see, and what is this permission for?"

"I was in detention."

"For breaking the rules."

"I... shut up," she huffed, not liking how he outsmarted her. He let himself smile, before seeming to realise what he was doing and placing his blank expression on his young face again.

"I have to go," he muttered, leaving her quickly. She frowned in confusion as the second year slipped away, the darkness of the corridor swallowing him whole.

She stood for a moment, still slightly confused about what had just happened, until she finally began to make her way back to the common room.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked her, laying across the armchair by the smouldering fire.

"Still scrubbing I'm pretty sure," Lynn shrugged, not in the mood to talk to him. Her thoughts were jumbled up, and doubt about their friendship was settling in. She was sure they were hiding something from her.

"You've got blood on your hand," he frowned, straightening up from his resting position.

"What?"

She looked down at where he was staring, and noticed that there was in fact dried blood on her palm. She hadn't realised she had cut her hand that badly from Regulus bumping into her.

"What did you do to it?"

She jumped slightly, looking up at Sirius who was now right in front of her. He grabbed her sleeve and brought her hand closer, inspecting the scratches on her pale skin.

"I fell," she told him simply, omitting the fact that she had spoken to his brother. From what she'd gathered, he wasn't very fond of his family members, and might not react well from her conversing with Regulus. "Pretty stupid really, I was daydreaming and tripped."

He tutted and led her to the armchair, forcing her to sit down. "Stay," he commanded, turning to go up to the dormitories.

"I'm not a dog..." she muttered, not getting a response as her already disappeared.

He returned with a soaked cloth and a bandage for her hand.

"I don't need a bandage," Lynn protested. "It's just a graze."

He ignored her, concentrating on what he was doing instead. He kneeled in front of her and began to gently clean the blood of her hand, making her hiss at the stinging sensation.

"Sorry," he muttered, lifting the cloth off her hand and opening the bandage. "Here, hold your hand out."

She gave a heavily sigh, and did what he requested, knowing fully well that he was persistent and that protesting was pointless when it came to Sirius.

He carefully wrapped the white fabric around her outstretched palm, expertly tying it off so it was secure.

"Thank you," she said softly, flexing her hand a bit. "I didn't even realise that it was cut."

"No problem, any excuse for you to realise you're done for without me," he grinned cheekily.

"You looked like you knew what you were doing," she pressed lightly, hoping to get some answers. "Like you've cleaned wounds before."

His grin dropped, and Lynn had to contain a shiver at the blank look on his face. It was just like Regulus's emotionless mask.

"You can tell me," she told him softly, gripping onto his hand tightly. "You can trust me, I promise."

He stared at her for a moment, stormy grey eyes showing her how much emotional pain he was in. He took a deep breath, uncertainty flashing across his features.

Just as he was about to speak, the common room entrance swung open, and James marched in utterly exhausted. They quickly let go of each other's hands, both rubbing the back of their head in embarrassment. James looked up and did a double take at Lynn and Sirius by the fire.

"What are you two doing still up?" he asked.

"Lynn cut her hand," Sirius responded immediately. Lynn looked at him again, and frowned at how easily he could hide his emotions. There was no trace of vulnerability on his face as he easily grinned at his best friend. "I was reminding her why she wouldn't last two days without me."

He didn't spare her a glance as he got up from the floor.

James snorted as he plunked himself down on the sofa opposite them. "Pretty sure she'll live without the oh so glorious Sirius Orion Black the third's dramatics."

Sirius gasped and slapped his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Dramatic? _Me?!_ "

"Sorry to break it to you darling."

With a laugh, she got up from the armchair, and headed to the staircase. "Thanks for wrapping my hand. Night boys."

"Night Lynsie!" James called after her, both of them blowing her kisses. She pretended to catch them, making the two boys laugh, and hurried up the stairs to the dorm.

"What happened to your hand?" Alice asked, spying the white bandage as Lynn clicked the door shut.

"I fell on the way back from detention."

From the corner of her eye, she could see Lily rolling her eyes, and shutting the curtains around her bed closed.

"What did you do this time McLaughlin?" Marlene asked, bursting from the bathroom while towel drying her dark locks.

As it was Saturday night, the girls normally stayed up all night to gossip. How they did that whilst Lily and Lynn refused to speak to each other was a mystery in of itself, but nevertheless it worked, with Marlene's energy and Alice's kindness holding most conversations without the two redheads butting heads.

"We accidentally let off a dungbomb while Mcgonagall was there, so me and James had to scrub the entire girls bathroom on the fourth floor."

Marlene whistled and plopped onto her bed. "That's rough. You never know what's gonna happen with Mcgonagall's detentions. One day you're writing lines, the next you're trekking through the forbidden forest looking for a monster."

Alice gasped. "McGonagall wouldn't send a student into the forbidden forest!"

Lynn quickly got ready for bed and tugged her warm covers over her, not in the mood to join Alice and Marlene's conversation. She fearlessly tossed around as she tried to remember the vision she had before bumping into Regulus, but it was useless. All she could think about was water and pale faces.

 _ **Q: What do you think Lynn's vision was about?**_

 _ **Fun fact: Lynn's favourite spell is called Anaticula, which causes the victim's wand to produce ducks whenever they try to cast a spell.**_ _ **Thank you everybody who commented, you make my day! The story is gonna start picking up soon, I've got a lot of plans for this story and hope to take it as far as Harry's seventh year and the end of the first wizarding war.**_ _ **Hope you're all doing well, good luck to anyone doing GCSEs/other exams! I know I need it too.**_


	17. 1-08 Hungry Like the Wolf

_In touch with the ground_

 _I'm on the hunt down I'm after you_

 _Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd_

 _And I'm hungry like the wolf_

 _-Duran Duran_

 **Hogwarts, Saturday 10th November 1973, Marauder's era**

Her breathing was heavy in her ears as she fled through the tunnel, fear coursing through her veins. A pained howl tore through the air along with harsh bangs against wood as the wolf tried in vain to break through the door, driven mad by the scent of a human.

She stopped to turn around and looked back at where she was running from, the howls turning into whimpers.

"Remus," she whispered before a pair of arms wrapped around her.

 ** _12 hours earlier..._**

"Where's Remus?" Lynn asked as she fell back on Sirius's bed. Peter was still fast asleep, his snoring feather light and adorable. James was pulling on his socks with difficulty, as he hadn't put on his glasses before and was still drowsy from sleep. Sirius was singing loudly in the shower, and how Peter could sleep through the massive voice cracks was beyond all of them.

"He's visiting his mother," James told her quickly, facing the other direction. She knew he was lying through his teeth as per usual, but she decided not to say anything. She would find out one way or another.

 _"I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love,_

 _And it's bubbling for you!_

 _Say Incendio, but that spell's not hot_

 _As my special witch's brew!"_

James groaned and shoved his face into his pillow. "Make it stop! Please!"

"Waz goin'on?" Peter mumbled lazily, his head raising to see around the room. He spotted Lynn sitting casually on the bed opposite him and let out a loud screech, ripping the blankets over his chest quickly.

"Yeah Peter, cover your girly bits before Lynn takes a good look," James said, rolling his eyes at the teen. Peter's cheeks tinged pink as he kept his eyes pointedly away from Lynn.

 _"That's right!_

 _I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love_

 _It's a recipe so rare_

 _There's no potion or elixir that_

 _Could ever quite compare!_

 _Oh, such thrills await_

 _'Cause, together, we are ready to proceed_

 _Drink from my cauldron full of hot, strong love_

 _It's all the magic you'll ever need!"_

They heard the shower turn off, and Sirius's voice quieted down until the last notes of Celestina Warbeck's hit single were sung.

"Oh thank God!" James praised, throwing his hands up towards the ceiling. "Thank you!"

A few minutes later, the bathroom door creaked open slowly, but no Sirius Orion Black the third came out. They all watched the door, waiting for him to exit or do something, but all they heard was heavy breathing.

"Sirius?" Lynn asked curiously, tilting her head to try and see into the bathroom from where she lay..

"L-lynn. James. Help me," he whimpered, not moving an inch from where he stood. James and Lynn glanced at each other in confusion before James went and approached the bathroom cautiously.

"What you doing mate?" James said, opening the door wider. His eyes rounded and his let out a yelp before drawing his wand quickly.

"What is it?!" Lynn asked, watching James slowly enter the bathroom, disappearing from her sight.

There was some shuffling, then a loud screech from God knows who, then total silence.

"Boys?"

"Lynn, come here for a second."

She shook her head, though only Peter could see it. "If Sirius is naked, I'm out."

"I'm not naked!" he called. "Please Lynnie, help us!"

she gave a long sigh and drew her own wand, approaching the bathroom as cautiously as James did. she peered into the steamy bathroom, and almost died from laughter.

Both of them were perched on the sink, and it was a wonder how it could hold both their weight. Their eyes both concentrated on the tiled floor, where a tiny spider was lazily moving around.

"Get it Lynn, before it eats us," James whispered, his wand forgotten on the floor a foot away from the spider.

"You absolute wimps!" she laughed, clutching her stomach. "The great James Potter and Sirius Black, quidditch star and prankster, cowering at the sight of a spider the size of a speck of dust."

"Get it Lynn! Before it gets James's wand!" Sirius hissed, making James whimper beside him at the thought of his wand lying defenceless beside the spider.

"Of course," she smirked, pulling out her own silver lime wand and raising it. "But first, what's wrong with Remus?"

Both of them looked at each other fearfully. "What? Nothing!"

She maintained eye contact with them both, before sending them her signature smirk and pointing her wand at the spider. "Are you sure you wanna stick with that story?"

They remained silent, irritating the strawberry blonde quite a bit. _Fine, be that way._

"Engorgio," she spoke clearly, making the spider swell rapidly. She turned on her heel and left the dorm, high pitched screeching following her exit.

"Alright Frank?" Lynn asked politely, seeing the shocked fourth year on his way to the common room. He glanced nervously at the third year dorm, shrieks of, "get it away! Get it away!" easily audible.

"Alright Lynn? How's it going?" he asked politely, confusion written clearly on his face. He had his broom in his hand, obviously intending on getting in some extra practice for the match next Saturday.

"Oh, you know, been busy serving up stone cold revenge," she shrugged, trying her best innocent face.

"Sounds like someone's being murdered violently McLaughlin," Frank grinned.

"Well to be _frank_ , I _seriously_ don't know what you mean," Lynn grinned, making Frank stare at her blankly.

"Oh God I sound like Sirius don't I?"

"Mmhmm," Frank agreed.

"I'm going to leave with what's rest of my dignity," she said with a nod.

 **HPHPHPHPHP**

The tables in the common room were all occupied, so she decided to be responsible for once and took her homework to the library instead. She had a Potions essay to write on shrinking solutions and another on palmistry for Divination.

While potions was not her strongest subject, she would have preferred it any day to Divination. The teacher was an obvious fraud, and had an obsession with predicting people's deaths, in particular, James, Sirius and Peter's.

James and Sirius never took it seriously, always pretending to choke or drop dead whenever Professor Vablatsky prophesied their untimely deaths. However Peter seemed to take it to heart, and was never very cheerful after the lessons.

For some reason, the woman refused to look at Lynn, or even acknowledged her presence in her classroom. Every time she did make eye contact with the Irish girl, she shivered violently, as if she was afraid of the third year. Lynn wouldn't have taken the subject, but her grandmother sent her a letter before she chose her subjects and insisted that she take it for reasons unknown to her.

The library was rightfully silent, with only the sound of turning pages, the scratching of quills and occasional whispers cutting through the tranquil atmosphere. She found a secluded table closer to the back, near the potions section so she could get books to reference if needed.

With a heavy sigh, she dipped her quill into her ink pot and began scratching the title onto the parchment.

 **Shrinking Solutions** **Shrinking Solution, also known as a Shrinking Potion, is a potion that causes the drinker to shrink to a younger form. It is bright green when brewed correctly and, if prepared incorrectly, it can apparently be poisonous.** **One practical use of this potion is in the transportation of livestock — it allows for a wizard to carry an entire herd of pigs in their pocket** **Ingredients and their properties.** **Shrivel figs,daisy roots,hairy caterpillars,wormwood,leeches,cowbane.** **Shrivel figs have medical properties and are added to the potion to prevent drinker f -**

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Lynn jolted, quill making the bottom of the f much longer than necessary.

She looked up in irritation only to raise her eyebrows in shock. Regulus Black glanced around him, making sure no one was around the two house rivals, and fortunately for him, the table Lynn had picked had no-one else around it.

"No, go right ahead," she told him, moving her textbooks aside so he could put down his own. He sat down quietly, making sure his chair didn't scrape across the floor and kept his back straight with ease only an aristocrat could achieve.

"I'm sorry if I'm imposing, there aren't many empty tables, and I'm not sittting anywhere near the Hufflepuffs," he explained quietly, opening his charms book and taking out an ink pot.

"What you got against the puffs?" she snickered, watching his guarded behaviour, intrigued by how he acted so differently to his boisterous brother.

"It's not the puffs collectively, it's just the first years, wary of the big bad Slytherin," he said, rolling his stormy grey eyes.

She snickered even more, making his lips twitch into a small grin before composing himself.

"Well you can't blame them Regulus, you are unbelievably intimidating. I mean, wandering around at night in your spare time and knocking girls on their arses in the process," she said, shaking her head in disappointment.

He gave her an indignant look and opened his mouth to argue back, but was cut off by an angry Madam Pince.

"Shhh! Silence in the library!" She hissed, eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at the both of them. Lynn gave her a sheepish smile, and mouthed an apology, making her give them a final pointed look and disappear behind her bookshelves.

"See Reg? Look what you did," Lynn whispered, dipping her quill back into the ink. He glared at the Gryffindor in irritation, but decided not to comment.

 **5PM, Hogwarts Kitchens.**

In an act of pettiness, Lynn ate her dinner in the kitchens instead, still upset with their refusal to tell her what was going on. She knew it was unfair of her to hold their loyalty to Remus against them, but they weren't telling her something and she was getting more and more worried about Remus by the day.

All she could think about were the cuts across his face that appeared fresh every month.

Even now he had disappeared somewhere for the day, and she had a notion, a _gut feeling,_ that something wasn't right.

So she sat in the kitchens alone, spooning delicious stew into her mouth with her right hand and sketching with a graphite pencil using the other hand. She didn't focus on the image forming, but instead concentrated on each pencil stroke, each shade, each shape she formed, not really paying attention to what she was actually creating. It was the same with most of the drawings in her sketch book.

"Is Miss done with hers stew?"

Lynn jumped at the voice, turning to look at the elf at her side. She turned back to her empty bowl, and realised that she'd been eating empty spoonfuls of stew for a while.

"Oh, yes it was lovely, thank you," Lynn smiled, handing the elf her empty bowl. "You wouldn't have any left, would you Merry?"

The elf nodded vigorously, bat-like ears flopping from the action. "Yes miss, we do! I'll go get some more of Merry's stew."

She weaved in between the other elves rushing back and forth to clean the dishes left from dinner, grinning from ear to ear from the admiration her stew was getting, for asking for seconds was a high compliment to a house elf.

Lynn added the final touches to her drawing as she waited for Merry to come back with her stew. Blowing off the charcoal dust the page had gathered, she held up her master piece to inspect.

She couldn't help but smirk as she caressed the twists of the Whomping Willow with her eyes, already planning the night ahead of her.

Merry rushed back over, another bowl of steaming stew in her hands. "Here's is your stew miss, enjoy!"

"Thanks Merry," Lynn spoke gratefully, taking the bowl from her tiny hands and accepting a spoon from one of the younger elves. They both bowed before hurrying off to complete their normal duties with the rest of the house elves.

Lynn ate her stew in content, mentally making plans for her night ahead.

She didn't know why she drew the Whomping Willow, or what the aggressive tree had to do with Remus Lupin, but she'd be damned if she didn't find out.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Maybe she didn't have to find out.

The grounds were a tad bit scarier without sunlight or the boys tagging along with her, and she was starting to regret venturing outside after dark. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the whomping willow and making it appear ten times more ominous.

She wished she had the safety of James's invisibility cloak with her, but that was out of the question. He would have asked why she needed it and he would never have let her venture out of the castle on her own.

The willow's arms were swaying lazily, bare of any leaves. She approached cautiously, raising her silver lime wand in defence. The tree did not change its attitude, until her foot stepped on a twig, making a low crack that was easily audible in the silence of the night.

The tree's swaying branches froze, until they all lashed out at once towards Lynn.

With a gasp, she leapt back, narrowly missing being slapped by the branches. They made dull thuds as they slammed against the ground were she previously stood. The willow was too young to do any real damage, but that didn't mean it couldn't break a few bones.

"Come on McLaughlin, think," she muttered, taking another set back as the tree swung for her head again. "Think..."

An idea popped into her head, and as the Whomping Willow reared back for another hit, she raised her wand and sharply exclaimed, "immobulous!"

The willow froze, as if in shock, and gave a low groan at being defeated.

She lowered her wand, and slowly approached the base of the tree, keeping a careful eye on it incase her charm wore off.

"Why are you so important, hmm?" Lynn wondered aloud, aquamarine eyes scanning the trunk for clues. "Why on earth would I draw you?"

Then she spotted it, an opening in the base, barely visible in the darkness. "Lumos," she spoke clearly, illuminating the opening, and indeed, to her surprise there was a passageway.

With only a seconds hesitation, she slid herself through the opening, and soon found herself standing in a narrow tunnel. "Wow," she whispered, wand raised high as she took her surroundings in, the light from her wand only extending a meter in front of her.

She inhaled sharply, heart beginning to beat rapidly as she made her way further into the passage. Her mind thought up random scenarios of what could possibly be at the other end, body quivering with a mixture of fear and excitement. Her wand arm shook, causing the light beam from her wand to dance off the rough, stone walls.

The silence was deafening, every footstep she took echoing. She reached a wooden door, and when she tried the tug it open, it refused to budge.

She knew it was a stupid idea, but it didn't stop her from tap the lock with her wand, muttering, "alohomora."

The lock clicked, and the wooden door slowly creaked open. She put her arm through the doorway first, her wand lighting the ruined ground floor of the shack. It was deathly silent, and led her into a false sense of security.

Seeing know one, she cautiously stepped into the room, taking in the wooden walls with deep, angry scratches in them and the wrecked furniture, which looked as if an angry bear had been trapped inside.

"What the hell," Lynn muttered, trying to control her breathing as she rapidly grew more disturbed by what she saw.

"Lynn!"

She whipped around to face the entrance she had just came from, heart beating out of her chest.

"Lynn!"

Her name faintly echoed off the walls of the narrow tunnel she had ventured through, someone not visable to her at the other end of the passage.

"Run!"

She had no time to react to the voice's warning, before blood curdling growls reached her ears. Her blood turned to lead and she froze, eyes darting around the wrecked room before halting on a broken mirror in front of her.

And what she saw made her open her mouth in a silent scream.

It was snarling, progressing down the stairs slowly on all fours, with glowing eyes of amber and sharp claws that scratched against the wooden floor boards as it stalked closer to its prey.

Her mind went blank, and all thoughts went out the boarded up window except one. _Escape_.

She darted for the door just as the wolf leapt, making it loose balance and skid across the floor. She was still too far away from the exit when the wolf leapt again, giving her no option but to turn her wand towards it.

"Petrificus totalus!" she screamed, the spell hitting the wolf on his snout. It yelped and flew back a few inches, the spell nowhere near powerful enough to take on a werewolf. However it bought her just enough time to fly through the door and slam it shut, just as the wolf leapt and flew for her again.

She struggled to keep it shut, the handle groaning under the weight of the wolf slamming itself against it over and over and over again.

"C-colloportus!" she tried, hearing the telltale squelch of the locking charm taking effect. She stood back and watched the door shudder, praying that it would hold. The wolf cried in desperation when it stood firm, unable to reach a victim to bite.

Then, as if waking up from a dream, she realised where she was, and asked herself _why am I still standing here?_

Her breathing was heavy as she fled through the tunnel, fear coursing through her veins. A pained howl tore through the air along with harsh bangs against wood as the wolf tried in vain to break through the door, driven mad by the scent of a human.

She stopped to turn around and looked back at where she was running from, the howls turning into whimpers. She was coming to a realisation. The truth of why the boys wouldn't tell her anything, and her heart squeezed for the quiet boy who loved books and wore oversized jumpers.

Who wasn't wary of her because he didn't like her, but because he was afraid of what she would think of him.

"Remus," she whispered before a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Come on," someone said into her ear, tugging her along the end of the tunnel. "It's okay, I've got you."

Only then did she register the wetness of her cheeks and the sobs escaping her lips. Her hands were shaking violently as she replayed the image of the werewolf, of _Remus_ , leaping for her head. Intending to bite and kill. To hurt her.

She turned and wrapped her arms around Sirius's waist, allowing him to guide her out the tunnel and under the Whomping Willow.

James was waiting outside the entrance, wand raised to make sure the Whomping Willow stayed frozen. Peter turned around when the two exited the tunnel, and his fear was prominent on his quivering face.

Lynn's legs suddenly buckled, and the grass loomed closer. Sirius caught her just before she landed, also falling under her weight. He wrapped his arms around her and shot James a desperate look.

"What do we do?" Peter asked, glancing between Sirius and James. "Do we get a teacher?"

"I don't know," Sirius muttered, pulling Lynn closer.

"Sirius she's in shock. She needs a- a potion or something," James reasoned, starting to move closer to the pair clutching each other on the ground.

He didn't give any indication of hearing him, and stayed in the same position. Lynn shivered violently, her aquamarine eyes screwed shut in an attempt to block out reality, to pretend that everything was a dream. Sirius tried to keep her warm, rubbing her arms and repeating the same words over and over again. _It's okay, it's okay._

"I'll go get Professor McGonagall," Peter tested to see if Sirius would object. When he gave no objection, he rushed away, presumably to get a professor.

"Come on Lynn, say something," James urged, crouching down at eye level.

She slowly opened her eyes and met James's worried hazel ones. There was no trace of amusement in them. No signature smirk or easy indifference. No mask to hide her insecurities. For the first time, she let her feelings show, because there was no point in hiding it anymore.

She was terrified.

"Werewolf," she rasped. "Remus is a werewolf."

 **So I broke my rule and uploaded another Marauders era chapter instead of a Harry one, because I'm stuck on a half way writer's block. I think this is also the longest chapter I've ever written, and there are probably mistakes in it that I didn't notice.** **I've done 6 exams so far and I have ten more to go. Hopefully when I'm finished I can spend more time on this story.** **Also I can't believe this has as many views as it does! I really wasn't expecting much, and your votes and comments are a really good motivator.** **I can't wait to get into the real story. I feel like I'm not touching the main plot enough and I need to dig deep into my story telling skills, which in all fairness, hasn't been exercised much.** **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review. Love you all x**


	18. 3-01 Jailbreak

**3.1. Jailbreak**

 _Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_  
 _Somewhere in the town_  
 _Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_  
 _So don't you be around_  
 _-thin Lizzy_

 **Lynn's** **apartment, 23rd July 1993. Harry's third year.**

Harry lay sprawled across a sun lounger on the little balcony of his and Lynn's flat. A few years previously, never would he have been able to simply lie there and enjoy the rare summer heat, due to Petunia and Vernon's attempts to him him out of the neighbours' view and the amount of chores they usually gave him whilst the rest of the family went out to enjoy themselves.

Now however, the thought of his aunt and uncle's emotional torment was only an occasional nightmare, and he was free to go outside without fear of Dudley's gang using him as a punching bag.

Though this time, the muggle neighbours were genuinely oblivious to Harry's existence in their apartment complex. In fact, no muggle was aware of the fact that there was an entire extra apartment in between number 6 and 8, and assumed that there had been a mistake when numbering the floors.

"Harry?"

Harry cracked open one eye to observe the woman at the patio doors. She looked rather different from the woman who had shown up at number four privet drive to whisk away her godson from the neglect and emotional abuse he had suffered.

Those who knew her before Harry had entered her life would notice how drastic her behaviour had changed. She seemed to glow with happiness, her eyes much more alive and filled with mischief. Last week she had decided to go blonde, buying a permanent hair colour potion from Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. Harry thought the colour suited her very well, unlike the straw like bleached hair Petunia's friends had.

"Yes, Aunt Lynn?"

She held up a white bottle with an obnoxiously cartooned sun on the front of it in response. Harry groaned, sitting up from his comfortable position on the sun lounger. "That stuff feels awful on your skin!"

"You know what else is awful?" Lynn smiled sarcastically. "Sun burn. It hurts, it itches, it peels. So Mr. Potter," she tossed him the bottle of sun lotion, which he caught deftly with one hand. "Which is it? The unpleasant feeling of sun screen between your fingers, or the agonising feeing of sun burn. It hurts, it itches, it peels. Long nights tossing and turning in your bed, wishing that you'd been a bit more careful while exposed to the mighty sun's powerful rays..."

"Alright, alright," Harry laughed. "I'll wear it!"

"Thought so," she said. "Don't be an eejit thinking you're more powerful than the sun. _The_ _sun_." Harry laughed at her, making her smile at his happiness.

She hesitated at the door for a moment, debating whether or not now was the right time to tell Harry. He seemed rather peaceful. Peaceful for a boy who had been attacked two years in a row by the man, the monster, that had murdered his parents. Though she supposed it wasn't anything particularly horrible to him.

"Harry, my mam asked me to visit her for dinner at her house next week. I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

He furrowed his brows. "Your mum? But I thought you weren't on good terms with her? And does she know you're taking care of me?"

"She has her ways of finding stuff out," Lynn grumbled absently. "Let's just say she has some foresight with this sort of thing."

Harry's face showed that he understood what she was getting at. It was no secret between them that Lynn had visions. Though Harry found it interesting, Lynn described it more as a pain in the ass rather than useful, as her visions were so unclear they might as well have never existed.

"So your gifts are inherited through the family?" Harry questioned.

"Mhmm," she hummed in agreement. "My grandmother had it too. She thinks that some godly creature blessed our family with seer blood so that we could rule the world. I think she's off her rocker."

"Well... I would love to meet your mum," Harry said. "I'm sure she won't be that bad. Maybe she's changed since the last time you talked to her."

"Yeah maybe." Lynn's tone told Harry that she didn't believe that one bit. "We don't have to go if you don't want to," she told him, half hoping that he would say he didn't.

He shook his head, oblivious to Lynn's distress, though in fairness, Lynn was a master at hiding her emotions.

"Alright," Lynn said. "Time for you to meet my mother."

...

The week flew in faster than anticipated, the sunny weather disappearing like it had never been there in the first place.

The floo in the McLaughlin Manor erupted into emerald flames- something that hadn't occurred in a long time. Lynn stepped out first, brushing off the soot on her robes before instinctively reaching out for Harry before he could face plant the wooden floor of the living room.

"Thanks," Harry said, wiping his glasses with the corner of his t-shirt before placing them back on the bridge of his nose. Taking a look around, Lynn took note that the place had barely changed. The same faux dragon hide sofas were in the exact same position against the walls. The walls were still a blank white, bare of any family photos or portraits. Everything felt the same, cold and empty and Lynn couldn't help but feel trapped in this situation.

"Lynn?" A voice called, before a woman with deep auburn hair and cold blue eyes appeared at the doorway.

"Hello mam," Lynn greeted quietly. "I'd like you to meet Harry. Harry Potter."

Harry smiled and awkwardly waved at the intimidating woman, who forced a smile back and jolted her head slightly in greeting.

For a few seconds, an unbearable silence settled between them, which was thankfully interrupted by Merry the house elf.

"Your dinner is ready mistress," she squeaked. The little elf glanced at Lynn before quickly scurrying away.

Eveline cleared her throat. "Well then, shall we move into the dining room?"

"Yeah, sure," Lynn said, making her mother's lips purse at her informality. "Come on, Harry."

Harry followed closely behind Lynn, entering the dining room which had a lovely feast prepared on the table. Then followed the most awkward night of Harry's life.

"So, what have you been up to these past few years?" Eveline asked politely, pouring gravy over her roast dinner.

Lynn had already began to tuck into her plate, as if eating her food faster would speed up the evening. "I've been teaching at Hogwarts. Arithmancy," Lynn replied, silently passing Harry the gravy, which he had been reaching for.

"Oh Arithmancy. You used to love Arithmancy, right?" Eveline said. "It was always your highest score in your reports."

Lynn smiled at her mother. "Yeah, sure."

Harry frowned at her, knowing for a fact that Lynn complained about the subject quite often, and would prefer to teach Defense, if the position wasn't cursed.

The atmosphere became thick again, making Lynn sigh heavily.

"How about you mam?" she asked, deciding to at least pretend to be polite. "What have you been up to?"

Eveline pursed her lips slightly, busying herself with cutting her beef up. "Nothing interesting. I mostly visit your grandmother. She misses you, you know."

"Maybe I'll pay her a visit," Lynn said. "She used to always make the best swiss roll. Maybe I should ask for the recipe."

Eveline nodded. "Yes, that's a great idea."

They sat in silence again, becoming much more invested in their dinner to avoid conversation.

"Have you spoken to Ruairi?" Eveline asked. "I've tried sending letters but... he never replies."

Lynn bit back a scathing remark and instead plastered on a polite smile. "Me and Harry visited him last summer. He's doing well enough. I think he's seeing somebody."

This seemed to have piqued her interest. "Oh really? What's her name?"

Lynn's smile had a hidden maliciousness behind it. "His name's Elias, I believe."

Eveline's jaw clenched as she attempted to keep the disgust from her face. Harry's widened eyes switched from Lynn to her mother as if he was watching a tennis match.

"Oh? How... nice," she gritted out finally, a painful smile etched onto her face.

"Does that surprise you?" Lynn questioned, half wanting to push her mother over the edge, just to remind herself of why she hasn't spoken to her for years. "Ruairi did tell you he liked boys, and I vividly remember your reaction."

Eveline's left eye twitched at her daughter's words. The tension in the room mixed with the smell of dinner made Harry want to throw up.

"Do you remember?" Lynn pressed. "Shall I jog your memory? Well... first you laughed, thinking he was joking, then when you realised he was being serious, you slapped him across the face-"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that in my own house," Eveline whispered, her words laced with poison. "What did you expect? For me to be okay with my youngest son's... disease? To be overjoyed with being abandoned by my family?"

"Abandoned?" Lynn's laugh had no humour in it and it was, in Harry's mind, the most bone chilling sound he'd ever heard. "We abandoned you? We were here in this very house for years- neglected- with only our thoughts and each other to keep us company. Podraig was more my mother than you ever were. Podraig was the one who taught me how to use a quill! Conner was the one who checked to make sure there was no monsters under my bed! Ruairi? Ruairi became mute when he was six until me, Connor and Podraig finally got him to speak again two years later!"

Years of anger and contempt for her mother seemed to pour out of Lynn all at once. She seemed to grow taller as she continued to speak, the weight of her problems lifting off her shoulders. She would not let her mother intimidate her into submission anymore. She would not teach Harry that appeasement was an option.

"You're exaggerating," Eveline snarled. "You left me! You ran off with that Potter boy and that Black! And now even though they're dead you're still clinging to his brat, working in that British school like you're one of them!"

She stuck her out accusingly towards Lynn, face twisted with undiluted rage. "You abandoned me! It's your fault our family is broken! It's your fault Connor is dead! It's your fault-"

She was cut of quickly by the sight of her finger blowing up rapidly. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of her fingers expanding in size. Then her arms, then her toes and soon, her entire body was expanding, like she a balloon being filled with air.

"Lynn! Lynn do something!" she screeched. Her toes lifted off the floor as she attempted to remain upright. She bounced off the ceiling of the dining room, waving her arms manically, trying to grab hold of something, anything, to keep her from floating away.

Unfortunately for her, Lynn was not in a forgiving mood, and the woman was forced to endure her daughter's spiteful smirk as she bounced from the dining room to the hallway. Harry stood behind Lynn with a face like thunder, his burning eyes settled on the vile woman.

"Alright Harry, I think dinner time is over," she remarked casually, leading him out of the room through the same door that Eveline floated through.

"Lynn! Fix this immediately!" Eveline called, as she hit her head off the ceiling again, struggling to remain in the same spot.

Lynn ignored her, leading Harry towards the fireplace. "Incendio," she said, making the grate burst into flames. "Go ahead Harry, I'll meet you back at the house in a minute."

Harry nodded, trying to keep the grin off of his face as he caught a glance of Lynn's mother through the doorway. He threw down some floo powder and stepped into the flames.

"7 Yew Rise, Qualye Crescent!" Harry said, disappearing from view.

Lynn turned towards the hallway, where her mother was still calling for her help. "Shut up! Shut up you old bat!"

Surprisingly, Eveline did so, rather shocked at the harshness of Lynn's words.

"I was tempted to ignore your letters like Ruairi," Lynn told her, much more calmly than before. "I would have too, but Harry convinced me to come. He said that maybe you'd changed since the last time I spoke to you."

"But I guess he was wrong," she continued. "You're still a prejudiced hag who blames everyone else for your problems. You're just the same. Why did you even call me here? To convince me of your agenda against the British magical folk? To use me as a scapegoat for everything that went wrong in your life?"

Eveline stayed silent, though the seriousness of their situation was less intense by the way her body still bounced against the ceiling.

"Finite," Lynn said, and with a flick of her wand, Eveline shrunk back into her regular form, hitting the floor with a soft thump. Without another word, Lynn made her way to the fireplace, tossing in more floo powder to make her journey back to London.

"Lynn wait," Eveline said. Lynn turned back to look at her, to give her one last chance. "I'm sorry."

Lynn smiled ruefully, aquamarine eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I don't believe you, mam."

Then she vanished, leaving behind her broken mother and at least a fraction of the burden that had weighed her shoulders for so long.

...

Harry was waiting for her when she stepped out of the fireplace and instantly he threw his arms around her torso.

"I didn't mean to blow her up," he said into her shoulder. "I just got so angry! She's horrible!"

Lynn chuckled a bit, squeezing him back. "I know I know, don't worry I reversed the spell. She won't say anything to the ministry cause she's too proud and they won't detect the spell because they don't actually monitor any Irish households. But at least we got that meeting out of the way. We won't be seeing her any time soon."

"No one gets to talk to you like that," Harry said adamantly. "I'll blow up anybody else that tries it," he said with determination.

Lynn laughed lightly, squeezing her godson even tighter.

They stayed like that for a moment, both needing the affection and comfort that they'd been starved of for too long. They let themselves feel sorry for themselves and each other, just once, because there was no people around for Lynn to pretend to and there was no responsibility for Harry to shoulder.

Then she placed her facade back on. That hint of a smirk she'd used so much it might as well have been her resting face and that cool confidence that seemed to reassure everyone around her that everything was under control, even if they knew that it wasn't.

"Let's just have some tea and curl up with a book," Lynn suggested. Harry agreed, shuffling over to the worn armchair by the bookcase and picked up the Daily Prophet which was thrown on the coffee table from this morning when he'd paid the owl for it.

She handed him his favourite mug with the Gryffindor lion, which silently roared when you took a sip, and settled down in her own chair with her fox themed mug, which McGonagall had gotten her for christmas one year.

"Lynn, who's this?"

She almost dropped her mug in shock when she seen what Harry was reading. There, splashed across the front page taunting her, with his stormy eyes matching his maniacal laughter, was Sirius Black. With his hair wild and matted and his skin blackened by years of filth, he was a shell of the handsome man he'd been before.

"Oh my Godric," Lynn whispered, snatching the paper from Harry's hands, ignoring his questions.

She dragged her eyes away from the photo and instead focused on the headline, which frightened her even further.

"Who is that?" Harry tried again, pulling the paper back from her. "Lynn?"

"He- he went to school with me and your parents. He umm- he was said to be one of Voldemort's supporters."

The image of Sirius in the middle of that wrecked street laughing, just after killing thirteen muggles along with Peter, surrounded by the damage he inflicted, was etched into her mind permanently, no matter how much she tried to forget it. It haunted her for years after, only recently with Harry to distract her did she begin to recover from her trauma.

"Did you know him?"

 _I loved him_.

"Not really," Lynn shrugged, playing off her reaction from before. "He seemed nice enough in school, but I guess he fooled us all. He was part of a rather dark family. It's hard to escape that kind of darkness."

"Oh," he said, scanning the article. "You just seemed pretty shocked, is all."

"No one's ever escaped from Azkaban before," Lynn informed him. "Not until now."

"I wonder how he did it."

It was said that the majority of prisoners went mad within a year, the dementor's tearing their souls down until they were empty shells of themselves. To actually execute an escape attempt and be successful in doing so after 12 years of imprisonment with the dementors, Lynn had to admit it was impressive. Impossible even.

But if Lynn knew anything about Sirius Black, it was his ability to defy all expectations.

...

 **Hell yeah, see? I can write chapters!**

 ***ignores all the grammar mistakes and spelling errors***

 **I'm** **going to be focusing between new chapters and editing old ones cause the first few chapters make me cringe more than the later ones.**

 **Again, sorry for not updating in a while,** **hope you're all having a great summer.**

 **This chapter is just ten** **words away from 3000 words.**


	19. 3-02 Tears of Jupiter

_**Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star,**_

 _ **One without a permanent scar,**_

 _ **And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?**_

 _ **-Train**_

* * *

Potter Manor had three permanent residents, if you didn't include the family house elf.

Fleamont Potter was a jubilant sort of man, with mischievous honey eyes and a mop of messy, black hair that was almost completely gray. The only indication that he was becoming rather old.

His dueling skills rivalled his aptitude for potioneering, and he had gone on after Hogwarts, to create what was now known as Sleekeazy's hair potion, sales of which had quadrupled the family gold.

His wife, Euphemia, was a kind, heart-faced woman, but don't mistake her inclination towards kindness as an unwillingness to kick your ass, because Euphemia Potter will do just that if wronged, for she looked like an innocent flower, but she was truly a serpent underneath. She was a retired healer and just as skilled, if not more, at dueling as her husband.

The couple were a thing out of fairytales. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, something that was rarer than basilisk venom in the wizarding world, as the rivalry between the two houses extended even beyond the castle's stone walls.

But fairytales always have a cruel twist. The evil queen, the wicked witch, the big, bad wolf; the Potter's faced a twist of their own.

For over twenty years they longed for a child of their own.

After twelve years of marriage and no signs of pregnancy, the Potter's admitted defeat. Until finally, a miracle happened.

Euphemia Potter was pregnant.

Oh, how they rejoiced. Names were thrown between the two. Arguments of whether to paint the room emerald or scarlet were frequent and arrangements for the most trusted healers to aid Euphemia's labor were made.

Then they had a miscarriage.

Everything came to a standstill for the Potters. A deep depression settling in their home, wiping whatever joy that their pregnancy had brought them.

For the next several years, after trying and trying again to have a child, the Potter's slowly learnt to live their lives without the prospect of children, and soon their peers learned not to speak of children in front of the two.

Then a true miracle happened, and James was born a healthy, bawling, baby boy.

James was a spoilt child. Not necessarily a brat but spoilt none the less. How could they not give him the world, when he was worth all of it and more. When they had desperately wished for him for so long. Fleamont had built him a makeshift quidditch pitch on their land and he bought his son the best brooms available once his quidditch talent was discovered, if he donated his older ones to the second-hand shop. He was sent a package of his mother's cookies and other treats at least once a fortnight when at Hogwarts, because Euphemia couldn't help but miss him terribly.

Euphemia had a bleeding heart. She loved so fiercely and passionately that she'd stop at nothing to ensure her family was safe.

When she'd heard of Sirius Black, her distant cousin of sorts, she was wary at first. She was a Black, though thankfully her family was much milder than the blood purists Walburga and Cygnus's families were. She understood just how dark the Black family truly was, and under no circumstances did she want her precious James to be corrupted by such a darkness.

Yet when James had mentioned casually in his letter to home that Sirius wasn't going home for Christmas and had asked to stay at Hogwarts to keep him company, Euphemia hadn't thought twice about inviting Sirius to stay with them for the holidays.

He was rather shy and quiet when they'd been picked up from Kings Cross Station, stuttering his thanks and trying his best to not be a nuisance. Her heart ached at how mistreated the boy had been.

No one should ever harm a child.

Then a few years later, she'd received news about another one of James's friends. One who's family she was also aware of.

She'd never met Eveline McLaughlin née O'Hare, but she had been in the same year as Niamh O'Hare, her older sister.

The family was almost as mad as the Blacks when it came to prejudice, only instead of hatred for muggle borns and half breeds (though they did insist on keeping their blood Irish) they despised the Ministry and the British wizarding society.

Make no mistake, most of the Irish were tolerant of the ministry, if they didn't meddle too much in their way of life. Most send their children to Hogwarts and agreed to trade potions ingredients found only on Ireland's fertile lands in exchange for gold or other goods. But the O'Hare's were one of the few families that despised the British pure bloods, who had intentionally (although they had never admitted it) released an epidemic of an altered strain of dragon pox on Ireland 2 centuries ago, which was soon named The Dragon Plague, which had wiped out over half of the Irish wizarding community.

Many fled to America once they caught wind of the sickness spreading and only one magical village in Galway survived intact after they isolated themselves in fear of catching the plague.

The 14 Irish families that survived and stayed in Ireland, integrated themselves into muggle society, homeschooling whatever children they had and secretly rebuilding their magical society and for 100 years they had all but disappeared from the wizarding world before reemerging.

The Irish used to be a powerful wizarding society that threatened the British one. And families such as the O'Hare's, O'Dwyrs and McGuinness's despised the ones that destroyed it.

When James had mentioned Lynn wouldn't be going home for Christmas either, she insisted that she was to be invited over for the holidays.

For Euphemia Potter had a bleeding heart and nothing warmed it more than her children feeling safe at home.

* * *

 **Lynn, 31st July 1975, Potter Manor**

When James Potter led her to his room after meeting her at the fireplace, she was not anticipating the scene before her.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were all seated cross-legged on the floor with scarlet, silk cushions at their bottoms, in an incomplete circle. The room was dimmed, despite it being noon during the summer, and candles were flickering from every flat surface the bedroom had to offer.

"Alright," she paused. "I know I've sort of included myself in the name of the Marauders— still think you're a bunch of nerds by the way—but I'm not joining a cult."

"What's a cult?"

"Hey we're not nerds!"

"It was James and Sirius, don't blame me for this."

James dropped her trunk with a thump beside the door and shoved her unceremoniously towards the circle. "Sit down. We're having a cult meeting."

"Nerd," Lynn repeated, but sat at the cushion beside Sirius with a sigh. "This is so stupid."

"Quiet!" Sirius snapped. "The Lord Potter is speaking."

She snorted at the title but gave into their antics and diverted her attention to James. The boy was perched on his shins as opposed to their cross-legged positions, with a very familiar parchment in his hands.

"First subject in this very important and secretive meeting, I present to you, the Marauder's Map," James said, holding out the blank piece of parchment and placing it gently in the middle of their circle.

"Hey, wait a minute, I thought since Lynn drew it, she was supposed to-"

"Shhhh, Sirius! Lynn is only here for my mother's cookies."

"I'd join a cult for those cookies." They all nodded in agreement.

"This map, drawn by our very own Lynn McLaughlin and enchanted by our conjoined efforts, is a symbol of our mission. A reminder of the grueling hours I- _we_ \- spent in the bloody library-"

"You're acting like you were in purgatory, James."

Yeah, it's just a room full of books."

"Quiet Moony! Lynn! You're interrupting my meeting," he scolded, like they were children asking questions from the back seat. "This map now shows every passageway we know of. Every nook and cranny we've explored the past four years. But that's not even the fun part.

This map shows everyone. What they're doing, every minute of every day. Whether Filch is in his office moping about how he's a squib or if Peeves is wreaking havoc on the fifth floor, none of them can escape the map. This map is the future of the Marauders. It is our legacy, which will be passed on to me and Lily's future son-"

"She doesn't even _like_ you."

"I knew you couldn't last a day without mentioning her. Sirius, you owe me twenty."

"She once said she'd rather date the giant squid."

" _I'd_ rather date the giant squid than _Lily Evans_. It's bad enough sharing a room with the eejit."

"And through future generations of Potter/Evans children," he continued more forcefully. "Here is the demonstration."

His took his wand out with a flourish and cleared his throat theatrically. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Once it was tapped, ink began to spread across the blank parchment, swirling to form a crude illustration of Hogwarts, with little footsteps walking around the grounds and a banner introducing 'The Marauder's Map.'

"Who would like to have the honors of opening it?"

Peter's hand shot up immediately.

"Peter Pettigrew! Our first volunteer, will you do the honors?"

He reached out and gently opened it up, folding out the intricate sections of the parchment to reveal the ground floor. They all leaned in closer to inspect the carefully inked walls and labelled classrooms, courtesy of Lynn.

"Is that...?"

"Madame Sprout!"

"Watering the Venomous Tentacula I think."

"Show us more!" Sirius demanded, impatiently flicking through the map and fighting off Lynn's protests of his carelessness towards her masterpiece, until it displayed the entire first floor. For an hour, they inspected the map, flicking through the sections, Lynn frequently taking it out of their grasps to add another tiny detail to the illustrations.

"Now, onto our second important matter of today's meeting," James averted their attention to the book in his hands, the very book that had guided them through the animagus process for the past two years.

"Are we still really treating this as a cult meeting?" Lynn sighed exasperated.

"Sit back on your cushion Lynn, you too Sirius," James scolded. Both groaned and sat upright, mimicking James who was sat cross-legged on his own cushion.

"In this book, we'd placed our trust in for the past two years, accomplishing what no other Hogwarts student had done before. We may become the youngest animagi in wizarding history tonight, so take note today's date. What date is it today, Remus?"

"31st of July 1975."

"Mark it in your calendars folks, it's going to be an important one."

"Why would I mark it into my calendar when I'd be getting a new one for next year?"

"I don't own a calendar."

James threw his arms up in frustration, glaring at his friends. "Just... speak the incantation we've been chanting for the past six months and try and transform!"

They all did as he said, except Remus who had long given up on talking them out of transforming into animagi for his benefit.

"Amato Animo Animato Animagus," they all spoke, with their wands pointed upwards.

For almost an hour, nobody spoke a word, instead their full concentration was on transforming into their animagus forms.

Lynn would describe the sensation of transforming for the first time as like having to sneeze. You feel it start to build up, that itching in your nose, and you try and desperately hold onto to it long enough so that it finally results in a sneeze. However, all Lynn was getting was that anticipation. She would feel herself approaching the transformation, but when she got close enough, it disappeared, leaving her frustrated.

Surprisingly, Peter was the first of them to transform, despite being considered the less able, less talented one of the group. He seemed to shrink into himself; his eyes turning beady and his face distorting into a snout, and with a squeak he disappeared, leaving only his clothes in a rumpled pile on the floor.

Remus blinked rapidly, as if he didn't quite believe what he'd just witnessed, before leaping off the bed in alarm. James swiveled his head around to search for Peter, getting up from his position on the floor.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Sirius shouted, springing to his feet. "He's gone and killed himself!"

Small squeaks could be heard from the abandoned pile of clothes. Lynn was the quickest to catch on, leaning over and plucking the bundle of cloths from the ground.

A small, brown rat flew from it, landing and rolling on the floor with a soft thump. It got up again quickly and began running about in panic.

"Godric," James gasped. "He's done it."

"Peter, can you hear us?" Lynn asked him. "Can you transform back?"

The rat stilled at her question, quivering in the spot. They all wait with bated breath for the rat to do something, _anything_ , that indicated Peter was alright.

After what felt like an hour, but really couldn't have been more than ten minutes, the rat began to grow larger, its brown fur disappearing into pale skin, tail shrinking into nothing, revealing once again, the young, mousy boy they knew. With only his underwear on. He yelped in embarrassment, covering his chest with his arms.

"Oh, thank Merlin Peter we were so worried ab- Lynn not now!"

Lynn shrunk into herself, just as Peter had done, and in a blur of strawberry blonde, a fox stood in her place.

"Lynn?" James questioned uncertainly. She sniffed her nose and wagged her large, fluffy tail in response. Her aquamarine eyes peered up at them all inquisitively.

"A fox!" Remus laughed. "How fitting!"

The little fox bounced around the room, stumbling a little as Lynn was not quite used to having four legs. Everybody watched amused as she smacked against the wall trying to turn.

Peter had seemed to recover from the shock of being shrunk to the size of a shoe and was now beaming from his success. He was the first of them to complete the transformation. despite being viewed the weaker, less talented person in the group. With a twist, he shrunk quickly back into a rat.

Lynn pawed at him playfully, batting him away with paws that looked as if she was wearing black socks. Peter scurried about, avoiding her paws and making a game of it.

Spurred on by Peter and Lynn's success (and his aversion to being beaten in something), Sirius scrunched his face up, and in a flurry of black fur, a grim with soft, shiny black fur, towered over the fox and rat. The dog barked; a deep guttural sound that echoed off the walls.

"Why am I last?" James exclaimed. "I'm the best at Transfiguration!"

...

The stag that had unexpectedly appeared had almost skewered Remus with his antlers.

* * *

 **Hours later, the same day.**

"Mum sent us cookies," James said as he entered the sitting room with a platter of freshly baked biscuits. When James's mum had returned from visiting Augusta Longbottom, they were all in the sitting room playing with muggle playing cards which Remus had brought over. There was no evidence of anything illegal (such as becoming unregistered animagi) ever happening in the manor.

Sirius, who was sitting on the bohemian rug with is back to the sofa, reached forward to take one, only to be pulled back gently by the hair. He let out a whine, eyeing the platter that now rested on the wooden coffee table an arm's reach away. They smelt delicious, and where obviously still warm due to the scent.

"I'm still doing your hair," Lynn scolded him, weaving the silky strands of his curls into tight braids. Sirius had allowed his hair to grow to his shoulders, much to Walburga Black's chagrin, and no matter how many times she'd magically cut it off, he would only reverse the spell.

"I didn't even agree to this torture," Sirius said, attention on the quickly depleting supply of treats, as the other 3 boys had their fill.

"Well maybe if you'd cut your hair it wouldn't look so braidable," she smirked. "What did you expect would happen by growing your hair out like Dumbledore?"

"To be better at Transfiguration," he grumbled back, glaring at Remus, who took another biscuit off the platter. He continued to grumble under her breath at her, but kept still so she could continue her braiding.

"Peter, could you please give Sirius a biscuit, so he doesn't mess up my masterpiece?"

Peter nodded and pushed the plate towards Sirius, who took one in each hand and began taking large bites out of them. "Mmmm," Sirius hummed, nodding his head. "That's the good kush."

Remus raised an eyebrow at the teen. "Don't these have chocolate chips in it?"

He licked some chocolate from the corner of his lips and hummed in agreement.

Remus's brows furrowed. "But chocolate... if you're a dog... doesn't that mean?"

Sirius paused in his eating before letting the biscuit slip through his fingers.

"Oi! Watch the rug!"

"Am I going to die?" he asked quickly, eyes darting from the biscuits to Remus. He kept his head still though, as Lynn continued his braid. "Am I going to die?" He asked again, much more urgently.

"I'm sure it doesn't work like that," James replied nervously. "I'm mean... you're not _actually_ a dog."

"Well I mean, he's a dog through and through," Lynn reminded them seriously. "Look. If you scratch him behind the ears..."

She did just that, scratching her nails softly behind his ears, and he immediately melted into her touch. "You can practically see his tail wagging."

He blinked a few times, before snapping out of his trance, jumping to his feet quickly. "I feel dizzy!"

"Sirius honestly-"

"I think I'm going blind!"

"You just stood up too fast-"

"I can see the light!"

"You're staring straight into the chandelier, Padfoot."

"Where did you all go!"

"Sirius you're facing the wrong way, just sit down-"

"Tell my mother I despise her!" he gasped, falling to the floor with a cry.

Lynn glared down at him from where she stayed seated. "Why am I friends with you?"

"Sirius get up my mum's going to see the mess you made," James whined, tugging at his friends' arm and roughly pulling him onto the sofa. "The rug. The bloody rug."

Sirius gave up his pretenses after the mention of Euphemia's rug, but still insisted that he was feeling sick after eating the chocolate.

James frantically brushed up the cookie crumbs that landed on the floor, fear of his mother's wrath far outweighing his reputation.

...

Sirius lazily watched Lynn flick through the map as he lay across the sofa. She was sat upright, unlike him, with her feet tucked up and her back to his torso. Occasionally she would take out a muggle ink pen and add a little detail to the parchment, never quite satisfied with her own work.

Her hair was quite long now, he noted. Most girls followed the trends and cut theirs shorter, but whether it was from ignorance or personal preference, Lynn had let the strawberry blonde strands reach her waist. The red and blonde strands tickled his cheek every time she turned her head, some of it splayed over his torso as she leaned back against his stomach.

"Can you draw me something?" He found himself asking before he could even think about why.

She furrowed her brow slightly, turning to look at him. "Draw what?"

He thought about it. What did he want? Maybe a dog? Maybe Marilyn Monroe or some other hot icon to make her roll her eyes the way she so often does and tell him he's hopeless.

Maybe he was a little hopeless.

"Surprise me," he said. He knew (though he didn't really understand) her talent of predicting through art, so even if he did ask for something specific, her mind would lead her somewhere different.

She raised an eyebrow at his request. "Go get my sketchbook and pencils then. There in my bookbag."

He grinned at her lopsidedly, before leaping off the sofa with two feet, and landing on four. Lynn's laughter followed him out of the room, spurring him on as he clumsily ran in his animagus form, almost crashing into the doorframe in his haste.

James had already moved Lynn's trunk and bag into one of the spare rooms, the one furthest down the hall were James's room and the other spare room was situated. Her bag was leant against the four-poster bed, a pretty cornflower blue colour, shut tight by drawstrings.

There wasn't much in her backpack, only her leather sketchbook and pouch of charcoal pencils, along with a small bag of galleons, a jar of Bertie Botts and a muggle novel, all neatly packed into the rucksack.

He carefully pulled out the sketchbook and pencils, not wanting to mess, and took them back downstairs, placing them in Lynn's lap.

Within minutes, she had her head down in concentration, eyes never leaving the page. Remus had gone to browse the Potter's selection of books and had returned with a volume of defensive spells. Peter and James had been playing exploding snap before, but after continuous glaring from Remus and Lynn, had opted for taste testing the new range of Honeydukes treats that had been introduced this summer.

Sirius lounged across the sofa, peering over Lynn's shoulder at what she was drawing. The Irish girl paid no mind to him, attention solely on the page.

"What you drawing?" He asked, resting his chin on her shoulder. She seemed to snap from her trance at his question and took a moment to inspect her drawing.

"Can't you tell?"

Sirius leant forward slightly, making Lynn's heart jump a bit at the closeness. His hair was still in the messy plait she'd twisted it into, yet strands had escaped from the braid and where now tickling her neck.

"Is that me?"

She nodded absentmindedly, her attention on keeping the blush from her cheeks. "Yeah, I think so."

"And that's the lake."

"Uh huh."

"It's really good," he praised with a dazzling smile. "You got my good side."

"I thought they were all your good side," she replied sarcastically. She recalled him proclaiming that to them all when Peter had taken photos of them all.

"My best side," he reiterated. "Can I draw something?"

"Ugh..." she glanced between him and her sketchbook. She never allowed anybody to draw in them. In fact, when they were children, she'd gotten into a fight with Connor for drawing in her books. It was such a terrible fight, they refused to speak to each other for two weeks.

She carefully turned around and rested the book in his lap. "Do you want to use the graphite pencils? They'll smudge less and are much easier to use."

"You'd know better than I would."

He stared at the page with his brows furrowed for a moment, before putting his pencil to the page. He tried to copy the movements he'd watched Lynn use when drawing, lightly dragging his pencil across the page to create the outline of what he was drawing.

He would look up at Lynn frequently, scanning her face for whatever detail he was looking, before returning to his work. Lynn watched amused as he tried his best to do a portrait of her, keeping her criticism of his technique to herself.

"I can't get your eyes right," he huffed, using the bottom of the pencil to rub out the lines.

"Eyes are usually and eye length apart," she told him.

"What?"

"Whatever size your making the eyes, they're usually the same length apart. Like there's a third eyes the same size between them."

Finally, he presented her his masterpiece, hands smudged gray and disappointment evident on his face.

It sort of looked like her. If you squinted really hard. Her eyes were too large, and nose was tiny, and there was a lack of symmetry between her features, but there was an obvious effort put into the artwork.

"It's like looking in a mirror," she smiled, nudging his shoulder with hers.

"No, it isn't," Sirius said. "You're much prettier in real life."

She had to fight to keep the red from her cheeks at his cuteness. "Well I love it," she reassured, blowing some of the excess pencil from the page. "And I'm going to keep it forever."

* * *

 **I'm very sorry for being a terrible writer and a bad updater. Here, have a cookie (: :) (: :) and an extra-long chapter.**

 **Thank you all so much for the support. 13k reads! I can't even believe it! I hate the start of this story, every time I read it, I cringe, but I'm too lazy to edit it all eheheh.**

 **I'll try and update more I swear, but finding the time is quite difficult.**

 **Again, thank you!**

 _ **Please vote, comment follow**_ **! It means a lot.**

 **Kayla x**

 **Word count: 4,300**


	20. 3-03 Arsonist's Lullaby

_****All you have is your fire****_  
 _ ** **And the place you need to reach****_  
 _ ** **Don't you ever tame your demons****_  
 _ ** **But always keep 'em on a leash****_

 _ ** **-Hozier****_

* * *

 _ ** **September 1st, 1993, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****_

Lynn left Harry off at the Burrow before apparating to the gates of Hogwarts, after making sure that Harry wouldn't try and do something ridiculous like fly a magical car to Hogwarts and threaten the statute of secrecy in the process.

Like last year.

She made her way up the winding path to the castle, soaking in the last bit of warm summer air, instead of flooing directly into her living quarters like she normally did.

It was strangely peaceful, walking along the edges of the forbidden forest. It appeared like a regular forest at this distance, the sunlight peeking through the branches, but Lynn knew that once you ventured deeper in, the trees grouped thickly together, letting next to no light through the foliage. There were creatures in there too, some that left you alone, some vicious enough to kill.

"Alrigh' Lynn?" Hagrid called, snapping Lynn out of her reverie. The towering man was settled comfortably at the doorstep of his cabin, a whittling knife big enough for someone Lynn's size to use as a long dagger. He was busy carving what looked to be a dog bowl for Fang.

"How's it goin' Hagrid? Good summer?" she called back, slowing her pace as she passed his cabin.

"The pumpkins are growin' an' the slugs are repelled, so pretty good so far," he replied with a bright smile. "How 'bout yerself? How's Harry?"

"Good, good," she smiled. "Went to Switzerland in August to visit my brother Ruairi."

"I liked Ruairi," Hagrid spoke fondly. "Used to help me with the hippogriffs. How is he?"

"He likes the snow," said Lynn. "Though I think he only likes it because it makes it harder to reach his house. He's not a fan of people, Ruairi is."

Hagrid nodded knowingly. "You headin' ter the castle? Wouldn' mind takin' somethin' up for me?"

"No of course not," Lynn smiled back, the half giant's smile contagious. "Hope it isn't heavy, I'm not what you call fit."

"Nah, it's pretty small," he reassured her, entering his cabin then coming back out with a bundle of feathers in his massive hand. "Professor Flitwick asked me teh take care of him. Broke his wing two weeks ago, poor fella."

Lynn held out her arms to cradle the sleeping owl to her chest. It was a smaller species of owl and was rather cute in Lynn's opinion. "Alright, I'll head up right now. Nice talkin' to you Hagrid."

"You too, Lynn," he said, settling back down on the steps and continuing to whittle the dog bowl for Fang.

The owl shuffled slightly in her arms as she trekked slowly upwards towards the castle but remained asleep and cosy. The wind was whipping harshly across Lynn's face, which was odd since the summer weather hadn't fully passed yet.

Within seconds, an aching chill settled into Lynn's bones. The little owl squirmed in her arms, hooting in distress as the clouds swirled grey, blocking out the light sunshine. The wind howled in her ears as she shrunk into herself, trying to cover the frail bird under her protection.

It took her a second to notice the black mass swooping towards her, and she ducked instinctively as it passed over her head.

Dementors.

Struggling with the distressed owl in her arms, she grovelled for her wand tucked in her robe pocket, relieved when her fingertips made contact with the wood. However, that relief was quickly swept away as the last time she needed to use the patronus charm popped into her mind.

She hadn't conjured one in years.

She wasn't even sure if she could muster enough happiness to produce a patronus.

Her wand arm shook violently as she raised the thin wand towards the dementors. It sparked slightly from the end, as if sensing the danger she was in.

They were swooping down close, but did not dare touch her, for they were under strict orders from the ministry. However, the crippling fear and dread still coursed through her veins in their presence.

"E-expecto patronum," she called out weakly, the tip of her wand giving a feeble flicker of light before immediately going out again. "Oh for God- happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts."

She concentrated on Harry, his face flashing through her mind, and stabbed her wand viciously in the air. "Expect patronum!"

Silver light burst from her wand, scattering the group of dementors hovering near her and sending them fleeing back into the forbidden forest.

And yet, the dread settling in her stomach only intensified, as a silver dog padded towards her crouching form on the ground, concern for its conjurer enticing it forward. The grimm barked silently, chasing its tail in circles before dissipating into the air as Lynn let the power of the spell slip through her fingers.

She hated him. The fury she felt ripped through her like nothing else could, and yet, she knew she didn't hate him as much as she should.

Not as much as she hated herself.

* * *

When Lynn entered the hall several hours later, it was still empty of any students, though most of the teachers except Trelawney, Hagrid, McGonagall and the new Defense professor were already seated. Dumbledore was chatting amiably to Flitwick and Sprout beside him, electric eyes twinkling with amusement.

Snape's black, glittering eyes locked onto her figure as she approached the high table and instead of ignoring her like he'd been doing for the past 10 years they'd worked together, he twisted his face into a disgusted sneer.

Rather shocked at his attitude, her eyebrows jumped up to her hairline before she could act nonchalant. Snape looked away, though his expression told her he was more irritable than usual.

She attempted to dispel the uneasiness clenching in her abdomen whilst going through her past interactions with Snape. Honestly, she didn't know what she did to receive such a seething look. Yes, she was best friends with his childhood nemesis, but she never harmed him personally, expect for the time he called Lily a mudblood.

The first of the older students began to trickle into the beautifully lit hall. Most were soaked to the bone due to the raging storm that had suddenly lashed down on them.

"Poor wains," Lynn sighed. She scraped her chair back and slipped her wand out from her robes, heading towards the Gryffindor table to help dry them off. Taking her cue, Professor Flitwick and Sprout did the same for their house member, then (rather reluctantly), Snape got up and ordered the prefects to do the same.

"Tergeo," she repeated, dispelling the water from each students' robes in turn. Many of the older students caught on and performed the charm themselves, saving her a lot more time.

"Need any help, professor?"

Lynn didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, for Percy was really the only Weasley who consistently called her professor in Hogwarts.

"Oh, yes please Perce. I think I got most of the students who haven't done it themselves, but if anyone else comes in needing a hand..."

"Of course," he said, his chest puffing out with importance. He got to it straight away, pouncing on an unsuspecting second year with his wand drawn.

Lynn shook her head fondly, pocketing her lime wood wand. The hall was much livelier now that the students had swarmed up from the carriages. She frowned at Ron, who was sitting by himself, gazing blankly at the table and picking at the frayed hem of his robes.

"Hi Ron. Where's Harry and Hermione?" she asked him quietly. He seemed rather disgruntled.

"They went with McGonagall," he replied. "There was a dementor on the train, so I think that's why Harry was called, but I don't know why she needed Hermione."

"A dementor? On the train?" she said sharply. When he nodded, her nose started to flair in anger. "I don't know what the ministry was thinking, sending such ghastly beasts to guard the castle, let alone in the same vicinity as the students. Is Harry alright? Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm okay," he told her, though she still thought he looked rather pale. "Harry feinted but I think he's okay now. There was a professor in our compartment, so he sent it away."

She raised a single brow. "A professor?"

He nodded, much more enthusiastically than before. "Yeah, Professor Lupin. He gave us chocolate. He actually looks like he knows what he's doing, which is a bloody surprise after Quirrell and Lockhart."

Her eyes went as wide as saucers and rather frantically for her taste, she whipped her head towards the staff table.

And there he was. As if he'd never left.

Remus Lupin.

"Lynn?" Ron asked, noticing that she'd stopped listening to him.

"Give Harry and Hermione my best once they're here," she said absently, feeling her feet guide her towards the staff table.

Remus was small talking with Professor Flitwick, one of his favourite teachers when they went to Hogwarts. He didn't seem to notice that she was approaching.

When she reached the back of his chair, Dumbledore averted Flitwick's attention to him, subtly giving them time to be reacquainted.

"Remus?"

Her breath caught in her throat when his amber eyes snapped up to meet hers. She didn't know whether to hold his frail body tightly in a hug or give him a sharp slap for leaving twelve years ago without a word.

"Lynn," he gaped at her. "Umm... hi."

"Hi?" she snorted, folding her arms. "Twelve years and all you can say is hi?"

Flitwick's eyes widened dramatically, and he fully turned to Dumbledore and threw himself into conversation with the wizened headmaster.

"Please don't get angry," he pleaded. "You can yell at me after the feast."

" _Yell at you_? _Yell at_ \- Remus John Lyall Lupin I am going to _hobble_ you!" she hissed at him, making him wince at her tone.

He offered her a sheepish smile. "I umm- I like what you've done with your hair."

Her nose flared as she stared him down, watching him practically shrink into his chair.

"Umm, blonde really suits you," he tried again.

She huffed at him, taking her regular seat at the table. "Don't think you're in the clear, Lupin," she warned as the first years entered the hall. After a quick scan of the Gryffindor table, she noted that Harry was still absent.

She paid extra attention to the sorting this year, actively ignoring her childhood friend beside her. She knew it was rather petty of her and that it wouldn't help her situation in the long run, but having him seated right beside her, as if he hadn't ignored her attempts to reach out to him for years, irked her beyond measure.

Just as the sorting ended, Harry and Hermione entered the hall and took a seat beside a bored out of his mind Ron Weasley.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore. The hall fell silent immediately. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast ..."

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Lynn could tell the headmaster was not happy with this. In fact, the hidden coldness in his voice made her shiver at the memory of his tone during Order meetings through the war.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds,' Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added nonchalantly. She sent Harry a pointed look. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors."

The warning was clear in Dumbledore's voice. Just as it was clear in Lynn's gut. She could feel the darkness stirring. It had been since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts, and the best they could do was keep the young students out of it.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year."

"Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a polite applause for Remus, who stood up hesitantly at his introduction.

"As to our second new appointment,' Dumbledore continued, as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away, "well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

There was a much louder round of applause, especially from the Gryffindor table where the hoard of Weasley's were seated. Hagrid's face had flushed pink, as he grinned down at his hands bashfully. Lynn had almost forgotten that she was meant to be sulking, as she clapped loudly for her friend.

"Well I believe that was everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared in front of them in a blink of an eye, and several students cheered at the sight.

Lynn immediately set her eyes on the mash potatoes, (it was a well-known fact amongst the staff that Lynn was allowed the first helping of potatoes) but before she could reach and take the bowl, someone else had grabbed it.

"Oi, what the f-"

Remus began scooping mash onto her plate, his eyes twinkling with hidden mirth at her outburst. "Don't worry Lynnie, I know how you are about your spuds."

Lynn scanned his lined face for a moment, taking time to fully take in her old friend.

His appearance had changed drastically since the last time she'd seen him. The old scars that were obtained in his childhood were still present, though they were faded and hidden behind the new jagged, stark-white lines grazing his pale, sickly skin.

His eyes were still the same amber colour, like droplets of honey glazed his irises and yet, she couldn't help but notice that they didn't sparkle like before the war. In fact, he appeared much older than he actually was; a sign that his lycanthropy was taking a toll on his body.

He sensed her eyes on him and slowly turned to meet her gaze. He offered her an unsure smile, desperation evident in his face, but she only sighed and turned away from him. A sharp, stabbing pain erupted in her chest. She wasn't as furious as before, but the events of the last few weeks had taken a toll on her.

When the feast came to an end, Lynn left the table in a hurry, sweeping across the Great Hall in a flurry of robes that would put Severus's flare for dramatic robe sweeping to shame. She climbed to the sixth floor where the Arithmancy classroom was situated, which also had her office and living quarters behind it.

"Lynn! Lynn wait!" a voice called after her, panting from the exertion from climbing the grand staircase for the first time in years.

"The defence classroom is on the third floor," Lynn reminded him pointedly. "Your room is behind your office, which is behind your classroom."

The corridor was empty of other people, and for that she was glad, though the portraits lined along the stone walls peaked over their frames surreptitiously as the tension between the old friends threatened to suffocate the entire castle.

"I just- I know you're angry," he said. "And you have a right to be. I was the one that left."

"Uh huh."

"I- I didn't reply to your owls."

"I know."

"I- I just- I'm sorry," he pleaded. His brows were furrowed, stretching the large scar starting from his right temple down and across to the bridge of his nose. She watched with fascination as she looked up at his pained face. Where had the time gone? Time seemed to have gone twice as fast for Remus than it did for Lynn.

Time had stolen the years from both of them. Remus's time was passing quickly, stealing the youth from his face. His lycanthropy meant that he was ageing quicker, the toll of monthly transformations settling in his bones.

It seemed like the opposite for Lynn. She hadn't changed much in appearance, except maybe her hair. She looked just as hardened yet youthful as she did at the end of the war. Time had seemed to freeze Lynn in place, never letting her move onwards in her life. Yes, she had Harry. She threw herself into the responsibility of caring for her godson, but he was still a painful reminder of the life she once had. A connection to her dead best friends taunting her from the past.

Her aqua marine eyes bore into sweet honey for what Remus felt like an eternity, as she analysed every detail in his appearance. She trailed them down his ragged robes and slumped form, making him squirm under her scrutiny.

"Come in," she sighed heavily. He noticed that she seemed to sigh a lot in his presence.

She pushed open the arithmancy classroom door and entered without waiting, leaving him in the hallway spluttering for a moment before he could make himself follow her. The classroom smelt like fresh parchment, and something flowery that could only be described as Lynn.

"I remember you being much more stubborn," he told her hesitantly, watching her pour fire whiskey into to crystalline glasses. "Oh, I have classes tomorrow."

She raised an eyebrow at his comment, before shrugging and pouring the majority of his glass in hers. She passed him the whiskey, a gulp of liquor swirling golden at the bottom.

He took it in his hand, his eyes widening when Lynn swallowed her generous portion down without so much as flinching.

"I guess I'm just tired of it all," she spoke finally.

"What?"

"You said I'm usually more stubborn. It takes too much effort to be angry at you. I'm too tired to be spiteful and bitter." He stayed silent, sipping idly at his fire whisky.

"Harry's in danger, as per fucking usual, because my ex-boyfriend is on the loose and is off his rocker. Apparently, he was mumbling in his sleep, 'he's at Hogwarts' in Azkaban every night, so I'm guessing he's going to finish what he started and try and kill Harry. Said ex is roaming freely around Britain and his face is plastered on every single newspaper, magazine and shop window, thwarting my continuous efforts the past few years to forget he ever existed. The minister is suspicious of me because of my connections to Sir- ah fuck- _him._ And now you're here, after falling off the face of the earth, begging for my forgiveness. It's like my past is trying to drive me insane."

Remus visibly gulped at her rant, amber searching out her familiar warm aquamarine eyes and rosy cheeks. But the blue had frozen over and the warmth had been leeched from her skin, leaving behind a shell of the woman she was.

"I really am sorry, Lynn," Remus croaked out. "I just couldn't stand it. And after everything I accused you of and for not trusting you, I thought you hated me. I wouldn't have blamed you if you had."

She sighed heavily, pouring herself a drink from a different bottle. Remus eyed her warily as she gulped down the liquid.

"Don't worry," she smirked. "It's just water with a bit of hangover cure. I've got classes tomorrow."

"Arithmancy?" he questioned. "You used to despise the subject."

"Still do," she shrugged. "But I find it easy to teach and it keeps me busy. Plus, now that Harry's here I can keep an eye on him. You saw him on the train?"

He nodded. "he looks like James... except for his eyes. He's got-"

"Lily's eyes," Lynn smiled sadly. "He's very much like them. Such a reckless, selfless boy, always getting himself into trouble. I don't know what I'd have done without him."

Remus reached for the bottle of fire whiskey and filled his glass half way. With a small flick of his wand, the glass frosted over, ice cubes appearing in his drink.

"Thought you had classes tomorrow?" Lynn teased lightly, sipping at her own glass.

"I suddenly remembered that you own a wicked hangover cure," he smirked.

* * *

 ** **I'm not that happy about how this chapter turned out, I'll probably edited it later on and I want to move forward with updates so I just published it anyway.****

 ** **I've been dying to get into Prisoner of Azkaban, and I'm looking forward to what's in store.****

 ** **Please**** _ ** **follow, favourite, comment****_ ** **! It would make this gal very happy! I'll even give you virtual cookies. (: :) (: :) (: :)****


	21. 3-04 All the Madmen

_Day after day,_

 _They take some brain away._

 _Then turn my face around,_

 _To the far side of town._

 _And tell me that it's real,_

 _Then ask me how I feel._

 _-David Bowie_

 **1st September 1975, Kings Cross Station**

 ** _Ruairi_**

His feet hit the floor hard, causing him to stumble wildly for balance on the damp floor of the train station bathroom. His younger cousin, Fergal Quigley, snickered beside him, only to promptly lose his footing on the slippery tiles himself, crashing straight into his brother Naoise (pronounced knee-shah).

"Shut up," Fergal grumbled immediately, grasping onto the sink and hoisting himself back onto his feet. "It's not funny."

"I didn't say anything," Ruairi smirked widely. "Midget," he added under his breath as he exited the bathroom with his trunk.

"What'd you call me McLaughlin?!" Called the second year, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. "Don't walk away from me! Square up!"

When Ruairi came out of the bathroom, along with the other Hogwarts students from Ireland, he settled on the task of getting to platform 9 and 3 quarters without being trampled by the rush of muggles.

He was rather grateful, along with the rest of the Irish wizarding community, that they had changed the portkey checkpoint from several streets away, to an unused bathroom in the actual station.

As they made their way to the correct platform, muggles sent curious looks towards the spread out group as they went. Probably due to the heavy, wooden trunks they were tugging along with them (none had thought to grab a trolley) or the owls some had in cages.

"Too slow, Rur," Fergal taunted, rushing past the Slytherin and diving head first into the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"That eejit didn't even check for muggles," sighed Naoise, as he watched his younger brother disappear. He was in 4th year like Ruairi, though he was a Ravenclaw. He was also, by far, Ruairi's favourite cousin.

Steam billowed around the platform of 9 3/4, which steadily streamed from the front of the Hogwarts express. He couldn't help but to scan the area for Lynn, his eyes catching her colourful hair. It had gotten darker through the years, changing from a strawberry blonde to a light auburn.

He hadn't seen his sister all summer, since the first chance she got she had fled to James Potter's house. Of course, he couldn't exactly blame her since he would have done the same, but he was hardly invited to Walburga Black's; since apparently his mother had had a sort of rivalry with the woman.

But still, he couldn't quash the contempt he felt towards Lynn, for leaving him isolated in that wretched house.

"Come on, Rur," Naoise called. "Better chance of getting a seat if you get on now."

He followed his cousin onto the train, peering into each compartment he passed in search for his friends. Around 10 compartments in, he spotted Regulus's sharply cut features through the window, his head buried deep in a book.

"I'll see you later, Naoise," Ruairi said to his cousin, entering the compartment with his trunk.

"Alright, McLaughlin?" Barty greeted him as he walked in.

Regulus looked up from his book, giving the Irish boy a smile. "Hi, Rur."

"Bartimus, Reg. How was your summer?" he asked, hoisting his trunk up onto the racks above.

"Fine."

"Don't call me Bartimus."

"As you wish, Junior." A smirk shadowed Ruairi's lips as Barty grew more irritated with him. Regulus ignored the two, opting to concentrate on his novel, however Ruairi knew the boy well enough to know that he was amused.

"Junior. Fucking Barty Crouch Junior," Barty spat out after a while. The other two watched him in surprise.

"Alright, Barty?" Ruairi asked. "You know I was takin' the hand-"

"I know," Barty dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Just this summer was shit. I used to wish father was home more, but dear Merlin I couldn't wait for him to leave the bloody house to go to work."

He didn't elaborate any further, and they knew he wasn't going to, so they didn't press for more information. Soon, Rabastan Lestrange and Evan Rosier joined them in the compartment.

"Did you's hear how the new quidditch captain is?" Rosier asked them immediately. Regulus nodded, bookmarking his page and stretching out in his seat.

"Bulstrode," Regulus answered. Regulus was seeker for their house team, and was rather peeved by last year's defeat, taken out off commission after taking a bludger to the chest. Courtesy of Conor McLaughlin. "He's not the best. Only reason he's captain is because he's the oldest."

"We'll stand a chance this year since McLaughlin's gone," Barty added. "He knocked half our team off their brooms last year. Only reason we didn't score against them was because we had no bloody chasers in the air."

"Hufflepuff's got a good seeker though," Regulus admitted. "Diggory hasn't won the cup yet and it's his final year. Gryffindor's got good chasers still playing, but Ravenclaw didn't have a strong side last year."

They continued to debate back and forth Slytherin's odds of winning the cup, with occasional interjections by Ruairi and Rabastan. When the conversation began to die, Regulus got up and brushed off his robes. "I'm going to get a few pumpkin pasties. Anyone want anything?"

Everyone shook their head.

"I'll have a few chocolate frogs," Ruairi said, handing out a few sickles to Regulus.

"I've got it," he smiled, dodging Ruairi's hand lithely when he attempted to stick the coins into his robe pockets. Rabastan and Barty sent each other a look, unnoticed by the rest of the compartment.

 ** _Lynn_**

With a strong tug, Lynn yanked her trunk onto the train and into their regular compartment.

"Are you sure you don't need help with that?" James questioned. "I mean I could-"

"I can do it," Lynn interrupted with a huff. She glared up at the rack secured above their heads and back down at her trunk resting stubbornly in the middle of the floor. Before she could protest, her trunk began to levitate, and it slid neatly into the rack with a light thump.

"You could have just let James prove to you how strong and manly he is," Remus smiled amused. He tucked his wand back into his robe pocket, after doing the same to his trunk.

"Show off," Lynn muttered under her breath. "Nice of you to join us by the way. Have you seen Peter or Sirius?"

"Peter should be here any minute now and Sirius... I don't know," James answered. He splayed himself out along one side of the compartment, bringing out a jar of jelly slugs to snack on as he waited.

"I saw Sirius on my way here," Remus said. "He was in Lauren Farley's compartment."

"Lauren Farley? Who's that?" James questioned.

"She's in Ravenclaw," Lynn replied, a little put off by how Sirius wouldn't settle into their compartment first. Though she supposed they spent most of the summer with each other. "She's nice enough I think. A bit plain I'd say."

Remus sent her a pointed look, which she adamantly ignored, instead settling herself opposite James and opening up her sketch book. Peter rushed in just as the train began to move, wheezing and grasping the doorframe for dear life.

"S-sorry!" he gasped. "Mum got emotional and wouldn't let go of me. Hey, jelly slugs!" He snagged a few from James, who didn't bother protesting, and plopped himself down between Lynn and Remus. "Where's Sirius?"

"Off snogging some Ravenclaw," James shrugged. Peter's eyes widened, and flew between his three friends, as if trying to decipher whether or not he was being pranked. Lynn remained indifferent, deep in thought as she gently stroked pencil marks down the blank page.

She stopped drawing after a few minutes, frowning deeply at her page. "Can any of you see at this is supposed to be?"

She flipped around her book, causing the other three to stop what they were doing and inspect her drawing.

"I don't know," Remus said slowly. "Umm... the sea?"

"How is that the sea?" James scoffed at Remus. "Look, there's some lines pointing up. They're obviously trees."

Peter, not wanting to be left out, cut in with his own opinion. "I can see both the sea and trees. The vertical lines could be a cliff. Is it supposed to be one of those abstract personality things?"

"Yeah, maybe," Lynn said quietly, glaring at her sketch again. Abstract was not her usual art style. "I'm going to find Alice and Marlene. Hopefully Evans is with Snape so I can talk to them in peace," Lynn grumbled, sliding her sketchbook into her bag.

"Don't talk about Snivellus and Lily at the same time," James whined. "He's a slime ball and she's beautiful and smart and funny and beautiful and-"

"She's a pain in my ass," Lynn interrupted, causing James's mouth to fall open.

"Lynn, how dare you!" James cried out after her. "Come back here you little leprechaun!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME POTTER?!?"

Lynn spotted Marlene through a crack in the blinds, and was about to enter the compartment. However a small glimpse of fiery red hair had her snatching her hand away from the door handle like it was burning hot.

Lynn swore under her breath, reaching out again for the handle before deciding that she really didn't want to make things awkward between the three of them.

"Are you alright, McLaughlin?"

A smooth, aristocratic voice interrupted her inner battle. She knew already who the voice belonged to, even if it was slightly deeper than the last time she heard it.

Regulus Black was very similar to Sirius in appearance. Except... he was completely different.

While they had the same ebony locks, Regulus kept his neat and out of his eyes, whilst Sirius had let his grow to his shoulders. While his clothes were expensive and strictly magical style, Sirius kept to muggle bands t-shirts and skinny jeans. While they both had the same aristocratic accent, Sirius had allowed Remus's colourful language to be an influence, whilst Regulus barely resorted to using conjunctions.

Regulus Black was a mystery to Lynn. A mystery she felt compelled to solve.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lynn, Regulus," she smiled. "And I'm absolutely fine, thank you for asking."

"Ah, so that's why you're afraid of door handles is it?" Regulus raised a brow.

Lynn gasped and clutched her heart tightly. "Was that a joke I heard? I don't believe my ears!"

"Okay, we're done here."

"An actual joke from stick up the arse Regulus Black?"

"I very much dislike you. I hope you realise that."

Alice was in a compartment with the 6th year boys, much to Lynn's surprise. Then she remembered Alice's constant gushing over Frank Longbottom in the dormitory, and thought it was quite sweet she was getting along with him.

She was about to leave; maybe head back to her friends or scope around for her brother, but Alice caught sight of her through the window, and immediately shot out of her seat.

"Lynn!" Alice called after her. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hi Alice," Lynn smiled. "I was looking for you, but I saw you were busy so..."

"Don't be silly, come on in," she waved her over. Reluctantly, Lynn followed her into the compartment, the curious eyes of the 6th year boys following her.

"Come on Alice, there isn't enough room," Lynn tried to escape. One of the boys moved over a bit and patted the space beside him.

"You can sit there, no bother," he said. His accent was heavily Scottish, and Lynn cursed the blush that was growing because of it.

"Lynn McLaughlin," she introduced to the group. Frank chuckled from opposite her, throwing an arm around a beaming Alice.

"Yeah, the entire school knows who you are, McLaughlin," he said. "You're the female Marauder."

"To be frank, you also forgot the cleverest, brightest, smartest, most beautiful-"

"And humble too, I'm guessing," another boy commented sarcastically.

"Have you ever heard what comes out of Sirius's mouth? He once called himself God's gift to humanity. Yes, I am the most humble marauder," she proclaimed. The rest of them chuckled at her, making her smirk even wider.

"I'm Cathal Wood, " the one who made room for her said.

"Yeah, I know," Lynn smiled at him. "Star chaser of the Gryffindor quidditch team. A little birdie also told me you're replacing my brother as captain too."

He ran a hand over his unruly chestnut hair, bashful from her praise. "It'll be tough matching your brother, he was a pretty good captain."

"Trust me, you'll be just as good," she said. "Though you'll have to find a different way to motivate the team to practice. Conor's temper isn't here to drive people out of bed anymore."

"I'm sure I'll find a way," Cathal grinned. "Maybe I'll try the opposite to Conor and be really, really nice. Then I can guilt trip them into going to practice."

"That might work," Lynn pretended to ponder over it for a second. "Or you're overestimating the morality the team has and they'll just take advantage of your niceness."

"I suppose," he sighed dramatically. "What would you suggest then? You got a better idea?"

"Well, I could scare them into submission for you if you like. The Irish have pretty short tempers. Why do you think Conor blew his fuse all the time?"

"You think the Irish are short tempered?" Cathal's laugh was rich and genuine. "You haven't met enough Scots."

"The Irish have just as short tempers, believe me."

"You think a single Irish person could outmatch McGonagall in temper?"

"...That's a fair point."

"See? Scots are better."

"Now that's just too far," Lynn shook her head. "I don't think I can stand sitting beside you anymore."

"I don't think anybody can stand sitting," he grinned. It took her a moment to understand, and she felt great shame afterwards for laughing at his awful joke, but she did anyway, before plastering a scowl on her face and getting up.

"Aww, you leaving?" Alice asked, attention off Frank for a moment.

"Yeah, I need to get changed and make sure James hasn't blown anything up," she replied. "Until next time, Scotch," she said.

"See you later, leprechaun," he smirked.

"Now wait just a minute-"

"Where were you?" Sirius asked as she walked in. He'd taken her old seat beside Peter, as James was still sprawled across the other side of the compartment.

"I went to talk to Alice for a bit," she shrugged, slapping James legs to get him to move. "She was in Frank Longbottom's compartment so I was just talking to all of them."

She didn't bother asking where he's been before; she already knew he was probably snogging the life out of Lauren Farley.

Which she was perfectly fine with.

"Was Wood there?" James asked. "He's the new captain you see, and I need to see what the deal is with try outs. I don't know if he's just trying out a new beater and chaser to replace Conor and Derek Brown, or if he's redoing the entire team."

"Yeah Wood was there. He seems pretty sound" Lynn shrugged. "I don't think he's just gonna kick you out of the team. Besides, you're easily one of the best players on the Gryffindor side, they cant just replace you."

"Thank you Lynnie," James grinned at her praise. "That makes me feel loads better."

"Of course, there could be some first year protégé waiting around for their chance, and they could steal your position on the team."

James snorted loudly, shaking his head at the thought. "As if. First years never get on the squad."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Lynn started awake as the train jolted to a stop. Disorientated, she scrambled to sit upright, accidently whacking James in the face with her legs.

"Ouch!" he whined, fixing his glasses back onto his nose. "Lynn!"

"Sorry, sorry," she groaned, stretching out her back until it gave a satisfying crack. "How long was I asleep?"

"About half an hour," Remus told her. "I think Peter lulled you to sleep with his speech on the importance of herbology."

Peter's ears went red at Remus's words, which sparked a rare bit of pity from Lynn.

"Awk Peter it wasn't the herbology talk, I just didn't get any sleep last night," Lynn grinned sleepily at him.

"Why didn't you get any sleep? Excited to go back?" Peter questioned her.

She gave him a tight smile. "Yeah. Couldn't wait to get back to the castle, I guess."

In truth, the nights before she continued to have strange dreams, but immediately after these dreams she would forget what happened in them. However, she didn't forget the feelings of dread she would have after startling herself awake, and not knowing why she kept waking up terrified was driving her insane.

The compartment door flying open startled her out of her thoughts. Sirius's concerned face focused into her vision.

"Come on foxy, we have to get the carriages. Unless you want to end up walking the full way like last time."

She shuddered at the memory of James, Remus and Peter leaving them on the train asleep, only for them to be woken half an hour later by the trolley lady. They had to sprint to the castle and as subtly as possible, sneak into the hall whilst the feast was happening.

Of course, McGonagall had spotted them sneaking into the hall, and had kept them behind after the feast to question them on their where abouts, fully convinced they had been off planning a prank.

"Foxy?" Lynn asked amused, as they joined the rush of people heading towards the carriages. The loud sound of Hagrid the gamekeeper calling for the first years cut through the air.

"Yeah, cause you know, your Animagus is a fox," he explained quietly, in case others overheard him.

"You couldn't have thought of something better than foxy?" Lynn said. "And you do realise what calling a woman foxy implies, Sirius?"

"Well what do you want to be called?" he asked, ignoring her comment. "We have Moony for Remus and Wormtail for Peter. James is Prongs cause of his antlers and I'm-"

"Snuffles," she interjected, smirk growing as his irritation towards her increased.

"Undecided," he huffed.

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Padfoot."

"Padfoot?" Sirius tried the name out loud, tilting his head as he considered. it.

"Yeah, Padfoot," she repeated. "You know, cause dogs have padded feet?"

He gave her a smile, nodding his head in agreement. "Padfoot. Yeah I like it. We can call you Vixen."

"Vixen?"

"Female fox."

"I know what a vixen is. I'm just disappointed that its another slur for women."

"It's not really a slur," Sirius said carefully. "It just means you're hot tempered."

"Right."

"Don't be mad."

"Okay."

"Lynnnieee."

"Oi, you two," James called out from across the crowd. "Peter grabbed us a carriage so hurry up before we don't get seats!"

They continued down the winding path towards the horseless carriages that were waiting patiently for students to step on board.

Only this time, they weren't horseless.

Lynn did a double take as she caught sight of the sleek black, skeletal winged horses that were now in front of the carriages. They waited patiently, with their tails swishing through the air as students piled into the carriages without acknowledging their existence.

"What the actual f-"

"What's wrong?" Sirius noticed that she wasn't getting into the carriage, instead standing stock still and gazing in horror at the front of it. "They're about to start moving."

"What are they?" she asked him. "Those things pulling the carriages?"

"What?" he looked at where he thought she was staring, trying to find what she was so concerned about. "There's nothing there, Lynn."

"But-" she cut herself short as she caught sight of his worried expression. Could he really not see them?

"It doesn't matter," she said, slowly approaching the carriage. Sirius pulled her up and carefully made her sit down, still casting her wary glances. Peter and James were in the middle of an argument, not noticing Lynn's moment of confusion, but Remus shared looks with Sirius, silently asking what was going on.

"I'm not blind," she snapped at them. Peter and James looked up in alarm at her outburst. "I can see you two giving me looks. I'm not going mad."

"We didn't mean it like that," Remus said cautiously. "It's just... sometimes you see things that aren't actually there. Not that it means you're going mad," he corrected quickly. "Just... maybe it has something to do with the seer sketches?"

The seer sketches. That what the boys had named her tendency to predict future events through charcoal pencils. Of course, she had never predicted anything overly important, and they never find out what the sketch means until after the event occurs.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," Lynn snapped. "There's nothing wrong with me."

The boys didn't mention it again, not wanting to upset her. Instead she preoccupied herself with staring at the scenery outside, as they made their way up to the castle. She could also see the skeletal backs of the creatures pulling the carriage from where she sat, taunting her as she slowly descended into madness.

They all exited the carriage, and not wanting to drag down the mood, Lynn linked arms with Peter and Remus, and pulled them along up the steps. "Come on, I'm starving."

"Why didn't you get anything from the trolley, then?" James asked.

"Because, Jamikins, I didn't want to ruin my appetite." She smirked at the scowl on his face at the nickname she gave him.

"That's Prongs to you, McLaughlin."

"We were thinking you could be called Red, Lynn," Peter told her as they entered the hall. "You know, cause of your fur."

"Why are my names so unimaginative? It's like the author couldn't think of a cool name for a fox Animagus and settled for generic one."

"We've already decided on Vixen," Sirius dismissed. "And I'm Padfoot."

"I thought you were going to be Snuffles the dog," James pouted.

"No, we are not-"

"I quite liked Snuffles. I think we should stick to Snuffles," Remus grinned. Sirius scowled at the werewolf.

"No, Padfoot sounds cooler-"

"So I guess Snuffles would be more suited to your personality then," Peter jumped in, pleased with his quick quip.

"Will you all stop!" Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "My Animagus nickname will not be Snuffles. It will be-"

A single cough caught their attention. They all spun around, only to be met with McGonagall's stern gaze. "I assume you all have a good reason for blocking the entrance to the castle?"

Only then, did Lynn realise they had all stopped at the massive double doors of the entrance hall, and that other students were being forced to move around the group to get inside.

"We do actually," Sirius smiled charmingly at the deputy headmistress. They all gave him sideway glances, wondering what on earth he was up to.

Sirius bent down and pretended to scoop something up from the ground. They all stared at his cupped hands in confusion. "Didn't want anybody to stand on this poor critter," Sirius explained. He took one hand away and stroked the pretend creature.

McGonagall's eyebrow rose slowly up to her hairline, as Sirius began cuddling the pretend animal. "Well, now that you have rescued the poor animal, there is no more reason for the lot of you to block the entrance."

They all made noises of agreement, quickly moving away from the door and hurrying into the Great Hall and out of their head of house's sight.

"An invisible creature? Really?" Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, who still kept up pretences, and was still holding the creature in his hands.

"I think I'll name him Serious, after his rescuer," Sirius grinned.

A smirk stretched Lynn's lips for the first time in hours. "Wouldn't snuffles be more fitting then?"

"Oh, for the love of-"

"Oi, Wood!" James cut off Sirius mid-sentence, catching the attention of the group of sixth year boys that had just entered the Great Hall. The sixth years all followed Cathal to the table, and settled themselves beside the Marauders.

"Alrigh' Potter?" Cathal addressed James across the table, situating himself beside Lynn.

"Just wondering what your plans are for tryouts," James shrugged nonchalantly.

On the outside, James Potter merely seemed curious about his new captain's game plan. But Lynn liked to think she knew her friend rather well, and she knew just how nervous he was about the next words that came out of Cathal's mouth.

"I was thinking of an open try-out," Cathal admitted to him.

James nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, good plan. Better keeping them open so you don't skip out on good talent for old team mates."

Cathal seen through his façade, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't tell me you're worried, Potter."

"Worried? Who me?" James snorted loudly. Lily, who had settled herself beside Alice, Marlene and Frank, looked over in disgust. She caught eyes with Lynn, who stared blankly back.

For a moment, the two girls stared, waiting for the other to react.

Lynn sent her a small, hesitant smile. Slowly, Lily returned it.

Both girls quickly looked away, awkwardly going back to their corresponding conversations.

"You really think I'd kick our star chaser off of the team?" Cathal grinned. "Don't be mad, Potter."

"Thought our captain was the star chaser of the Gryffindor team," Lynn smirked. Cathal smiled back, a hint of pink dusting across his cheeks. He ran his hand through chestnut curls, which Lynn had noticed he did quite often.

"I wouldn't be half as good if our James Potter wasn't here to pass the quaffle to," Cathal said modestly. "What about you, McLaughlin? Ever play quidditch?"

Lynn shrugged her shoulders. "Once or twice if James asks. Prefer watching it over playing. Mostly because I'm shite."

"You're not that bad," James dutifully reassured. Lynn scoffed at his humility.

"We had a few matches at James's house when we stayed over the summer," Sirius elaborated, peering around Lynn to address Cathal.

"You got a pitch?" Cathal asked James.

"Yeah," James nodded. "Dad put it up for me when I got on the team in second year. The hoops are dented as hell, mind you, the many times I've smacked a quaffle against them."

"That's dead brilliant," he said. "Wish I had me own pitch back home, but we're surrounded by muggles. Live in Glasgow you see. Ma's a muggle, and she works in the city, so we stayed there so she could travel easier. Me uncle has a pitch at his house though, so I land over at his all the time."

"Yeah mate, it's good getting practice in during the holidays or you end up getting sloppy."

The hall began to quieten down as Professor McGonagall walked briskly down the middle isle towards the staff table. A trail of quivering first years followed her, looking up in wonder at the enchanted ceiling.

There's my brother," he said quietly to Lynn, nodding towards the gaping first years. "The wee ginger one at the back."

The redheaded boy Cathal had pointed out was gazing open-mouthed at the enchanted ceiling, which had thousands of twinkling stars swirling in tones of purple and pink against black. Unfortunately, since the boy was preoccupied with the ceiling, he didn't notice the girl in front of him had stopped, and crashed into her back.

The girl, not quite expecting to be pushed, and being quite a bit smaller than Cathal's brother, toppled straight into the girl in front of her with a squeal, starting a domino effect with three more first years in front.

Lynn snorted loudly, causing half of the silent hall to erupt into laughter. Cathal face palmed and shook his head. "I don't know him. I don't know him."

In the end, his brother was sorted into Hufflepuff, to Cathal's chagrin. "Dammit," he muttered. "Made a bet with me cousin Mark he'd be a Gryffindor. Mark said he'd be a puff."

Lynn patted his arm sympathetically. "How much'd you bet?"

"10 galleons."

"Ouch."

 ** _Just wondering, do you all know how McLaughlin is pronounced? I never really thought about the fact that most of my readers aren't Irish, and may not know how it's pronounced._** ** _McLaughlin- Mick-Lock-Lin._** ** _Ruairi- Rurry_** ** _This is probably the longest chapter yet! Also I would like to thank you all for reading. I never expected to get past a few reads, let alone 27k, so thank you! Special thanks to everyone who takes the time to comment on new chapters. You truly make my day._** ** _I don't know when the next update will be. I'm about to be completely submerged in exams._** ** _PLEASE FAVOURITE, COMMENT, FOLLOW!_**


	22. 3-05 Lithium

_I'm so happy 'cause today  
I've found my friends,  
They're in my head.  
-Nirvana_

 **MACUSA headquarters, New York, Sometime in August 1993**

| **Podraig|**

Podraig didn't often think of wizarding Britain anymore, now that he's been living in America for about 20 years. He held a high position within the Major Investigation Department, thanks to his connection to his father and years of hard work. He had a beautiful wife, Seychelle McLaughlin neé Roy, and his three children, Melanie, Andrew and Sean, who his brought along to visit his father every Sunday for lunch.

Yet sometimes, snippets of news would reach his ears from across the Atlantic, when something major or strange happened in Britain. For example, the Quidditch world cup was to be held in England next year, and he had already booked tickets to the final, despite not knowing who was to play.

However, what he least expected to hear when he entered his office one morning was his co-worker and partner, Charity Wilson, announce that there had been an escape from Azkaban.

"Azkaban?" he questioned sharply, looking to the young woman with her combat boots up on her desk, lounging back in her chair with the paper in her grasp.

"That's what I said," Charity answered, watching as he sat in his own desk opposite him. "Am I pronouncing it right? Anyway, some guy escape from there two days ago, and apparently Britain's in a state about it."

"Well they would be, wouldn't they?" Podraig said, sitting his briefcase on his desk and taking out certain documents. "No one has ever escaped Azkaban before. It's pretty much impossible."

Charity made a face. "Obviously it isn't all it's made up to be then. Your people should take a leaf out of MACUSA's book and just finish off the bad eggs for good."

Podraig scowled slightly at her words, already settling down and getting to work, whilst she continued to lounge in her chair and ignore the papers beneath her boots. "First of all, they aren't my people. I'm Irish _not_ British. Second of all, execution is hardly a better alternative. You can never be certain of someone's innocence or guilt, so just snuffing them out is hardly justice."

"And locking them up in a prison that literally sucks the hope and happiness out of you is?"

The rest of the office around them, merely ignored the arguing duo, except a few that would rather listen to their bickering than work on whatever tedious case was on their desk. Often the two would argue, ever since Charity had joined the department three years ago as Podraig's partner, much to his chagrin.

At only 19 and fresh out of Auror training, Charity was a hyperactive, enthusiastic individual, who somehow always managed to get under the level-headed Podraig McLaughlin's skin. What had started as a forced mentorship, had grown into a reliant and steadfast partnership, and now the two were assigned the important, most dangerous cases the department had to offer.

"Azkaban is dreary and borderline sadistic, I'll admit to that," Podraig continued. "But it keeps the dementor's in check and wizards and witches second guessing any crimes they wish to commit."

"Well it didn't stop this Sirius Black guy from blowing up 13 no-majs did it?" Charity countered with a smug grin. When Podraig didn't respond, she looked up to demand he admit defeat in their argument, however the look on his face cut her words short.

Podraig had turned sheet white, his aquamarine eyes wide and staring at her in horror. Charity frowned in concern for her partner. "Pod? Are you-"

"Give me that paper," Podraig spoke deathly quiet, and normally Charity would have teased him about his manners, but with one glance at his thunderous face, she tossed the paper over to his desk.

He ripped it open to the right section, the full article just after the first page where Sirius Black's mugshot was splashed across. He stared for a moment at Sirius's picture, watching as he silently screamed at him, then flipped over to read the actual article detailing the circumstances of his escape.

 _Found his cell empty upon inspection... Never before done... supporter of You-Know-Who... murdered 13 muggles..._

"Podraig," Charity called gently. He looked up from the article, feeling sick to his stomach. He needed to contact Lynn. "Did you know him or something?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. But my sister did. Was pretty much set to marry him before he revealed his true colours. Everyone thought he was a good man, but it turned out he fooled us all."

Charity let her combat boots drop to the floor as a brown file flew through the air and landed neatly in her in-tray. Another case for her to crack. "Well, it's Britain's problem now. We've got our own murderers to bring down."

Podraig nodded in agreement, tossing back the paper. "Yeah, just let me send a letter first."

. . .

 **|Lynn|**

 **September 2nd 1993, Hogwarts**

She didn't know whether or not she woke from the pain in her head, or the pain began as soon as she had opened her eyes, but quickly, it grew from a small ache to a splitting pain.

First, she blamed all the Fire Whiskey she had drunk with Remus last night. What had been one drink had turned into a full bottle, leaving her to stumble into her room and Remus all the way to his new office.

Though she had little memory of last night, it was likely it would all slowly come back to her, she knew she had the sense to take a hangover cure, even when piss drunk.

As she lay there staring at the ceiling, the pain began to fade, until it was nothing but a dull ache in the back of her skull.

A gentle tap sounded from her window, making her tug her covers over her head with a groan. The tapping gradually grew louder, until she was forced to open the window lest the owl broke through the glass.

Podraig's barn owl fluttered down to perch on her bed frame and stared at her with doleful eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry," Lynn sighed, carefully tying the letter off its leg. "Go on, I'll send my reply later."

The owl flew to her own owl's empty cage, drinking a few gulps of water and snatching a few treats before going out the window in a flurry of white and brown.

Podraig's cursive handwriting spelled out her name on the front of the envelope, and a wax seal with the MACUSA (the American magical government) logo stamped proudly onto it. She threw it onto her bare desk, deciding that opening it could wait. She wasn't in the mood for Podraig's mother hen attitude. No doubt he would try and convince her to portkey over to America and stay with him in case Sirius decided to pay her a visit.

Of course, she could run away and take Harry with her. Maybe try and get a job at Ilvermony to keep an eye on him, as long as she didn't have to teach Arithmancy anymore. Harry would probably never speak to her again for taking him away from the Weasleys and Hermione, but at least he would be farther away from Voldemort, and her from Sirius.

She shook her head from the whimsical ideas forming in her head, knowing fully well that she couldn't just up and go with the most famous wizard in Britain. Not to mention Dumbledore would have a fit if she stole Harry away right under his nose. Dumbledore wasn't even fully on board with her taking him from the Dursley's.

Another glance at the clock drew a sigh from her lips, and she got up to grab breakfast before the day began.

…

The chatter of students in the Great Hall made her scowl at their overall joyousness, and she wondered if this was how Snape felt 24/7. Perhaps he was allergic to over people's happiness.

Remus was already seated at the staff table, conversing with Flitwick while nibbling at his toast. There were no outer signs of their shared whiskey the night before, confirming Lynn's belief that they had broken out the hangover cure. However, the scars that were slashed harshly across his pale skin still stood out, and the fatigue hanging off him threatened to pull him to the ground.

He looked up as she sat down between him and Flitwick, sending her a soft smile which she struggled to return.

"Ahh, Lynn. I forgot to give you your class schedule," McGonagall said over Flitwick's head. She passed down a short roll of parchment, detailing her classes and duties for the year.

"Are we doing corridor patrols?" Lynn's brows furrowed, scanning over the parchment. "I thought after the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco we'd only be doing night shifts and catching fifth years sneaking out for a snog."

McGonagall pursed her lips into a thin line. "Professor Dumbledore thought it would be wise to continue corridor patrols until Sirius Black is caught."

Remus gave her a concerned look at the mention of Sirius, which she adamantly ignored. Instead she busied herself by inspecting the rest of her timetable. She let out a low groan, shovelling some of the scrambled egg Remus had loaded onto her plate into her mouth.

"I've got third years this morning. Bloody fantastic."

Lupin looked over her shoulder at her timetable and gave a low whistle. "And then fourth years straight after. Tough luck McLaughlin."

"Shut up, Lupin. Let's see your schedule then." she held her hand out, beckoning for the piece of parchment resting beside his plate, and rolled it out. "Bloody hell. First years after break. But at least you don't any other classes until the end of the day."

"Why are you even a teacher, Lynn?" Remus smiled amused. "You act like first years are some method of torture. I'd have thought you'd be a curse breaker, or open a shop in Diagon Alley. You always talked about opening a robe shop with your own designs."

"I tried being a curse breaker after the war, but it didn't work out," Lynn dismissed with a wave of her hand. "And I probably would have gone for the shop idea if I could actually concentrate on designing robes instead of drawing random shit. Besides, here I can keep an eye on Harry."

"Is it still happening?" Remus asked, eyes flitting to his right to make sure Flitwick wasn't listening. "The drawings?"

Lynn nodded, paying more attention to her breakfast instead of her class schedule. "Not as often; maybe once a month I'll take a notion and break out the sketchbooks, but right now it's... dormant. The head aches, the voices I kept hearing throughout the war, they're all gone."

The rest of breakfast was mostly silent, only the chatter of students filling the hall. Soon Lynn was forced to get up and prepare her first class.

Remus got up to follow her, patting his face clean and stumbling slightly as he got out of his chair. McGonagall and Flitwick both watched as they walked, both having fond looks on their faces.

"It'll be good for her to have him back" Flitwick sighed, watching as they disappeared around the doorway. "I was beginning to forget how Lynn was in school."

"I haven't," McGonagall replied, her stern face softening slightly in a way it only did for her Gryffindors. "I haven't at all."

...

Lynn was all too tempted to just let her third year class chat amongst themselves while she finished the final chapter of the novel Ruairi had sent as a present last year. Only now was she getting around to reading it, and she was hardly able to put it down.

But she knew that Hermione Granger would not be pleased if she just allowed the class to chat for her first ever lesson, and since Harry and Ron found Arithmancy too tedious to take on, she would most likely be a bit lonely.

So sucking it up, Lynn rose from her chair, eyes lingering on the last few sentences of the page, before putting the book down and exiting her office.

Students were already seated around the small classroom, talking amongst themselves, resting their heads on the desks or just staring out of the window as they waited for their teacher.

"Alright class," Lynn called out, immediately silencing them. Her cornflower blue robes trailed along after her as she descended the steps into the room, complementing her bleached blonde hair which was tied in a messy bun. "I am Professor McLaughlin, and if the accent isn't a dead giveaway, I'm Irish. Feel free to use the translator spell if you can't understand me."

Some of the class chuckled uncertainly, others gave her quizzical looks as if trying to determine if she was being serious or not. Hermione gave her a wide grin, sitting right up front beside a girl she soon learned to be Padme Patil once she had done the register.

"Just to check, do all of you have a copy of Numerology and Grammatica? They're usually two separate books but the authors collaborated and made them into one textbook. If you tap the book twice with your wands they become separate."

Everyone took out their wands, and tapped their covers, watching in amazement as they split into two, smaller books.

"We'll be focusing mainly on numerology for the first half of the year, so if you don't want to bring the full textbook you can just bring Numerology unless I say otherwise, okay?"

Hermione sat the two books on top of each other and watched with fascination as they moulded into one book again. Most of the other students placed Grammatica back into their bags.

"Right, so who can tell me what exactly is Arithmancy?" Lynn asked, and immediately Hermione's hand flew up. A few others cautiously raised their hands, but the rest of the class waited expectantly for her to continue.

"Right, Miss Granger, if you will?"

"Arithmancy is a discipline that studies the magical properties of numbers, including with numbers and numerology."

"Correct, you are miss Granger. Take 10 points."

Hermione beamed, fiddling with the cover of her book. She noticed Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, the only other Gryffindor's in the room, give her appreciative smiles.

"And can anyone tell me what Numerology is?"

Again, Hermione's hand shot up, and only one other hand was in the air.

"Okay, Miss Abbott?"

"It's the magical relationship between a number and one or more coinciding events. It is also the study of the numerical value of the letters in spells and curses."

"Correct again. 10 points to Hufflepuff."

Lynn flicked her wand at the board, and immediately a piece of chalk sprung up from the bottom and began writing in a neat handwriting Lynn couldn't have achieved herself. "Now I have to warn you, Arithmancy is a rather tedious subject, and do not have as clear results as Transfiguration or Charms. So if you ever need any extra help understanding a topic, don't be afraid to ask during or after class."

She turned to the board just as the piece of chalk dropped to its holder, finished writing the paragraph Lynn always started her 3rd years with.

"Right. We're going to spend today's lesson on the uses of Arithmancy."

...

When the hour was finally over, students left to find their next class, but Hermione stayed behind, under the pretense of backing her books away slowly.

"Well? How's your time turner treating you?" Lynn smirked, leaning against the desk beside the bushy haired third year. Hermione smiled at the question.

"Fantastic. I'm just glad McGonagall managed to convince the ministry to lend me one," she admitted, pulling the necklace from under her robes. "That was a really interesting lesson, Lynn. Much better than _Divination_."

Lynn laughed at her disgusted tone. "Not a fan of Trelawney then?"

Hermione sniffed, zipping her bag up and swinging it over her shoulders. "How does looking at a clump of tea leaves mean Harry is going to snuff it within the year?"

"Ah. So she predicted Harry's death then?"

Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes at the memory. "Honestly, she's got the whole class convinced he's going to drop dead."

"Well I suppose she isn't wrong. Eventually he's gonna snuff it. Just hopefully 100 years from now and surrounded by his grandchildren."

"I think he would prefer it if it was a quidditch accident, knowing him."

Lynn laughed again, enjoying the young girl's dry humour. "What's your next class then?"

"Muggle studies," Hermione replied. "I have to use the time turner for that. Then Transfiguration as normal."

"What're you doing taking muggle studies for?" Lynn questioned. "Aren't you muggle born?"

Hermione shrugged, subconsciously fixing up her uniform. "I wanted to learn about it from a wizard's perspective."

Lynn nodded at her reasoning, knowing that Hermione was a very curious person. "Well don't take on too much at a time, Hermione. You'll work yourself to death. If you need any extensions on future homework don't be afraid to ask."

She smiled gratefully back. "Thank you, Professor."

And with one flick of her time turner, she was gone.

...

At dinner, Lynn learned from Professor Sprout that Hagrid and Dumbledore wouldn't be present, due to an incident that happened during his first lesson.

"An hippogriff?" Lynn repeated, sighing when the Hufflepuff head of house nodded her head. "Hagrid's going to get some grief for that, especially since it was Malfoy's son."

"I don't think Hagrid will be punished for the incident," McGonagall admitted. Sprout moved from where she was standing between Flitwick and Lynn towards her own seat beside Charity Burbage, the muggle studies teacher. "Most likely the hippogriff that attacked the boy will be taken away or executed."

Lynn scowled at that, tearing her chicken apart with her fork. "Hagrid's not going to like that."

"Hagrid's not going to like what?"

Remus took his seat beside Lynn, listening intently as she launched into an explanation of how Draco Malfoy was attacked by a hippogriff, interrupted only by Flitwick and McGonagall when she forgot or skimmed over details.

"Hopefully the school board doesn't decide to sack him," Remus bit his lip, concern for the half-giant. Lynn could tell it wasn't just the prospect of Hagrid being sacked worrying him, but how it would affect his position as a werewolf teacher. Perhaps they would be stricter on the professors teaching at Hogwarts?

"Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen," Lynn said. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

...

Later that night, Lynn excused herself from the staff room, where Remus, Charity, Professor Sinistra, Professor Sprout and Flitwick were all gathered, mostly gossiping and getting work prepared for Monday's lessons.

However, Lynn could feel a migraine growing beneath her skull, prompting her to leave her co-workers and head to bed early.

As she made her way to the Arithmancy classroom, the dull ache switched to a stabbing, sharp pain, making her keel over clutching her head.

 _"Lynn."_

"Hello?" she called out weakly, the sudden pain now beginning to dissipate, leaving behind nothing but a slight discomfort.

 _"Lynn."_

"Who's there?" she demanded, pulling herself up to her full height, searching up and down the corridor for any signs of movement.

Empty. And silent once more.

Until, whispers began to fill the hallway, bouncing off the walls and biting harshly at her. Too quiet to make out what they were saying, but so deafening that Lynn clasped her hands over her ears in an attempt to drown them out.

But their volume didn't waver, and that's when she realised.

It was all in her head.

Suddenly, the candles lining the walls blew out one by one, leaving Lynn in nothing but moonlight.

"Not again," she whimpered, as she watched the shadows on the stone walls grow taller. The corridor grew darker, creatures moving in the shadows concealed in the darkness.

Their whispers grew louder. She pressed her palms hard against her ears until she was certain she would crush her skull between her hands from the force. Aquamarine eyes flew shut, and she screwed them up as tight as possible in an attempt to block everything out.

She felt as if she was surrounded by people, whispering and muttering harsh words under their breaths. She felt them creep closer and closer, until their cold hands were trailing along her arms and raking their fingernails gently along her cheeks, now shouting loudly in her ears but their words still indistinguishable.

And then it all stopped.

Lynn let out a choked sob, fluttering her eyes open to see an empty corridor illuminated by candlelight. Slowly, she pried her hands away from her ears, catching a few blood stains on her palms.

"Madam?"

She jumped out of her skin, brandishing her wand towards the source of the voice. The painted man in the portrait to her left squealed in fright, hiding behind his horse.

"Sorry, sorry," she muttered, pocketing her wand with trembling hands. She fixed her robes and continued down the corridor as if she just didn't have a mental breakdown.

When she finally made it back to her room, she flicked her wand at the fireplace, enveloping her living quarters in warmth and chasing away the darkness.

"I'm going fucking insane," she muttered to herself, pulling off her outer robes and flinging them over the foot of her bed.

Podraig's letter caught her attention, sitting on her desk where she had abandoned it that morning. Deciding that she might as well get it over and done with, and that a distraction from the issue that was her sanity would be a welcome sight, she picked up the envelope and gently peeled off the MACUSA wax seal.

 _Dear Lynn,_

 _I heard the news about Black's escape. How have you-_

Again, a sharp pain ripped apart her skull, and this time she yelled out in surprise, clutching her forehead and dropping the letter onto the stone floor. Tears leaked from her eyes at the blinding pain, gently running down her cheeks and dripping onto the floor. She felt something wet and sticky at the base of her palms and only when she managed to squint her eyes open, did she see the taunting red of her own bloody tears staining the floor.

...

 **:)**

 **Was that last bit a little weird? Whoops.**

 **Pretty please, follow, favourite and comment if you enjoyed this chapter. Or maybe you didn't? Then feel free to critique and give me pointers on how I can improve. (But please be kind I am 5 foot and fragile.**


	23. 3-06 When You Were Young

**_You sit there in your heartache_**.

 ** _Waiting on some beautiful boy to_**.

 ** _T_** ** _o save your from your old ways_**.

 ** _You play forgiveness_**.

 ** _Watch it now._**

 ** _Here he comes._**

 ** _-The Killers_**

 **Thursday 4th September 1975, Hogwarts**

It was only the first week of school and already the fifth years were swamped with homework. So that was why Lynn and Marlene, having the same free period, were in the library attempting to manage the load of work.

Lynn could feel her friend's glare piercing holes into the side of her face, but she kept her eyes down on parchment she was working on.

"Is there something on my face, Marls?" Lynn quipped sarcastically, finishing her homework with a flourish of her quill. "Or am I just too pretty to keep your eyes off of."

Marlene scoffed, throwing her quill with surprising accuracy into her inkpot and herself backwards against her chair. "It's not fair!"

Lynn raised a brow, refusing to ask and instead waiting for her dorm mate to elaborate.

"How are you so good at Arithmancy? I reckon the subject comes from hell itself!"

Madam Pince whipped her head around a bookshelf, and bared her teeth like a dog about to bite. "Quiet," she hissed, giving them each a warning glare before disappearing again, no doubt searching for another student disrupting the peace.

"I don't know, I just don't find it that hard," Lynn shrugged. "It's boring as flobberworms I can tell you that."

Marlene sent her another glare, before turning her harsh gaze towards the parchment in front of her. "Here," said Lynn, sliding her finished homework across the table. "Use that. Trust me, once you get the gist you'll be flying."

"Thanks," Marlene smiled gratefully, pulling the parchment towards her and beginning to read. "Where's your boys, anyway?"

Lynn snorted, summoning Madam Pince once again to tell them off. "They're all at Divination, looking at clumps of tea leaves and telling each other they're gonna snuff it. What about Alice and Lily?"

"Alice does Divination too, and Lily's most likely with Snape."

Lynn wrinkled her nose at the mention of the Slytherin, not going unnoticed by the girl opposite her. "Yeah I know, he's insufferable. The worst thing is Lily doesn't know or believe half the things that he does when she's not around. Just the other day I saw him, Avery and Mulciber levitating a second year puff by his ankles. Probably would have done worse if Sirius hadn't hexed Avery-"

"Sirius?" Lynn frowned. "What were you doing with-"

Marlene's snickering cut her off, and she was unimpressed as her friend covered her mouth in an attempt to quell the laughter before Madam Pince made another appearance. "What's so funny, McKinnon?"

"You don't need to worry, honey," Marlene smirked. "I'm not after your lover boy."

Lynn's jaw dropped, causing Marlene to burst into laughter. Unfortunately, Madam Pince didn't find it amusing at all, and descended upon them in seconds.

"Out! Get out! The both of you aren't allowed in here for the rest of the week!"

Neither girl cared, since Marlene was still grinning with mirth and Lynn was still sputtering as they packed up and left.

"Sirius is not my lover boy. We're just friends!"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I sit beside Sirius and James in Muggle Studies. He doesn't shut up about you. Lynn said this and Lynn did that," she grinned at the look on the Irish girl's face, enjoying her teasing quite a bit. "Are you blushing?"

"I'm ginger!" she hissed, eyes darting around the corridor to make sure they were alone. "I blush at everything. I'm telling you, there's nothing going on between me and Sirius. We can barely be in the same room without bickering."

Marlene wasn't convinced, scoffing loudly as Lynn continued to talk. "Oh please, you can see the sparks flying when you two are together." She clasped her hands together, sighing dreamily. Lynn whacked her on the back of her head.

"Yeah because we get into that many heated arguments I'm surprised we haven't burned down the common room to prove a point."

"Passion, my dear. It's called passion."

Lynn rolled her eyes, yet the faint pink dusted across her cheeks did not disappear. She would later blame it on the exertion of climbing the staircase to the seventh floor.

"I'm not into Sirius, and Sirius isn't into me, since he's been christening broom cupboards with Lauren Farley. Besides, I've got my eyes on someone else," Lynn smirked.

Marlene's interest was piqued. "Oh really? Spill the beans, McLaughlin."

They entered the common room, which was half filled with students either doing homework, or just relaxing during their free period. At the corner of the room, three sixth year boys were huddled around a game of exploding snap, yelling out whenever the pile exploded.

Lynn's smirk grew wider as Marlene followed the red haired girl's gaze, landing on a sixth year boy with curly chestnut hair. Cathal Wood, the boy Lynn was talking to at the feast, Marlene noted.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "What is with you girls and the sixth year boys?"

 **Sunday 7th September, The Quidditch Trials**

The summer mildness was fading, making room for the biting wind of autumn in the Highlands. Remus and Peter had elected to stay indoors, an essay for McGonagall due tomorrow which they had forgotten about. Sirius had picked up his first detention of the year, after being caught in a broom cupboard with Lauren Farley by none other than Filch.

So that left Lynn McLaughlin as the only marauder free to accompany James to the quidditch trials.

James Potter being nervous was not an everyday occurrence. The boy in question had a healthy, if not oversized ego. However his devotion to quidditch had left him dependent on the sport, and if he wasn't apart of the team, Lynn didn't know what he would do with himself.

"You'll be fine, James," Lynn reassured him. They were on their way to the pitch, Lynn wrapped up in Remus's woolly jumper and Sirius's Gryffindor scarf he never wears; whilst James was already in his gear, his prized broomstick held tight in his hand. "You know I was only joking about the protégé first year. No one has the skill to take your place on the team."

James nodded along to everything that she said, though it was obvious he wasn't hearing a word she was saying. His knuckles were white from how tight his grip was on his broom and he kept readjusting his g[asses which were securely on his nose.

"James," she called more urgently. He nodded, scanning the sky for any signs of students practicing for the trials. "James!"

"What? Yeah, you're right Lynn. Right as usual," James said to appease her, earning a stern look from the Irish girl.

"You've got this. You're going to prove to everyone who the star chaser of the Gryffindor team is. Right Potter?" Lynn raised a brow, fixing the front of James's robe.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I thought our captain was the star chaser of the Gryffindor team, as you pointed out so confidently at the feast."

Lynn's glare could've killed a man. "Shut up."

"Aww, does Lynnie have a crush?"

"I swear to Merlin, James-"

"Are you blushing?"

"I'm ginger! I blush if you so much as say hello to me!"

James snickered, mind no longer dwelling on the imminent quidditch trials. The pitch was rather empty; only Cathal, Frank and Alice present and seated up in the bleachers.

Cathal made his way towards them as soon as he spotted the pair. "Oh thank God," he breathed out. "I didn't know Alice was coming down, and as lovely as she is..."

A burst of laughter came from the bleachers, and they all stood and watched as Alice perched in Frank's lap, giggling as they whispered in each other's ears.

"Yeah, I can see that being a bit uncomfortable," Lynn joked, making him wrinkle his nose.

"Alright, McLaughlin? I didn't know you were coming to watch too," Cathal greeted, deep blue eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"You think that, just because I'm a girl, I'm not here to try out?" Lynn asked. "I guess I'll just head to the bleachers and cheer on all the boys then."

"I- that's not what I meant!" Cathal tried to back track. "Of course you can try out, I have nothing against witches on the team I just thought-"

"I'm just taking the hand out of you, Wood," Lynn smirked at his pink dusted cheeks. He glared at her playfully, transfixing her with sparkling blue eyes. She shook her head at the thought. She was turning into Alice, who did nothing but talk about how dreamy Frank's eyes were.

"Come on, McLaughlin, that's just cruel," he pouted. "I just thought you weren't all that into quidditch."

"I'm not," she agreed. "But I like watching you play."

Cathal's cheeks reddened rather quickly at that.

"As in the Gryffindor team," Lynn added, hint of a smirk gracing her lips. "You _plural_."

He coughed, eyes darting from Lynn to the group of students that had accumulated while they were talking. "Oh right. I'm just... I have to get these lot sorted. You coming Potter? Enjoy watching, McLaughlin."

James sent Lynn a horrified look, not at all enjoying her flirting with his captain. "What the hell was that?!" he hissed, trailing after Cathal's retreating figure.

He was only given a sweet smile back.

"Lynn!"

Lynn turned around to see Alice in the same spot, though Frank was nowhere to be seen. She was frantically waving her over, so Lynn took it as an invitation to sit with the bubbly brunette.

"I didn't know you were coming! You supporting James? Or I suppose you're here for Wood too," Alice grinned knowingly.

"Don't know what you're talking about Alice," Lynn shrugged.

Alice scoffed, leaning closer to her dormmate. "Listen," Alice whispered. "I know you've got this weird thing going on with Sirius, but-"

"Oh not you too," Lynn groaned. "I bet you and Marlene talk about this when I'm not there."

Alice sent her a sheepish smile, eyes darting from her to the pitch in order to keep track of the trials. "We only talked about it once. But anyway, as I was saying-"

Lynn scoffed. Alice was making it out as if she was the rude one for interrupting her, as opposed to her and Marlene gossiping behind her back. But she knew it was just how Alice worked.

"-You've got this thing with Sirius going on.."

"No I don't."

"-but you need some experience before you settle down, you know? Let Sirius mature a bit before you take the big step."

"Alice you are off your rocker."

"Enter, Cathal Wood," Alice introduced her idea with a flourish of her hand. "I knew immediately that he would be the perfect candidate for my plan."

"Wait, how long have you been planning this?"

Alice ignored her. "As soon as you entered the sixth year boy's compartment on the 1st of September, fate decreed that you two would make a _fantastic_ couple. Like seriously. You two got on so well."

"Come on, Alice. Its just a bit of flirting."

"That's what I thought when me and Frank started talking," Alice smirked knowingly. "But then... bam! We're snogging in a passageway behind a tapestry."

They both looked over at the crowd of Gryffindors trying out, as Cathal called for order. Within seconds he had everyone's full attention, displaying a rather surprising amount of authority.

"Careful Lynn, you're drooling," Alice snickered, earning a cold glare. "Come on McLaughlin, don't pretend you don't find him cute. Don't you want to know more details? Like how he asked me about you?"

Lynn perked up at this. "He did? When?"

Smugness was radiating off of Alice at this point. "Day after we came back."

"What did he ask about?" Lynn pressed on.

"If you were seeing someone. What sort of stuff you're in to. All that jazz."

"And your answers?"

"I said no to the first one of course. Told him you like pranking, you're secretly a nerd and you're a really good artist. Did I miss anything?"

"Hey, I'm not a nerd!"

"After all that time you spent in the library these past two years? Oh please," Alice scoffed at her. Lynn said nothing; it's not as if she could explain to Alice that she was doing intensive research on animagi, so that she and three others could become ones illegally and keep Remus company during the full moon while he ran rampant as a werewolf.

"So he into me?" she asked unsurely, watching as he arranged Gryffindors into groups.

"Yup," Alice nodded, patting her friend's shoulder. "Go get some."

They paid more attention to the try out from then. After 20 or so minutes, Frank left the pitch with Alice, all the 3 keepers that showed finished up with trials.

Lynn preoccupied herself by sketching instead. Letting her thoughts roam free, she fell into a trance-like state, tuning out all the noise around her and focusing only on the sound of charcoal against paper.

It might have been 5 minutes or an hour later when she was startled by the whistle and thrown back into reality.

"Alright folks, thanks for coming! The final line up will be posted up on the notice board in the common room tomorrow evening!" Cathal called out, giving everyone unspoken permission to leave. As the small crowd streamed out of the pitch, Cathal and James stood in the middle, packing up the equipment used.

Lynn frowned slightly as James left the pitch with the crate levitated in front of him. Did he seriously just leave without her?

She caught movement from the corner of her eye, and surely enough, Cathal was making his way up the bleachers and towards her.

"Alright McLaughlin?" he smiled softly. His curls were tousled from flying, the kind of look Lynn knew James always aimed for when styling his own messy hair. "I left my bag up here with Alice, so I told James I'd walk you back."

"Oh, right," Lynn said awkwardly, the conversation with Alice still fresh on her mind. "Thanks."

Wood tilted his head slightly, eyes on the sketch book open in Lynn's lap. "That's a really good drawing McLaughlin. I always see you at breakfast sketching, but I didn't know you were at a professional level."

Lynn tried not to blush. She really did. "I wouldn't say professional level..."

Cathal grinned at her, taking a seat at her side with his bag in his grasp. "I thought you were joking when you said you were the modest one out of the marauders. So, why a cave?"

Lynn took the opportunity to actually look at what she had drawn. Unsurprising to her, she had drawn yet another cave. For the past several years she had been drawing the same cave but from different angles and perspectives, yet the reason for these drawings she didn't know.

"I dunno," she muttered, frowning at her page. Realising that she might look like a lunatic in front of a very nice, kind and dare she say it, attractive boy, she elaborated quickly. "I just like drawing caves cause it's hard to get them right. There's no real light source so... yeah."

"Can I see?" he asked, curiosity peaking. Lynn raised a brow at him, making him blush. "Or not, it's fine. I didn't mean-"

"I'm just messing with you, Wood," Lynn laughed, much to Cathal's chagrin.

"Come on, McLaughlin," he whined. "You keep taking the hand out of me." She handed him her sketch book, which he took gently into his hands and began flicking through the pages.

She bit her lip as he inspected her work, drifting his fingers lightly over the lines of charcoal.

"Careful," she said quietly. "It'll stain your hands."

He turned to look at her, making her heart jump at how close they were; so close she could see the flecks of green and gold in his otherwise blue irises.

"These are pretty lethal, Lynn," he smiled softly at her. "Are you thinking of art as a career?"

He handed her back the sketch book, which she quickly put in her bag. It was going to rain, she could tell by the swirling dark clouds above them and the air around them. "I don't know," she admitted, allowing him to grab her hand and pull her off of the seats. "I like drawing, but it's not something I could make a living off of in my mind. What about you? You going for professional quidditch once you leave?"

Cathal shrugged, shouldering his broom that he had discarded on the grass. "I don't know if I'm good enough for professional quidditch, but if I managed to get into a league team it would be a dream. If not I'd probably just get a ministry job. Or even St. Mungo's. You'll get a lot of brochures and leaflets and stuff this year."

"Mmm, McGonagall was saying about interviews with her for career's advice. She gave a speech about it for the first 30 minutes of transfiguration," said Lynn.

"I pity you," Cathal grinned, starting up the winding path towards the castle. "Fifth year was rough. Have they given you homework yet?"

Lynn sighed heavily, nodding her head. "This week I've already been given a foot long essay for McGonagall, an essay for Slughorn, extra reading for Vector and a spell to practice for Flitwick. Normally I'll have no problem with the spell work for Flitwick but I can't for the life of me work the cheering charm."

"The cheering charm? But-"

"It's really easy and a third year spell, I know," Lynn huffed. "I don't know, I'm usually pretty good at charms."

Cathal stopped her before the bridge towards the castle. "Well then let's practice it now."

Lynn rolled her eyes, and tried to walk on, but he grabbed her wrist gently and brought her back. "I don't need to practice it."

"You're just after admitting that you don't know how to do it."

"I know how to do it, it just didn't work last time," Lynn denied, crossing her arms.

"Or maybe it's because you're doing it wrong."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!" Lynn whined, sticking her tongue out at him. She fought hard against the grin threatening to stretch across her face, but she lost her battle and she let herself laugh at his indignant expression.

"Come on, McLaughlin," Cathal urged. "Cheer me up. You know the incantation, right?"

She jabbed her wand at him suddenly, shouting, "anaticula!"

He flinched away, looking around when nothing happened to him. "That was not the cheering charm."

Lynn shrugged, throwing him an innocent smile. "Maybe that's why I can't do it. Can you show me?"

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making him cough and turn pink. "Here, it's just like this."

He cleared his throat and pointed his own wand at her, before clearly saying, "Exhilaro!"

Only instead of the usual sunshine yellow light that was meant to illuminate the subject of the charm, a duck bursted out of the tip of his wand, making Cathal yelp as the duck quacked in a panic.

Lynn doubled over laughing at Cathal's expense, her high pitched giggles filling the air.

"A duck. Really McLaughlin?" Cathal asked exasperated, watching as the duck flapped its way down towards the lake.

Her laughter slowly quietened, but still a large grin stayed on her face. "I've been dying to try out that spell."

"What even is it?" he asked, inspecting his wand.

"It makes the person's wand shoot ducks whenever they try and perform a spell," Lynn grinned. "James's da told me about it when I was over during the summer."

Cathal's face contorted in confusion, until he pointed his finger at her in accusation. "You know _exactly_ how the cheering charm works, don't you! You set up this entire thing!"

She began to chuckle again, her laughter getting louder as he shoved her shoulder playfully. "Of course I know how to work a cheering charm. It's a third year spell! But you're welcome to demonstrate it again while we're still here."

Cathal's lips twitched up into a smile, and he brandished his wand at her. "Exhilaro!"

Once again, instead of performing the intended spell, a duck flew from his wand, squawking in surprise and flapping right into Lynn's face. She sputtered as she got a face full of feathers, pushing the poor bird off of her face and gently into the direction of the Great Lake. "Alright, alright. I deserved that."

She felt a few drops of water against her cheek, which she tried wiping off, but within seconds the rain picked up, turning from a few drops, to a light shower, then a heavy downpour.

"Come on!" laughed Cathal, pulling her by the hand towards the bridge. Thankfully the rickety wooden bridge was sheltered, so the two could take cover for the time being.

However, despite running as quick as possible, by the time they got onto the bridge they both were drenched, clothes sticking uncomfortably to their skins and hair stuck to their faces.

"Are you cold?" Cathal asked, taking note of the redness across Lynn's cheeks and nose from the harsh wind and rain.

"A little bit," Lynn admitted, pulling her cloak tightly against her. Cathal waved his wand in her direction, muttering a spell and emitting hot air from it.

"Thanks," she smiled, brushing back her now dry hair with her fingers. No doubt it was a frizzy mess.

"No bother," he smiled back, doing the same to himself before pocketing his wand. They both stood in silence as they watched the steady downpour around them.

"So..." he started, running a hand through his curls. How he managed to make his hair look perfect using only a hot air spell, Lynn had no idea. "I know Hogsmeade weekend isn't until the end of October, and we only really spoke twice, but would you like to go? With me? To Hogsmeade I mean but if not-"

"I'd love to," Lynn cut off his rambling, smiling up at his worried face. She was quite tall for a girl her age at 5'8, but Cathal must have been over 6 foot. Perhaps 6'3, meaning she had to crane her neck to look up at him. "But if you try to take me to Madam Puddifoot's I will never speak to you again."

Cathal let out a relieved laugh, visibly relaxing after the initial nervousness of asking Lynn out. "Oh thank God. I'm never going back to that place. I was worried it was your kind of scene."

"So you've taken a girl there before?" Lynn pressed, smirking when Cathal squirmed.

"Well... yeah. I went out with a Hufflepuff girl last year for a date. Didn't really work out though. But she insisted on going to Madam Puddifoot's and I almost puked from all the pink."

"So all in all, not a good experience?"

"Oh no, definitely not," Cathal shook his head. "What about you?"

Lynn shook her head, making a face at the boy beside her. "Nope. My best friends are all lads, so I was never really too interested in things outside of pranks and mischief."

Soon the rain had died down, 'til it was only a drizzle. "Here," Cathal held out his hand, eyes looking everywhere except her. With a grin Lynn took it, pulling up her hood one handed. They both sprinted through the courtyard and to the entrance below the clock tower, still hand in hand.

Too soon, they were in front of the Fat Lady, who winked at them and swung open once they had uttered the password.

"Where have you been?" demanded Sirius, spotting her from their usual seats beside the fireplace. The other three were nowhere to be seen, mostly likely up in the dormitory.

"Got caught in the rain," Lynn told him, letting go of Cathal's hand to take off her cloak. "Had to wait on the bridge so we didn't get soaked."

"I'll see you later, Lynn," Cathal quietly excused himself, squeezing her shoulder gently. She smiled at him as he disappeared up the staircase, subtly appreciating him from behind.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh shut up, Padfoot," Lynn barked. "Are you my ma?"

"You're staring at his ass!" he hissed. "At least be subtle about it!"

She shot him a glare, throwing herself onto the armchair opposite him with a sigh. "You have to admit though. Quidditch did him some favours," she said with a smirk.

Sirius scoffed at her, gaining the attention of James as he descended the dormitory stairs. His hair was still damp, no doubt just out of the shower. "What's up with you two?" he questioned, watching Sirius turn his head with a sour face while Lynn merely smirked to herself.

"Vicky's thirsting after Cathal Wood," Sirius replied, wrinkling his nose at the fact. Lynn's smirk grew, not at all denying it.

James merely shrugged, throwing himself down on the sofa beside Sirius. "Pretty sure Cathal Wood is thirsting after Lynn. He asked me to put away the equipment so he could walk Lynn back. And guess what, earlier on Lynn was blush-"

"So how was detention," Lynn cut him off hastily. "Filch's detention's are normally horrible."

"Made me clean the seventh floor and fourth floor boy's bathrooms, the wretch," Sirius huffed.

"What about Lauren?" James asked. "Don't think she's had detention before so she must be taking it hard."

"Wouldn't know," Sirius shrugged. "Broke up with her this morning."

"What?" James asked, though he didn't seem too surprised. "Why, what happened?"

"What's going on?" Remus and Peter entered the common room to James's voice, which wasn't a rare occurrence. Both had their book bags slung over their shoulders and food piled into their arms, no doubt having made a pit stop to the kitchens on their way back from the library.

"Sirius broke up with the Ravenclaw," James informed them.

Remus pouted in thought, nodding his head slowly. "And that surprises you because..."

"Well it's not surprising," James said. "But I thought it would last longer than a week. I mean, you snogged on the train and everyday since we arrived at Hogwarts. Didn't expect you to break up for another two weeks."

They all looked to Sirius for an explanation, which he readily supplied.

"Well it was never going to work out," Sirius began. "I was reading an article from Lynn's Witch Weekly she left on my bed and it was about horoscopes..."

"You ended a relationship based on a magazine Marlene McKinnon lent me?" Lynn snorted.

Sirius held up a finger, telling her to wait. "It was enlightening."

"Didn't know you knew words that long, Padfoot," Remus quipped, high fiving Lynn without either of them looking.

"And it said compatibility depends on your star sign," Sirius continued. "So it never would have worked. You see, I'm a Scorpio and Lauren's a bitch."

Peter snorted. "Very thoughtful of you, Padfoot."

"Do you want to move up to the room?" Remus asked, food still piled into his arms. The swiss roll that was carefully wrapped was beginning to slip from the top, but thankfully, Lynn snatched it before it fell.

They all trumped up the stairs, spreading themselves across James and Sirius's four poster beds.

"No but seriously," Sirius began, adjusting himself on his bed beside Lynn. He paused for a moment, smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Don't," they all warned, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Siriusly-" they all groaned. "She kept throwing fits whenever I didn't do something she asked. I could spend hours with her and she'd still whine about me abandoning her. And she told me off for eating too many Yorkshire puddings during dinner. She's psychotic!"

"I always thought Farley was pretty nice," Lynn frowned, unwrapping the swiss roll. "Are you sure it wasn't just you?"

"I'm telling you," Sirius insisted. "She's mental."

"Enough about Lauren Farley," James waved off. "Quidditch trials were great, though none of you were loyal enough to come watch. Except Lynnie of course."

"Well, how did it go?" Peter asked from his position at the foot of James's bed.

"I think I flew rather well today," he stated. "But Cathal's posting who's got what position tomorrow on the notice board."

"I'm sure you'll get on the team, Prongs," Lynn assured. "Wood would be mad if he didn't let you play."

"Thanks Lynnie," James smiled softly. "I'm guaranteed a spot now anyway, since he's got his eye on you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lynn raised brow a him.

"Wait, Cathal Wood likes Lynn?" Peter asked. "When did this happen?"

"They were talking at the feast, remember?" Remus told him, trying to keep their most forgetful friend in the loop. "I don't think Wood's gonna base his quidditch line up on how much he wants to bone Lynn."

"Remus Lupin!" Lynn exclaimed. She reached over and covered Peter's ears, sending Remus an affronted look. "Not in front of the children!"

"What does boning mean?" Peter frowned in confusion. Sirius leant over, whacking Lynn's hands away and whispering in Peter's ear. His eyes widen in horror, turning beetroot at the thought. "Oh, I see."

"Well, since I'm Lynn's best friend (there was sounds of protest from Sirius), Wood's bound to keep me on the team for a better chance with Lynn," James smirked, proud of his conclusion.

"Don't think that's going to be a problem for him," Lynn smirked, a faint blush already appearing on her cheeks. "He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him."

"He what?" James gasped affronted. "Did you say yes?"

"Of course I said yes," she scoffed. "But yeah, sorry for ruining your master plan."

"It's fine," James waved off. "I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be beaten to the chaser position by a bunch of third years. But you're going on a date? You?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lynn asked defensively.

"Didn't you tell Michael Newman you'd rather die of hypothermia than go out with him three days ago?"

"That was different," she sighed. "Newman's an idiot and asks out a new girl every bloody day. Cathal Wood is the Adonis incarnate of Hogwarts," she explained.

Sirius wrinkled his nose at her words. "He's not that good looking."

"Oh please, Sirius. He's gorgeous," Lynn grinned. "And he's pretty sweet."

"Oh come on Lynn."

"Keep it in your trousers, McLaughlin."

"I really don't need to hear this from you."

"What's Adonis incarnate?"

* * *

 **So here's 5000 words or more to read**. **H** **ow freaking cute are Lynn and Cathal?**

 **Can I also add, I really appreciate everyones comments. They are my favourite thing to see on this website. However, it's a little bit disheartening to see 'update pls'. Maybe tell me what you liked/hated about my writing? I used to comment update too when I first started on fanfiction, because I didnt realise how it affected the writers.**

 **Please favourite, comment, follow me, ya boi and I'll see you next update!**


End file.
